


Cosmic Love

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Blind Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In later chapters - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Touching, Poisoning, Quintessence Sensitive Keith, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Shiro (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), White-Haired Keith (Voltron), cause this turned into something i didnt plan on, keithisgonnahaveabadtime.edu, shit will hit the fan in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes.I screamed aloud as it tore through the midnight, its left me blind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be rewritten. For those who have read the first version of this, it was klance. But, I'm no longer emotionally invested in that ship, and I can't write something that seems forced. So I changed it. I don't have a problem with klance, it just doesn't flow as naturally for me anymore.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Keith had accepted his condition years ago. He accepted he would never know what the world looked like, what colors were. He never learned them. What could he compare it to? Darkness?   
  
He sighed and leaned against the bathroom sink. If he could see his reflection, he would see his lilac skin, the scars that littered his body with the worst being around his eyes, his fluffy ears, tail swaying gently behind him. He had kept his plight hidden from the team since they arrived in space. The sun glasses? He has a light sensitivity, he told them. A blatant lie.   
  
They already thought he was a monster, he just knew it. Ever since he found out about his Galra heritage. Ever since he turned into one. Allura hated him the most. He could hear it in her voice.   
  
Keith sighed and rubbed his towel over his head, letting himself smile when he felt Red’s presence in the back of his mind. The Lion had become a mother figure to him since he found her. She saw past his blindness, past his Galra traits. Red even helped him navigate the castle. Over the course of a few months he memorized the layout to better conceal the fact he couldn't see, and she would always mention if something had changed.   
  
Their bond was the strongest, despite Allura telling him it was impossible, that he shouldn't even be flying the Lion because “A Galra has absolutely no business piloting one of her father's Lions”. Red would always drown her out with loud purring. Keith, at times, could see through Red’s eyes. Even though it was only faint outlines and void of color, he enjoyed those moments most. But it took too much out of them both to keep it up for long.   
  
Slowly, feeling his way back into his room, Keith finally decided to get dressed. All of his clothes were in separate bags, complete outfits courtesy of a shopkeeper at the spacemall. The elder alien had seen through his act, saw his eyes, told him that it was very rare for one to carry such beautiful constellations within their depths. He could feel himself getting nervous. No one thought his eyes were beautiful, he kept them hidden. The shopkeeper’s words brought up memories of a family that took him in and hurt him, convinced the devil himself lived inside his eyes. But she was nice, and kept everything easy for him to figure out. The outfits must have matched cause no one ever said anything. Keith knew that Lance would be the first to comment on it if they didn't match. Or Shiro. Shiro would probably pull Keith aside and tell him.   
  
Shiro…..   
  
Keith's heart constricted painfully.   
  
How stupid can one be? Falling in love with a voice, never to know how the person looks, what the color of the sunset was. Keith let his mind wander as he got dressed. Shiro was probably afraid of him, given what he was. It hurt Keith, more than it should. The Black Paladin wasn't the first to fear him, though. Everyone did. The demon brat. Galra spy. Unwanted burden. Keith's heard it all.   
  
He yanked his shirt over his head and pulled on his signature jacket, and panic set in.   
  
Where were his glasses? Oh no he lost them again-   
  
_ “Cub, breathe. They are on your desk.” _   
  
Keith blinked, fumbling his way to the desk and felt around.   
  
Oh. There they were.   
  
_ “Thanks….mom.” _ Keith felt warmth bloom in his chest when Red purred loudly. Their bond had grown even more when he accidentally slipped up and called her mom. They both enjoyed it.   
  
“ _ Your injuries still concern me from our last battle, my boy. Are you sure you are alright?” _ Yup. Red was definitely a mom.   
  
_ “Yeah. I'll deal. I don't think I need a pod. Besides, I've had worse.” _ Keith grimaced at her disapproving tone, but was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door.   
  
“Yo, Mullet! Get out here, Allura wants a meeting!” Keith heard Lance walk off, and he sighed.   
  
This should be good.   
  
\---------------------------------   
  
Keith wasn't the only liar on the team.   
  
Shiro frowned as he entered the conference room, Keith taking up his thoughts. The Red Paladin was an enigma that he couldn't figure out. The way he piloted, the way he fought. Just, the way he did everything. Ever since the Garrison, Shiro had tried to get Keith to be more open. To make friends, be social. He wasn't exactly sure if that love he held for Keith started before he left for Kerberos, or when they arrived at the Castleship.   
  
But what he did know, is that he was head over heels for Keith.   
  


Confessing his feelings, however, was a whole set of problems he wasn't sure how to tackle. Shiro could handle battleplans, hand to hand combat, solo missions, and piloting a giant mechanical sentient lion. But expressing emotions and feelings? Near impossible.   
  
_ ‘Why are feelings so hard?’ _ Shiro groaned to himself, and Black chuckled at him.   
  
_ “Why don't you just tell Red’s cub, my paladin?”  _ was her gentle inquiry.   
  
Shiro huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as the other Paladins filed into the conference room. It's not that he didn't want to,  _ gods  _ did he want to, but Keith was so closed off. Making him uncomfortable was the last thing Shiro wanted.   
  
Lance leaned against Hunk, Keith following in slowly after Pidge. Shiro felt his heart skipping beats.   
  
Keith was stunning as always.   
  


Shiro saw Allura smile at the Red Paladin, but Keith didn't notice. Her smile fell. He felt bad, sort of. She had been really trying to accept Keith's Galra side. Actively trying, to her credit. Though, the Altean always came off as hateful.    
  
“We have found a new planet for the Coalition, my paladins. We leave immediately. It's a very colorful planet, and the ruler has invited us to their annual games.” Allura and Coran seemed very excited.   
  
“Yes, my boys! And girl!” Coran beamed at Pidge. “The planets annual games are most exhilarating! They are excellent team building exercises!”   
  
There was a collective groan.   
  
“Aren't we a good enough team already? I mean come on, games?” Lance grumbled and crossed his arms. Usually, when Allura and Coran wanted them to do a team building exercise, it was damn near impossible to complete.   
  
“I think it's a good idea.” Shiro straightened his back a little. “Every bit of practice is beneficial to us.” he side glanced Keith, who looked very uncomfortable.   
  
“It’s settled then! Now get ready, we leave in about a varga!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh for fucks sake, Shiro, were you this big of a disaster in the Garrison?”   
  


Pidge, Lance, and Hunk both looked absolutely exasperated. The three had caught on to Shiro's feelings, and he wouldn't do anything about them.   
  


“Guys it's- it's not that simple..” Shiro sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I mean, we're fighting a war. Not exactly ideal for relationships.”   
  


“Well have you even tried?” Hunk glanced his friend as he put his armor on. It was only the four of them getting ready. Keith never joined them, always sneaking off and keeping his distance.   
  
“Well….no…” 

 

Pidge gawked at him. “You haven't even tried?! Shiro what the hell do you expect him to do, read your mind?” Pidge threw her sandal at the Black Paladin's head.   
  


“Hey! It isn't his fault! Keith doesn't want to be near us. Or even acknowledge we're in the same room half the time!” Lance shoved his helmet on, following the others towards the Lion's hangar.   
  


“Well it's your own damn fault ya know.” Pidge walked next to Lance with her helmet under her arm. “I mean none of us have made things easy for him….we all need to work on it better. But aside from Allura, you treat him the worst.”   
  


“Yeah Lance. Some of those taunts you throw at him are pretty ruthless…” Hunk rubbed the back of his head. “He never got close to anyone at the Garrison aside from Shiro-”   
  


“And that almost didn't happen…” Shiro frowned.   
  


Shiro eventually tuned them out as they entered the hanger, his face flushing a deep red seeing Keith in his uniform, leaning against Red as he listened to Allura talking to Coran.   
  
_ ‘Fuck do I have it baaaaaaad.’ _   
  
_ “Careful, my Paladin. Red sees you eyeing her cub.”  _ Black rumbled in the back of his mind, amused.   
  


Shiro blinked and looked up, meeting the protective gaze of the Red Lion. He swallowed, moving towards Allura to talk over their plan.   
  
_ “Why is she glaring at us like that? And why do you keep calling Keith her cub? Am I missing something?” _   
  


Black purred.  _ “You will have to ask her cub that.” _   
  
Shiro sighed as they boarded their Lions, Allura riding in Black with him, and they made their way down to the planet.   
  


\-----------------------------   
  
The Paladins were in awe of the planet they were on, well, most of them anyway.   
  


Keith kept his helmet on, listening to his teammates ramble and gawk at “all the pretty colors”. The half-breed felt more and more low as they tried telling him to look. To “stop and gaze at how the colors all worked together”. He tried his best not to scoff at them, Red soothed and purred in the back of his mind, carefully guiding him as best she could.   
  


They reached the castle, and Keith gulped. His connection with Red was a little weak this far away. She tried to calm him as best she could, but he could hear the worry in her voice. The King of the planet had a booming voice, kind, but too loud for Keith.   
  
“Welcome, Team Voltron! So glad of you all to join us for our festivities!”   
  
“We are glad to be here.” Allura bowed, or at least Keith assumed they all bowed.   
  
_ ‘Stupid, you should've just bowed with them...’ _   
  
He felt eyes on him, and he ended up backing into Hunk, which made him freeze.   
  
“You ok buddy?” Hunk whispered into his ear. Keith flinched. Unpleasant thoughts were beginning to surface again. He swallowed his rising panic and nodded.   
  


“Well paladins, challengers, let the games begin!”   
  


The challenges weren't tough, and Keith was relieved. They were mostly tests of strength, endurance. Over the time they had been in the Castleship, Keith had adapted to listening to his surroundings, and he had learned how each of his teammates sounded in combat. Sometimes he was wrong, but for the most part he kept it together. They were tied with a other team by the final round.   
  


“This is actually fun, ain't it Mullet?” Lance nudged his arm, making the Red Paladin jump a little at the sudden contact. Keith moved away.   
  


“Uh...y-yeah…” Keith frowned. Lance sounded….sincere. Keith waited for a taunt, but it never came.   
  


“The final challenge is one we hold dear to us! There will be times when your senses will be unavailable to you-" Keith didn't hold back his scoff, which didn't go unnoticed by Shiro. “So for this challenge, it will be a test of how strong your bonds as a team are. One sense will be taken from each team. Don't worry it will be returned to you.”   
  


Keith prayed it was eyesight. He prayed to whatever forsaken deity that liked to play cruel jokes on him that they would choose eyesight.   
  


“Your objective is to escape the room before time runs out. Are the teams ready?”   
  


Escape a room? He felt himself get ushered in with his team. Red was trying to tell him to calm down. No wait he wasn't ready he had to prepare himself-   
  


There was a locking sound, he could hear Shiro going over a plan before, nothing. All sound stopped.   
  


It was too quiet.   
  


**_“Maybe if we put him in the Quiet Room, the demon will release his eyesight.”_ **   
  


No...no no no he couldn't go in the Quiet Room! He could feel his heart in his throat, something wet covering his cheeks. Keith shook and trembled. His ribs were on fire. He couldn't breathe he wanted out he needed out right now!   
  


Something had grabbed his shoulders, and he swung his fist. Keith fell backwards when he felt it connect with what was in front of him and scrambled away until he hit a wall, curling in on himself. Pain always followed the Quiet Room.   
  


_ ‘I don't know what “blue” is! I don't know I dont know I don't know I'm scared I'm sorry I'm not a demon I don't know I don't-’ _   
  


As Keith pressed himself harder into the wall, it gave way. He tumbled backwards again and all the noise hit him at once. Cheering. Loud cheering. Too many voices.   
  


“Keith! Keith come on, say something!” a voice. Closer to him. Keith could hear his own heartbeat, wheezing a bit.   
  


_ “Cub! My boy, try to calm down. It's alright. You're alright. Shiro is in front of you.” _ Red kept her voice soothing, she purred and wrapped her consciousness around Keith.   
  


_ ‘Shiro..?’ _ Keith swallowed the rest of his panic, thankful he still had his helmet on.   
  


“Sh-Shiro..?”   
  


“We have new champions! Team Voltron wins the games!”   
  


\-----------------------------------   
  


They made it back to the Castleship by dinner time. The four paladins sat around the table and slowly ate. Keith had taken his food and moved to the lounge.   
  


“What the hell happened? Why did Keith freak out?” Hunk gave Lance a disapproving look as he talked with his mouthful.   
  


“Yeah. I mean sure he figured out the secret to the room, but he looked...I don't know, down right terrified.” Pidge nodded towards Shiro. “Do you know what his deal has been lately?”   
  
Shiro sighed, shaking his head slowly. “I've tried to get him to fully trust me since the Garrison. I know he'll come out of his shell eventually…” the Black Paladin ran his human hand through his hair and huffed again. “But I don't know what else to do about him. It's gotten worse since his transformation.”   
  


Pidge, Hunk, and Lance looked at each other before Hunk spoke up again. “We could try talking to him. I want to apologize to him anyway.” they all nodded in agreement. Shiro smiled.   
  


“Alright. Just….don't over crowd him. I want him to feel at home. I'm going to talk to Allura. Maybe we can have a sit in tonight and talk.” he rubbed at his bruising cheek. “And I may need an ice pack.”   
  


“Yeah! Sleepover!” Pidge threw her hands in the air as Shiro left to go find Allura and the other three went to find Keith.   
  


\------------------------   
  


_ “Little love you need to eat. Please?” _ Keith pushed his food around, slowly taking a bite.   
  


_ “I...I'm sorry….I'm not all that hungry mom..” _   
  


_ “It's alright, kitten. I promise I'm not upset with you. But you should still go into a pod. I'm very worried about your ribs.” _   
  


Keith's frown deepened as he took another bite. He knew the team must have been worried. When they got back he immediately went to change, Red guiding him the whole way since he was still shaken up. They had all asked what happened, but he told them he was fine. He tripped he said. Keith just wanted silence - he wanted Shiro, he wanted his team to actually care, he wanted Shiro- but he chose the lounge instead of his room. He could feel his anxiety rising again.   
  


“Hey Keith.”   
  


May have been a poor choice.   
  


“You ok man?” Keith heard a chair scrape across the floor. Lance must be in front of him. “You seemed pretty freaked out.”   
  


Keith slowly took another bite. “I'm fine.” his voice was soft. The three paladins just looked at each other. Lance sighed.   
  


“Well I brought you a drink. I'm not sure about the flavors, we got em at the space mall, but what color do you want? We got purple or yellow left.”   
  


Keith's breath hitched.   
  


**_“Tell me what color you want, you impossible child!”_ **   
  


“I...I don't...know…”   
  


“Dude calm down. Their just drinks.” Lance have a half hearted chuckle. “Which one do you want?”   
  


Keith felt his claws dig into the couch, heard concerned murmuring from Hunk and Pidge, he heard Red trying to drown out his panic, his foster mother stomping towards him, screaming at him to tell her what he saw.   
  


Lance was confused. The way Keith went rigid, his breathing became erratic. It was...it was just a drink. Why was Keith panicking?   
  


“Keith, dude, relax. You're putting holes in the couch.” Lance set the drinks down, Hunk and Pidge just watched, too nervous to move. Keith had mumbled something, too quiet for Lance to hear.   
  


“Gotta speak a little louder, Mullet.”   
  


“I...I don't know what purple is…” the whine that came from the red paladin made Lance's heart constrict.   
  


“What? What does that mean?”   
  


**_“You foul, wretched child! The devil lives in your eyes!”_ **   
  


“Lance what's wrong with him?” Pidge got closer, reaching to touch Keith's shoulder.   
  


“Wait Pidge I think he's having a panic attack-"   
  


The damage was done.   
  


Keith lashed out and screamed, he screamed he didn't know what colors were and he was sorry and that the devil didn't live in his eyes. What the fuck?!   
  


“Keith, buddy, you gotta breathe! Focus on me!” Lance grabbed Keith's hands gently so he would stop digging those claws into his arms. “Keith look at me!”   
  


“ _ NO! _ Please I don't want to go to the Quiet Room I don't know what purple is I'm sorry don't hurt me please!” Keith kicked his legs out, flailing off the couch and took off, running into things as he bolted. Lance didn't hesitate to follow, neither did Hunk or Pidge.   
  


“Lance, what's happening?! Why is he freaking out?” Hunk was a few steps behind Pidge.   
  


“What does he mean by he doesn't know what purple is?”   
  


A sinking feeling filled their chests. A feeling of dread.   
  


What could he possibly mean?   
  


They ran faster, watching Keith stumble and run into walls. It only made the Blue Paladin’s fear grow.   
  


“Keith! The stairs!”   
  


The three Paladins cried out as they watched Keith fall. Lance pushed himself to run faster as he heard a sickening crack. He all but jumped down the stairs and fell to his knees next to Keith, whose goggles had fallen off and lay broken on the floor, the injured boy was trying to crawl away, still sobbing and mumbling about colors.   
  


“Pidge, go get Shiro! He needs a pod!”   
  


“O-Ok!” the Green Paladin took off to find their leader.   
  


“Keith? Keith stop you're hurt. Hey man look at me.” Lance and Hunk carefully rolled Keith over, wincing at the scars around his eyes. The Galra wheezed and sputtered incoherently, pushing himself away from the two trying to help him and back against the wall.   
  


“I...I don't...know..” Keith started to cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks from closed eyes. Lance crouched in front of him, careful not to touch him yet.   
  


“It's ok, Keith. You don't have to know. Open your eyes for me ok? You gotta look at me Keith.”   
  


Neither Lance or Hunk were prepared for when Keith opened his eyes. They both gasped, looking amazed and horrified at the same time. Keith's eyes were completely black, save for the white and yellow speckles dotting the orbs, making them look like little galaxies.   
  


Keith was completely blind.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro groaned and rubbed his cheek again. He had forgotten how good Keith's right hook was. Allura handed him another ice pack.

 

“He sure did get you. What happened during the games? Why did he hit you?”

 

Shiro shrugged, placing the ice pack on his cheek. “I know he didn't mean it. We all kinda freaked out when we lost our hearing. I just hope he's ok...I know Keith can be distant but it's been worse lately.”

 

Allura nodded, walking beside Shiro as they made their way to the lounge. “I agree. I, I must apologize for my behavior, Shiro.” she looked downcast. “I've been unnecessarily cruel to him since we found out about his Galra heritage…”

 

Shiro was about to respond when they saw Pidge barreling towards them.

 

“Shiro!!”

 

“Pidge? What's wrong?” Shiro blinked. Pidge looked terrified. She skidded to a halt and immediately started tugging on Shiro’s metal arm.

 

“I- we- Keith he-"

 

“Pidge slow down. What happened? What about Keith?” Shiro held her arm gently, trying to get her to calm down. Tears started rolling down the Green Paladins face, which shocked both Allura and Shiro. It took a lot for Pidge to cry. Her tugging became more persistent.

 

“We- we tried talking to Keith. He started freaking out Shiro we just asked him what color drink he wanted he freaked out and ran!” Pidge choked on a sob. “Shiro he fell down the stairs he needs a pod!”

 

Shiro didn't hear Allura gasp. He dropped the ice pack and ran past Pidge as Allura ran to get the pods ready, Pidge following her.

 

As he reached the stairs, his heart almost stopped. He saw Lance crouched in front of the trembling Red Paladin, talking in low tones to him. Tears were rolling down Keith's cheeks, he was mumbling incoherently. Was that blood around his mouth? Shiro was by Lance in a flash. 

 

“Keith?” Shiro reached for him but Lance grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

 

“Panic attack.” Lance turned back to Keith, his hands hovering just above Keith's knees. “Keith? Keith, Shiro is here. We gotta move you, buddy. You're really hurt.”

 

Keith whimpered, the rattling sound he made with every breath cracked Shiro's heart. Keith cracked his eyes open with obvious effort. Shiro paled, unable to look away.

 

What the fuck happened to Keith's eyes?

 

“D...don't make me g-go….” Another sob forced its way out of Keith, his head lolling to the side.

 

_ Concussion… _ Shiro bit his lip. He's never seen Keith like this, but he had to try something.

 

“You don't have to go anywhere Keith.” Shiro gently, and very slowly, reached out and touched Keith's calf. The Red Paladin flinched, but didn't pull away. “You're safe, I promise.”

 

Keith's face crumpled, confused, his sightless gaze fixed somewhere past Lance and Shiro.

 

“S..Shro..?” Keith's eyes slipped shut, and he fell sideways. Lance caught him before his head hit the floor.

 

“Keith?!” Lance felt the Red Paladin's forehead and flinched. “Shiro he’s burning up.”

 

Shiro snapped out of his trance, scooping Keith up gently and fast walking to the med bay, Lance and Hunk at his heels. Keith felt too warm, tremors making his body twitch.

 

The med bay doors opened with a swoosh, and Shiro saw Coran near a ready table.

 

“Set him down here, the pods are under maintenance.” Coran gave the Black Paladin a sympathetic look as he swore, setting Keith down gently. Shiro was at a loss on what to do as Coran did his scan. No one liked how the Altean paled as he watched the screen.

 

“Oh- oh my…”

 

“How bad is it?” Shiro tried to keep his voice calm.

 

“How…” Coran’s mouth pressed into a thin line before he started barking orders. “Shiro, try to wake him and keep him calm. Lance, keep his legs still. Hunk, you hold his arms. Pidge, fetch the green IV bag and the tool cart. Allura and I need to reset some of his bones.” 

 

No one questioned him as they got into place. Shiro took a seat at the head of the cot, carefully framing his face with his hands and running his thumbs along the marred skin below Keith's eyes.

 

“Keith? Keith can you hear me?” Shiro worried his lip as Keith slowly cracked his eyes open, breathing a little harder now. The Galra swallowed thickly.

 

“Sh-Shro…? Wh’happn’d…?” one of Keith's ears started twitching to the sounds happening around them. He didn't seem aware that he was being touched.

 

“You tripped down the stairs. Coran's gonna fix you up, ok?”

 

“H...hur's..” a low whine left Keith's throat.

 

“I know, I know. You'll be- you'll be ok. I'm not going anywhere.” Shiro continued to rub his cheeks gently, frowning at how out of it Keith was.

 

Coran gave everyone the warning that he was about to begin, and Keith screamed.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Within the hour, Keith was asleep, hooked to an IV drip and a heart monitor. Coran had ushered the Paladins and Allura out as soon as he was done, despite the protesting from Shiro. Now the elder Altean stood next to the table Keith was on, his hands pressed firmly to its surface.

 

Coran had seen war before. The war with the Galran empire was nothing new, and he knew what injuries from war looked like.

 

Save for the broken ribs, which Coran guessed the boy hid after their last battle and simply dealt with it, Keith's injuries baffled him.

 

Coran hadn't told the team he actually had to  _ re-break  _ some of Keith's bones. In fact, this was the first time Coran had Keith in his med bay. Once the pods were up and running again, he could put the Red Paladin in one and they would be fixed quickly. It was the other injuries the boy sported.

 

Scars littered Keith's back, his arms, his torso, his legs. None of which looked self inflicted. And his eyes…

 

Coran fought his initial reaction to recoil when Keith's eyes opened fully from the pain. He knew exactly what was wrong with them. The Altean had thought the affliction was a mere fairy tail, told to young ones to scare them, to fascinate them. He had long forgotten the scourge that ruled the Galran empire before Zarkon, but the frightening tales of him haunted Coran.

 

And he would have to explain it to the others, and Keith when he woke up. He also wanted to think Keith was lucky to be born on earth, oblivious to his Galran traits.

 

It seemed Coran was wrong. The scars around Keith's eyes were put there out of malice if the things Keith was screaming was anything to go by.

 

Coran brushed the hybrid's hair back, feeling guilt building in his chest. The Paladins had become like Coran's own flesh and blood. Yet, despite that, despite how he felt for these warriors, these  _ children, _ he treated Keith like an outsider. Like the  _ enemy. _ What kind of father would do that?

 

“I'll make it up to you, my boy...I promise.”

 

Coran flinched at the growl he heard in the back of his mind.

 

The Red Lion was beyond furious.

 

The Altean straightened, brushing his fingers through Keith's hair one more time before turning to the door. He had questions to answer.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Shiro sat on the couch, head in his hands. Guilt coiled and burned in his chest. As much as everyone has told him that this wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but blame himself. How could he not notice Keith was hurting? Or that he couldn't  _ see _ ? Thinking back on it, it was obvious. So fucking obvious. Pidge was pressed against Hunk’s side. Allura was looking through an old book, a determined look on her face. Keith's screams still echoed in everyone's minds.

 

All heads snapped toward the lounge door when Coran entered.

 

“Coran is he ok?” Shiro's voice wavered. The Altean looked grim, but he nodded.

 

“Keith is stable. He should wake up in about a varga. I have him on a painkillers and antibiotics solution. Fast acting, but it will take a toll on him. It's only used for emergencies if the pods are down.” Coran took a seat on the nearby chair. The air was still tense. Lance was the first to break it.

 

“What….what about his eyes? What happened to them? Did he get hurt in one of the battles?”

 

Coran sighed softly. “I'm afraid not. It's genetic. I didn't think it still even existed…” 

 

“Coran...it's not what I think it is, is it?” Allura slowly closed her book as the four Paladins shared a confused look.

 

“I'm afraid it is. There is no translation for humans, but it would roughly mean “galaxy eyes". While it is very rare, it mostly affects Galra….” Coran trailed off, which didn't sit well with Shiro.

 

“But…?” Pidge sat up more.

 

“Keith is extremely lucky to have grown up on Earth. His condition is stuff of fairy tales told to young ones as bedtime stories. My father used to tell me stories of the first Galran ruler. One of his druids told him a vision of a being with the stars in their eyes would be his downfall.” Allura rung her hands together. “The vision drove him to madness, and he culled anyone that had it. Even children…”

 

The group paled.

 

“The superstition carried through the millennia. Those born with the disease were considered bad luck, a pariah. Everything about the disease was destroyed. The only known cure is death.” Coran finished. “As far as I know, Keith is the first one since the old fool died. Do any of you know anything about his parents?”

 

The silence was thick. Shiro stared at the floor, stricken. He didn't know anything about Keith's past, but it wasn't for lack of trying.

 

“I tried. Back at the Garrison. I was assigned to him through the outreach programme...he never opened up to me…”

 

“He never opened up to any of us…” Hunk rubbed at his face, sighing. A loud snarl made them all go rigid.

 

_ “You made him feel like an outcast! You all need to fix the damage you've done to my cub!” _

 

It was quiet for a moment as they all took in Red’s words, until Pidge bolted upright.

 

“Wait. He was the best pilot in the Garrison aside from Shiro, right? How the fuck did he manage that? How can he walk around the Castleship and not bump into anything? How did we  _ not know  _ he was  _ blind?!” _ Pidge felt her heart break. She always called him a loner, never truly acknowledged him. They were supposed to be family out here. They had no one else.

 

Coran gave her a solemn look, checking a device in his pocket.

 

“Keith should be awake soon. I would like for you all to wait here. Overwhelming him would not be in his best interest at the moment.”

 

Shiro felt his stomach sink, but Coran was right. He shared a knowing look with the rest of the team.

 

They would make all this up to Keith. One way or another.

 


	4. Chapter 4

His head was swimming. Keith had no idea why, but his head was swimming. He felt too cold, yet he could feel the sweat clinging to him. It was hard to breathe, and he kept drifting in and out, unable to concentrate on the voices around him.   
  
“-supposed to wake up-"   
  
“-worse than-”   
  
“-fever spike-"   
  
“-infection from injuries-”   
  
Keith couldn't hold back the whine that had built up in the back of his throat. Warm fingers brushed through his hair as something cool and wet was put over his eyes. Whoever it was tried talking to him, but their words just wouldn't process.   
  
_ “Sleep, kitten. You're safe.” _   
  
Those words rang clear as a bell in his head. The hybrid whined again before slipping fully into unconsciousness.   
  
\-------------------------------   
  
The next time Keith woke up, he was falling into something solid, yet warm. He groaned softly as he rubbed his face into what he fell against, trying to reorient himself. Whatever it was, it smelled familiar. Like mint and tea.   
  
“Keith? Keith are you alright?”   
  
The voice made his ears twitch. Sounded familiar too.   
  
“See if you can bring him to the table. It's his first time in a pod, disorientation is normal. He'll catch up in a moment.”   
  
Another familiar voice. Keith grunted as he was picked up and carried. Table? Pod?   
  
_ “How are you feeling, cub?” _   
  
_ “Mom? What happened? What's a pod?” _ Keith furrowed his brow in confusion as he was set down on a hard surface. Someone sat next to him, keeping a strong arm around his shoulders.   
  
_ “You fell down the stairs my love.” _ Red grumbled her concern.   
  


Keith frowned. Stairs? He was usually so careful walking around the Castleship. How could he fall down the stairs? He was so deep in thought he barely felt someone tilt his chin up.   
  
“You hit your head pretty hard, lad. Are you feeling nauseous at all?” Keith heard a click next to his ear, then another. Was this Coran? His thoughts were still sluggish.   
  


“Mmf….not really...kinda hungry I think?” Keith heard Coran chuckle, and whoever was sat next to him started rubbing his back.   
  


“You are a little on the thin side, my boy. Have you been eating properly?” Keith heard shuffling. “Just need to check you over, ok?”   
  
Keith blinked, he heard Coran get closer, and touch the skin under his eyes.   
  


It all came back to him, hitting his brain like a truck. He went rigid. The games. Lance trying to talk. Oh god, oh no. They know.   
  


_ ‘They know they'll hate me now they know-’ _   
  


**_“DEMON BOY! DEMON BOY! DEMON BOY!_ ** ”   
  


“Keith! Keith, breathe. It's ok. You're ok.” a warm hand and a cool hand cupped his wet cheeks. When did he start crying? His grip on the table’s edge wouldn't give, he felt gentle thumbs rub away his tears.   
  


“Come on, Keith, deep breath in. Let it out slowly. That's it. Keep doing that, you're doing great.”   
  


Keith had trouble following Shiro’s instructions at first, but after a few moments, his breathing evened out. He felt awful again. He could feel Red in the back of his mind trying to be soothing, but for once, it wasn't really helping. The team found out his secret. Would they kick him out? Where would he go?   
  
“K-Kashi….” Keith's voice was so quiet Shiro had to lean it. “I'm sorry…”   
  
Shiro continued to pet the Galra’s cheeks gently, tears stinging his eyes. Keith only called him Kashi once, and that was after a nightmare. “No, Keith, I'm sorry. None of us are mad at you. We all have questions, and I mean a lot of questions...but you have nothing to be sorry for. Ok?”   
  
Keith couldn't say he believed him, so he simply nodded, his jaw set firmly as he sniffled. At least his ribs didn't hurt anymore. Shiro kept rubbing his cheeks as he calmed down. Keith found he…..liked the feeling, and he found himself leaning into Shiro's hand. Those feelings he tried to keep locked away almost broke free.   
  
And he was terrified of them.   
  


These sensations always lead to pain, rejection. There was no possible way Shiro could love him. He recoiled away from the Black Paladin, squeezing his eyes shut. Pain always followed. Gentle touches weren't good-   
  
But the pain never came.   
  


Shiro and Coran shared a concerned look, but the Black Paladin didn't follow Keith as he recoiled. He looked terrified.   
  
Shiro hated it, and wanted to kill whoever ot was that made Keith this afraid.   
  
Coran cleared his throat. “Keith, would it be alright if I finished checking you over? You were quite sick. The pods work very well but they aren't perfect.”   
  


Keith twitched his ear at Coran. Oh wait. Healing pods. He was sick? The hybrid frowned and slowly sat up a little again, keeping his face forward. His ears slowly pressed backward. He remembered the explanation about the healing pods. Guess his eyes were truly unrepairable.   
  
“How..” his throat felt dry. “How long was I out?”   
  
“About five quintants. You had an infection in one of your injuries that didn't heal properly- I'm going to touch your shoulder now- and I had to set and re break some of your bones.” Coran slowly rotated his left arm, then moved to his right. He kept a hand on Keith at all times, telling him where he was going to touch. It settled the hybrid, only a little bit. Keith lowered his ears shamefully. He didn't realize he was that bad. He worried the team for nothing.   
  
“How does it feel when you stretch? Any pain?”   
  
Keith sighed, lifting his arms up at Coran's instruction. He winced a little. It felt like his sides were bruised, he was a little stiff, but he would be alright.   
  
“M-my sides feel tender…” Keith laid his tail on his lap as Coran hummed in thought. He started to pick at the fabric of...was this a jumpsuit? He didn't own a jumpsuit…   
  
“Claws, Keith. It's a suit for the pods.” Shiro was next to him again on the table, rubbing his back slowly. “I uh, brought you some clothes...they're mine, but they should fit. Maybe. Pidge didn't have the heart to mess up your room.”   
  
Keith paled. How much of him did they fucking see?!   
  
The other two in the room didn't seem to notice as Coran finished checking Keith over. “You will stay off training and missions until the bruising is gone. I would like for you to ease back into things.” Coran patted his shoulder gently. “Do you need help getting dressed?”   
  
The red paladin pinned his ears back. He wasn't helpless.   
  
_ “They are trying dear. Cut them some slack, as you humans say.” _   
  
Keith huffed, but he knew Red was right. His dignity was already lost. So he nodded slowly. Shiro must have known what Keith was thinking, because he stood up, helping the hyrbid off the table. Keith was a bit wobbly. Shiro guided Keith's hands to the zipper on the front.   
  
“The clothes are on the table behind you, we won't look ok?” Shiro ruffled his hair when he nodded and turned around.   
  
_ “They aren't looking now cub. Go ahead.” _   
  
Keith slowly took off the pod suit. It was a bit difficult, but he managed. He felt around the table and found the clothes, feeling his cheeks heat up. These were Shiro's clothes. The sweat pants were too big, Keith had to tie the string to them, and he practically swam in the hoodie he supplied. It smelled clean, with a hint of flowers. It was nice.   
  
“Ok..” Keith kept feeling around the table.   
  
His glasses were gone….   
  
Not that it mattered now anyway. The team knew he was more of a freak than they thought. His ears lowered again and his tail sagged. This absolutely sucked. Keith just closed his eyes. He already scared his team when he turned into a Galra, he couldn't even fathom what they thought of him now.   
  
Keith jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, relaxing a little when he heard Shiro chuckle.   
  
“Well, at least the clothes will be warm. You look like you're swimming in them.”   
  
“You're too tall….” Keith knew that wasn't totally true. He barely ate.   
  
Another stupid mistake…. Keith grimaced and tried not to pull away when Shiro wrapped his arm around his shoulders, thanking Coran and leading Keith gently out of the med bay. The hybrid was grateful for it. He's never been in this part of the Castleship.   
  
Keith couldn't take the silence anymore.   
  
“What time is it?”   
  
“Late.” Shiro yawned. “Everyone should be asleep. We all took turns watching over you while you were down.”   
  
Something ugly twisted in Keith's chest. Raw guilt coiled around his anxiety, making him tense. Shiro rubbed his shoulder gently as they walked.   
  
“Don't worry about it, Keith. We did it because we wanted to. Do you want something to eat? You said you were hungry…”   
  
Keith shook his head. “I can get something…” another lie. “You should go get some sleep.”   
  
“Are you sure? I don't mind getting you food.” Shiro sounded genuinely concerned. Keith worried his lip, feeling something warm trying to chase away the hollow feeling in his chest.   
  
A feeling he refused to entertain. It would just hurt worse when they would all decide they've had enough of him. So he refused the affection, no matter how much he craved it. He simply nodded, twitching his ears in surprise when the Black Paladin pulled him into a hug.   
  
“Just… I'm here of you need to talk Keith. All of us. We- we want to help.”   
  
Keith didn't return the hug, and soon he found himself alone.   
  
The silence crashed around him.   
  
_ “M-mom….what part of the castle am I in…” _   
  
_ “The split in the hall. Sleeping quarters in front of you, turning around will lead you to the lounge and the kitchen.” _ There was a sadness to Red’s voice. Keith hated it.   
  
He turned around and slowly made his way to the lounge. No point in going to the kitchen. Red couldn't help him find things in the cupboards or the fridge, and the last time he tried he ended up with a mouthful of something awful that he thought was a strong smelling drink. So he avoided the kitchen unless Hunk was cooking.   
  
He was met with the sound of a clacking keyboard as he entered the lounge. Pidge must be awake. No one else can type that fast. Keeping as quiet as he could, he managed to get to his favorite chair. Sinking into it.   
  
Keith curled up in the chair, Pidge hadn't noticed him yet. He rested his head against the arm of the and listened to the Green Paladin type. The steady sounds were making him drowsy, and he finally fell asleep.   
  
At least he wasn't alone


	5. Chapter 5

Pidge grumbled to herself, shoving her laptop away and leaned back against the couch. She took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

 

She couldn't find a damn thing about Keith's eyes.

 

Nothing came up in any database she hacked into. Coran said there would be nothing, but Pidge wanted to find  _ something. Anything, _ to help Keith. All her searching didn't turn up anything useful, only horrific cases of people that had the condition and were brutalized for it. Murdered. Pidge didn't want to know how many children were left to die because of the affliction.

 

Pidge got up and stretched. Shiro was supposed to come get her for her round watching the pod, but a soft rumbling sound caught her attention. Blinking, she looked around before finding the source of the rumbling.

 

Her jaw almost hit the floor.

 

Keith was curled up in a chair. Keith was  _ purring. _

 

Pidge almost squealed at how cute this was. No wonder Shiro didn't come get her, he must have gotten out a while ago. Pidge checked the time. Still early, no one else would be awake for a few vargas. The Green Paladin crept closer to Keith's chair and crouched, just looking at him. He seemed so small like this. Shiro's clothes were way too big, but she had seen Keith on the table as Coran set his ribs. He was too damn skinny. Hunk had almost lost his mind at how thin Keith was.

 

Pidge had a sinking feeling that there was a reason Keith barely ate, made worse by the knowledge of his blindness. He probably couldn't navigate the kitchen as well as he could the castle halls. It still baffled her at how well he could get around and never letting on that he couldn't see. She had so many questions to ask him. But right now, he looked very uncomfortable in his chair. She looked back at her makeshift nest on the floor by the couch, worrying her lip with her teeth.

 

_ “I want to make things right. Be the sister I should've been in the beginning. How can we fix this?” _

 

Her own words rang in her head, and she made her decision. The worst thing that could happen in this scenario is that he freaks out, and cracks her. Which she wouldn't blame him if he did.

 

It was worth a shot.

 

“Keith?” Pidge kept her voice low and calm, gently shaking his shoulder. “Keith wake up.”

 

Keith stirred, making a confused noise as he lifted his head a little. Good. No freaking out.

 

“That looks super uncomfortable dude. Wanna lay in my blanket nest?” Pidge gave a soft smile when Keith slowly sat up, stretching and yawning.

 

“Wh’t timeisit?” Keith mumbled. He looked exhausted, out of it. He seemed to still be dazed from the pod.

 

“Early. Or late, depending on who you ask. Come lay on the blankets. That chair is gonna give you a kink in your back.” Pidge tilted her head, he kept his eyes closed. Must be habit.

 

Keith twitched his ears before he nodded slowly, the poor thing was so out of it, and Pidge gently guided him to the blanket pile. It was weird not hearing him protest, but soon the Green Paladin had Keith situated next to her. Though, apparently just being next to Pidge wasn't good enough, because soon she found herself being snuggled against by the resident Galra. He situated himself so his head was in her lap, and he nuzzled into her stomach, purring louder now.

 

Pidge blinked. She had taken a nap earlier, so she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. But the way he just...cuddled up like this shocked her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, watching him sleep for a bit before pulling her laptop closer.

 

\---------------------------

 

Hunk yawned, stretching before he fully got out of bed. Rubbing his face he started his morning routine. His thoughts drifted to Keith as he brushed his teeth. The Yellow Paladin still couldn't believe Keith hid being blind this whole time. It made the guilt rise like bile in his throat. He should have seen it in the way he never saw Keith in the kitchen unless he was in there, he should have seen it in the way Keith never wanted to watch a movie with them.

 

_ ‘I should have seen it a mile away…’ _

 

_ “You cannot blame yourself, my Paladin. Red’s cub is as stubborn as she is.” _

 

Yellow’s voice did nothing to soothe his guilt. He finished his routine and made his way towards the kitchen to make them all breakfast. He had decided after Keith was well enough, he would find out everything Keith liked, whether or not the Red Paladin wanted him to.

 

Hunk stopped when he heard typing from the lounge. Pidge was in the lounge? Wasn't it her turn to watch the pod? It wasn't surprising that she was awake, so he turned to the lounge to ask Pidge what she would want for breakfast. He walked up to the couch, only to find he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 

Pidge was on her laptop. That was normal.  _ Keith  _ was  _ cuddling  _ Pidge.

 

Hunk couldn't hold back the gasping squeak, which was followed by a harsh shooshing from Pidge.

 

“Oh no, he's adorable! Wait, when did he get out?” Hunk kept his voice at a whisper, not having the heart to wake the hybrid up.

 

“A few vargas ago, I guess. He's still out of it. Didn't even put up a fight.” she ran her fingers gently though Keith's hair when he started to fuss, settling back down and purring louder.

 

Hunk leaned in closer to look at Keith. He looked so peaceful. Much better than he was five quintants ago. That had terrified them all.

 

“He looks a lot better than he did.” though still too thin. Hunk would fix that.

 

“Yeah, he does. What's for breakfast?” Pidge glanced up again.

 

“Well, I was hoping he was awake. I wanted to see what kind of food he likes-"

 

Hunk was interrupted by a sleepy groan, and Keith started to stir. The Yellow Paladin covered his mouth to suppress a squeal as the hybrid stretched - _ like a cat oh my god-  _ and yawned. His ears twitched as he nuzzled into Pidge again. Keith huffed, and then went completely still. They watched as the fur on Keith's ears and tail fluffed up, reminding Hunk of the cat his dog once chased across his backyard.

 

Uh oh.

 

“Keith? Hey, relax, it's ok.” Pidge slowly ran her fingers through Keith's hair again. It only made Keith flinch away, and he scrambled back away from Pidge and right against his chair.

 

“I-I'm sor-r-ry….” The Red Paladin pressed himself as far into the chair as he could, fighting to get air in his lungs, waiting for the yelling, the scolding, the  _ pain. _

 

_ He crossed a boundary. He's not allowed to touch people. He's filthy, tainted,  _ **_demon._ **

 

But, once again, the hurt never came.

 

His ears twitched for sounds. For anything. He didn't remember falling asleep, let alone in  _ someone's lap _ . Where was he? His mind was trying to catch up, and he flinched again when he felt someone place their hands on his. They pulled his hands away from the floor, holding them gently. Someone else slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Keith, bro, you're ok. It's just me and Hunk. You fell asleep in the chair. I moved you to my blanket pile.” Pidge rubbed the backs of his hands. Keith thumped his tail on the ground in thought, and most of the tension seeped from his shoulders. He ended up leaning into Hunk as things started to catch up to him.

 

“Pidge..?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I-" he was shooshed by Pidge.

 

“Don't apologize. Seriously. It's ok, I didn't mind at all. You looked super uncomfy in the chair. Plus, you're fucking adorable.” Pidge and Hunk grinned at how Keith's face turned a dark purple.

 

“Little buddy, I didn't know you could purr!” Hunk pulled him closer in a warm hug.

 

“I what.” Keith was getting pale again.

 

“You didn't know you purr? It must be a Galra thing. Oh, Hunk’s about to make breakfast. What do you want?” Pidge rubbed the backs of his hands gently. Keith shrugged.

 

“I uhh, I don't really know what kind of stuff i like honestly….” Keith lowered his ears.

 

“Hey, that's alright. Just means you can take Lance's spot as taste tester.” Hunk gave him another warm hug, and got up to start cooking.

 

Pidge and Keith sat in silence for a few moments, the Green Paladin getting a bit closer.

 

“Keith?”

 

He lifted his chin a bit to the sound of her voice.

 

“You know if you want to cuddle, all you have to do is ask, right?” she squeezed his hands gently.

 

Keith gulped. He could just...ask? That can't be right.

 

“I...I don't…”

 

This time Pidge pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing the back of his head, much like Keith's first family used to do- 

 

_ ‘Don't think about them. It hurts too much.’ _

 

“I'm sorry, Keith. I'm so sorry...I should've been a better sister…” 

 

Pidge sounded so sad. She's not supposed to sound like that.

 

_ “They really are trying, kitten.” _ Red's tired voice entered his mind. She must have just woken up.  _ “Please, let them. You need this.” _

 

Keith worried his lip, his ear twitching. Maybe...maybe he could give this a shot. He slowly wrapped his arms back around the Green Paladin, making her jump in surprise.

 

“I...I forgive you...sis…” he felt his lip twitch up a little. Calling her ‘sis’ felt, really nice. 

 

Pidge hugged him tighter before a loud rumbling sound ruined the mood of their bonding moment. Pidge pulled back from their hug, poking at his stomach and making him twitch.

 

“Dude, was that your stomach?!”

 

Keith felt his cheeks burning again, nodding slowly. Pidge sighed, getting to her feet while grabbing one of his hands.

 

“Well c’mon, we better get to the kitchen. Hunk about lost his mind when he saw how thin you were.” Pidge helped him up, and proceeded to lead him to the kitchen.

 

“I can get there myself.” Keith huffed. He wasn't a baby.

 

“Well duh. I know that. But I don't want you running off.”

 

_ “You need to eat, kitten. And since I can't make you, they will.” _

 

Keith could hear the grin in Red's voice, and he pouted.

 

His pout was short lived. When they got to the kitchen, Keith's stomach grumbled again from the  _ holy shit what is that smell he needed twenty of what that is. _

 

Pidge sat the Galra at the table, he could hear Hunk humming away near the stove. Keith chewed on his lip again.

 

_ “I can feel your worry, dear. What are you thinking?”  _ Red hummed, still amused at her cub pouting.

 

_ “I just….why are they doing this? What's the catch?” _

 

Red makes a noise of inquiry in the back of his mind.  _ “Why would there be a catch?” _

 

Oh yeah. Keith never fully opened up to Red either. He just couldn't. Red would surely think him weak if he told her everything.

 

_ “You have nothing to worry about. I can sense they are trying. I love you, my little kitten.” _

 

Keith couldn't help but smile.  _ “I love you too, mom.”  _ Red purred loudly.

 

He jumped a little when something cold was pressed into his hand. The hybrid frowned and prodded at it with his claw. It sounded like metal. A can?

 

“It's one of those space drinks from the mall. This one's the purple one. Usually purple means it tastes like grapes, but we're in space. Purple could mean anything up here.” Pidge explained. “It's already open for you.”

 

Keith nodded. He liked grapes. He only had then once, but he liked them. Raising the can to his lips, he took a sip.

 

And instantly regretted his decision. Pidge laughed at the face he made.

 

“What the actual fuck is this? That is so not grape.” he set the can down and tried to think of everything but the forsaken contents within it. Pidge must have taken a sip because Keith heard her start to gag.

 

“Yo what the shit this is disgusting! It tastes like cough syrup and ass.”

 

They both gagged and groaned as Hunk brought in some plates.

 

“That bad huh?” Hunk picked the can up and sniffed, making a face. “Yeah, no, I'm not drinking that.”

 

Keith shuddered and felt another cold object enter his hand.

 

“It's water.” Pidge downed her glass and filled her cup again.

 

“Food’s almost done. Shiro and Lance will probably be up soon too.” Hunk called from the stove.

 

Pidge watched the deep purple flush rising on Keith's face at the mention of the Black Paladin, and she smirked.

 

“So you  _ do  _ have a thing for Shiro.”

 

Keith spit out his drink. 


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro woke up early, as always, and headed straight for the Lion's hangar. He barely slept, thoughts rampant and overwhelming. While he wanted to immediately search for Keith, he felt like he needed to talk to Black. Shiro needed her guidance on how to approach Keith. His sleep was haunted by what the hybrid was screaming before he was put into the pod, desperate apologies and pleas to not go into whatever the “Quiet Room” was.

 

He shuddered, clenching his fists. Shiro never wanted to see Keith like that again. Keith looked so scared, so frail, and his eyes…

 

It still bugged the Black Paladin that he never noticed, but it made so much sense to him now. Why Keith never noticed him unless he said something first, why he wore those goggles, why he has always been so standoffish. Shiro felt like he failed Keith the more he thought about it.

 

He was do deep in thought, he ran right into Lance.

 

“Hey, big guy. What's up?” Lance smirked at him. “You never space out this bad. Kitchen is the other way.”

 

“Oh, yeah I just- needed to spend some time with Black..” Shiro sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he continued towards the hangar.

 

Lance blinked, and followed Shiro. “Is everything ok? Wait- did something happen to Keith? Is he alright?”

 

“No, he's alright. Well I mean- as alright as he can be, I guess. I just…” he groaned, leaning onto Black's paw when they reached her. “I have, no idea how to go about this.”

 

“What? Feelings?” Lance crossed his arms, looking confused. “You're nervous.”

 

“Of course I'm nervous, Lance. You saw him a few days ago..” Shiro ran his flesh hand down his face. “What- what if he doesn't feel the same way, and me confessing just messes up everything?”

 

“Shiro, buddy, you two are close already. I mean, he broke you out of the Garrison, and he's _blind._ He did all that _blind,_ dude. If there isn't something there, I'll eat that weird pink fruit that smells like old cheese Coran tried to get us to eat.” Lance made a face at the thought of eating that fruit.

 

“That's- different. I think. I just-” Shiro threw his hands up, starting to pace. “I don't know why this is so difficult. I- do you think it's too soon? Ya know, with us all finding out the way we did?”

 

Lance was about to answer, but he was interrupted by a low growl. Red was staring right at Shiro, her flame bright eyes glowing. She growled again before returning to her previous stance.

 

“Umm…” Shiro's brow furrowed.

 

 _“Sister says that you better not hurt her cub, but she approves of you.”_ Black rumbled behind him, amused.

 

Shiro gawked at Red, but eventually pulled himself together enough to nod. Lance whistled, eyebrows shooting up.

 

“I guess Red approves? She didn't eat you, so that's good.” The Blue Paladin gave Shiro a pat on the back. “Now, let's go get some breakfast.”

 

\---------------------------

 

Keith coughed and hacked on his drink as Pidge rushed over to rub his back.

 

“I'm sorry!”

 

“How *cough* how did you know?” Keith wiped his mouth and coughed one more time.

 

“I just guessed.” was her deadpan answer.

 

“Pidge, what did you do to Keith?” Hunk frowned at the Green Paladin as he brought in a platter of food.

 

“Keith has feelings for Shiro.” Pidge looked excited, but Hunk saw the grim look on Keith's face. Hunk frowned, setting the platter down in front of the hybrid.

 

“Have you told Shiro?” Hunk placed a fork in Keith's hand. “I made pancakes! They aren't anything special, but we have what I think is the Altean equivalent to syrup. It's good.”

 

Keith's appetite had gone south. Everyone was finding out his damn secrets, and he couldn't decide if he wanted to lash out, or hide somewhere and wither away. His stomach rumbled again, but the pancakes smelled too good to ignore. A few bites, he could manage a few bites. When was the last time he had pancakes?

 

He felt for the platter, not bothering if there was syrup on it, and slowly forked up a bite of food. Keith melted into the chair.

 

_‘Hunk really is an amazing cook…’_

 

“So. _Does_ Shiro know?” Hunk glared at Pidge for talking with her mouth full, frowning as Keith paled.

 

“No. He doesn't.” Keith stabbed up another bite.

 

“Are you going to tell him?”

 

“Pidge-"

 

Keith shoved his fork away. Two bites. That was enough. “I need a shower.” He quickly left the kitchen, feeling his way back to his room and away from the scolding Hunk was giving Pidge.

 

It was times like these that he wished he could slam the doors in the Castleship.

 

It was times like these he was grateful that the bedrooms had an attached shower.

 

Keith was careful in removing the clothes, they were Shiro's after all…

 

He hated feelings. He hated them with a burning passion. Ironic.

 

The hybrid gently placed Shiro's clothes on his bed, feeling his way to the shower. He fumbled with the knobs, relaxing a little when the cold spray washed over him. Too cold, but he didn't care. He felt tears stinging his eyes.

 

Shiro couldn't know how he felt about him. He just couldn't. Shiro would hate him, he was everything the Black Paladin should be afraid of, everything that represented what hurt Shiro. It would just make things worse.

 

**_“DEMONS DON'T DESERVE HAPPY ENDINGS!”_ **

 

Keith covered his mouth to hide his sobs, chest heaving with the force of them. He sank to the shower floor, the ice cold water making his skin prickle, the scars on him more prominent from it. They hurt. They _hurt_ and he just wanted to _disappear._

 

_‘Demons don't deserve happy endings….’_

 

\----------------------------------

 

Shiro and Lance walked together to the kitchen, discussing how Shiro should go about telling Keith how he felt when the Blue Paladin sniffed the air.

 

“Oh my god Hunk made pancakes.” Lance bounded into the kitchen and sat down, Shiro coming in right behind him.

 

“Hunk these smell amazing.” Lance got himself a plate as Shiro looked around the table, frowning.

 

“Is Keith awake?”

 

“Well...he fell asleep in the chair last night-" Pidge started.

 

“But?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

 

“He said he needed a shower...I, I upset him I think…” the Green Paladin pushed her pancakes around.

 

“It's alright, I'll go talk to him.” Shiro gave her a smile, and left to go find Keith.

 

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk nodded, they finished their breakfast as Allura and Coran joined them.

 

\---------------------------------

Shiro found his clothes folded, although messy, in front of his door. He just left them there, they weren't going anywhere. He just wanted to see Keith.

 

The Paladin in question wasn't in the med bay, or the lounge, or his room. So that left the training room. That thought made Shiro frown, Keith shouldn't be training. He needed to relax until the bruising went away.

 

Shiro walked into the training room and immediately stopped. He felt his face heat up when he saw Keith, but his thoughts turned to confusion as he watched the hybrid...argue with a gladiator?

 

“Seriously, mom, I can train! Just- just put it on level one or something!”

 

Mom? What the actual fuck? Shiro stayed quiet, but as he stared at the gladiator more, he saw on its screen a….concerned red cat emoji?

 

What?

 

The gladiator rumbled, and Keith crossed his arms, ears twitching. Shiro was thoroughly confused now. The Black Paladin watched the emoji change emotions, but it stayed the same red cat.

 

“Oh alright, fuck. Put it on….I don't know. You pick…”

 

Keith moved to the middle of the training room and started doing some stretches, wincing when he moved too quickly. Shiro was about to announce his presence when a growl filled his head. The gladiator was looking at him, the emoji looking like it was hissing at him.

 

 _“He is in no danger, my Paladin.”_ Black purred in the back of his mind. _“We are sometimes able to transfer some of our consciousness into the Castleship, but only for basic systems such as the gladiator bots.”_

 

Shiro only blinked, thoroughly confused, and Black chuckled as music started to play. He saw Keith's cheeks turn a dark purple.

 

“Really, mom, this one again? Yeah I know it's your favorite…”

 

His ears twitched and he huffed, then started to dance to the music.

 

Shiro's jaw dropped. Keith could dance, and _beautifully._ He looked peaceful, like nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. It was only Keith and the music.

 

The Black Paladin felt his heart constrict. He wanted to be dancing with Keith, but he just stood there, blushing like an idiot. He heard Black in the back of his mind, pushing him to join the hybrid, but he couldn't find it in him to interrupt.

 

Keith stumbled a few times, but ultimately his routine was flawless. As the music faded out, the Red Paladin stopped, wiping his forehead on the bottom of his t-shirt. He took even breaths as he calmed down, and Shiro decided then to make himself known by slowly clapping. He had to contain a groan as Keith's ears and tail fluffed up - _because holy shit that's cute-_ and he had to duck at the shoe thrown at him.

 

“Whoa, easy spitfire. It's just me.”

 

“What the fu- Shiro? When did you come in here?” Keith stiffened up as he heard Shiro walk closer. “ _When did you get in here?_ ”

 

Shiro rubbed the back of his head, his stomach twisting with his nerves. “Umm, before you started dancing. You're really good, I had no idea you could dance.”

 

Keith swallowed. “Uhh...thanks…”

 

“Will you teach me sometime?”

 

“What?”

 

“To dance. Will you teach me sometime?” Shiro's heart was beginning to thud in his chest. “I've always wanted to learn, just never had the time.”

 

Keith flattened his ears back. He expected to be scolded for being in the training room, not asked to teach someone how to dance. He simply nodded, he still wasn't up to dealing with anyone right now.

 

“Alright, cool.”

 

An awkward silence fell between the two. Keith cleared his throat. “It's uhh, probably around lunchtime by now. You should go eat something.” Keith made to walk past Shiro, but the Black Paladin stopped him with a gentle grab of his arm.

 

“Keith can I ask you something?” Shiro gulped, here goes nothing.

 

Keith turned a little to face his direction. “What?”

 

Shiro took a deep breath. “Keith I- this probably isn't the right time, but I'm not sure when the right time is so...I love you."

 

“I, love you too, Shiro, what-” Keith twitched an ear.

 

“No, Keith. I mean it. I _love_ you.”

 

Keith froze. Shiro, what?

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“I love you, Keith. I have since we came up here, I just- well, you know how Adam always said I was bad at feelings, and-”

 

**_“C’mon baby, don't you love me?”_ **

 

Keith yanked his arm free, shaking. “That...that's not funny, Shiro….” his voice was so soft.

 

“Wha- Keith I'm not joking-”

 

“That's not _fucking funny_ Shiro!” Keith pinned his ears back and bolted from the training room.

 

Shiro just stood there, unsure if he could even be angry. Keith looked hurt, scared, but it didn't help the way his heart constricted in his chest.

 

What was he supposed to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams fists on the table*
> 
> FUCK DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO COME BACK TO RHIS FIC I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LOVING IT AS MUCH AS I AM

Keith pressed himself into the corner of his bed, against the wall. He held his her between his knees, trying to calm his breathing.

 

**_“Don't be such a prude, Keith. I know you've been wanting this.”_ **

 

**_“I...I don't...Mike no-"_ **

 

He was perfectly capable of calming himself from a panic attack, but it wasn't working this time. He couldn't  _ breathe  _ and he wanted  _ someone  _ to check on him and he wanted  _ Shiro _ -

 

Oh god, Shiro, he upset Shiro. Shiro had  _ feelings  _ for him and he  _ rejected him. _ Shiro would definitely hate him now. He couldn't do this, Keith couldn't do this. He upset Shiro cause he couldn't just  _ admit  _ his damn _ feelings _ . Feelings he wasn't  _ allowed to have _ .

 

**_“Just pin him down, this will be great! Keith needs to loosen up, right guys?”_ **

 

Keith dug his claws into his arms. No one ever loved him. No one could. They always lied. He wasn't allowed he wasn't-

 

Keith felt Red enter his mind and blanket his consciousness with her own. Soothing, warm, motherly. She only did this when his panic just wouldn't subside, which wasn't often. He imagined that if one of the other Lions did this, it would feel suffocating. Keith slowly laid on his side, clutching his pillow as he wheezed. He felt himself slowly drift off to sleep, Red's constant purring giving him a sense of security.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Shiro didn't move from where he stood in the training room, staring at the door. The gladiator powered down immediately after Keith ran off. He wanted to be upset, he wanted to feel rejected. But….he just couldn't. The Black Paladin's thoughts went to how Keith was when he fell down the stairs, the things he was pleading to stop.

 

That was fear, plain, agonizing fear. Shiro knew next to nothing about Keith's past, but for that kind of reaction, it couldn't be pretty. He took a deep breath, pulled himself together, and walked out of the training room.

 

He and Keith needed to have a talk. Even is the hybrid didn't return his feelings, he needed to know that Shiro would always be there for him. No matter what. He wasn't going to give up on Keith.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Shiro was convinced Keith was avoiding him. Actually, he was avoiding everyone. It had been roughly four days since Keith got out of the pod, and the team had only seen the hybrid when Coran dragged him to the med bay for a check up.

 

Right now, though, they had gathered in the lounge at Allura’s request. Coran entered the lounge after a few moments with a pouting Keith in tow.

 

“Hello, Keith. Are you feeling better?” the Princess kept her voice light, though her expression fell when Keith tensed and simply nodded. 

 

Allura cleared her throat. “Paladins, we have been contacted by an old ally of Altea. They are concerned that the Empire is closing in on them, and have requested our help.”

 

“That should be simple. Maybe they will join the Coalition.” Pidge pushed her glasses up.

 

“Well, yes….” Allura trailed off, she kept glancing at Keith. 

 

“What's the catch?” Shiro frowned, his brow knitting together. He didn't like the way Allura was looking at Keith. It wasn't malice, but genuine concern.

 

“The Muerdia are very, very,  _ very  _ anti Galra. I- Keith I know you can take care of yourself, you have proven that time and time again. But not only are the Muerdia dangerous, they're  _ cunning _ . They can dive into the soul of an individual and tear then apart from the inside. I don't know how they will react to you-”

 

“You want me to stay behind.” Keith interrupted, ears pinned back against his skull. Allura didn't sound angry. She sounded worried, and it unsettled Keith. This wasn't normal.

 

“Well no, we need you to pilot the Red Lion. I just, we need to make a plan. I don't know what's changed since the last time my father had talked to the Muerdia. I want you to be guarded at all times.”

 

Keith bristled. “I don't need a babysitter!”

 

“Keith.” the hybrid moved an ear towards Shiro. “She has a point. We don't want you to get hurt.” Keith opened his mouth, but Shiro continued. “It has nothing to do with your blindness. We know, we all know damn well, you can handle a battle just fine. This isn't about your competence-”

 

“We're family out here.” Lance piped up.

 

“We want you safe, little buddy. That's all.” Hunk spoke up from his left.

 

Keith clicked his jaw shut, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. He didn't need a fucking babysitter!

 

_ “They have a point, cub. This information worries me. I, I can't always be with you, my boy. Please let them protect you where i cannot.”  _

 

Keith sighed, deflating. He didn't want Red to be upset.

 

“I...I need a new pair of goggles….” Keith grumbled, flicking his tail.

 

“I think I might have a pair, if you want to use them.” Hunk stepped closer to Keith, and Shiro bit back a wounded noise at the way the Red Paladin tensed up.

 

“Uhh...sure...thanks…” Keith's tail flicked behind him as Hunk gently took his hand and led him to his room. 

 

“We will depart in three vargas!” Allura called out as her and Shiro started their plan.

 

Keith was silent as Hunk lead him to his room, he heard the door open and close. Hunk let go of his hand and started rummaging through his things.

 

“They should be here somewhere…” Hunk mumbled to himself while he searched.

 

Keith held his arms to himself. “Why…”

 

“Hm? Why what? Aha! Here they are! They look kinda silly, but we will get you a cooler pair at the space mall.” Hunk gently placed the goggles into Keith's hands, blinking at how the Galra's shoulders started to tremble.

 

“Why are you guys doing this…?” Keith gripped the goggles tightly.

 

“What do you mean?” Hunk tilted his head. 

 

“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?” Keith lifted his head a little to where he thought Hunk’s face was, his eyes opening. “If it's out of pity don't bother…” his voice was so soft, sad. Keith sniffled. Damnit, no, he was crying in front of Hunk.

 

The Yellow Paladin was stricken. “What? No, oh my god, no Keith it's not pity!” Hunk pulled the hybrid closer when Keith started to cry, whimpering in his attempt to stop the flow of tears. “Lance was right. We're a family out here, Keith. We just want you safe-"

 

Keith tried pushing Hunk away. “You guys never acted that way before you all found out I couldn't see! Why is it different now?! Why….” Keith dissolved into sobs, hiding his face in Hunk's chest. “I don't want your pity!”

 

Hunk just held him tightly, rubbing the back of his head. He wanted to cry with Keith. “It should have been like this since the beginning, little buddy. We should've- I know we didn't- I'm so sorry, Keith...I'm sorry…”

 

Keith eventually wiggled out of the hug, situating the goggles onto his face after drying his eyes. He did look a little silly, but they worked. Keith mumbled a thank you, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks as he turned to leave. 

 

“Keith wait-" Hunk tried to stop him, he didn't want Keith to leave when he was this upset.

 

The Yellow Paladin winced when Keith ran right into the door. He fumbled with the lock, then disappeared down the hallway.

 

\----------------------------------

 

~** _ Keith, you need to stay in sight at all times. Keep your helmet on. I don't care if you have to hold someone's hand the whole time, don't stray from the group. And don't talk to anyone without one of us there.**~ _

 

Shiro's voice was full of authority, and it made Keith's face heat up, though he would never admit it. He was calmer now, and he had time to sort of process what Shiro told him. He wasn't sure if he believed him or not, but he had to remind himself that Shiro would never hurt him on purpose.

 

~** _ Shiro, are you telling me to be rude?**~ _

 

_ ~**Damn straight, as you humans say.**~  _ Allura stated.

 

Keith startled. He wasn't expecting that from Allura. Pidge, maybe, but not the Princess.

 

_ “Don't worry, little love. I will guide you as best I can.”  _ Red's voice took on a threatening tone.  _ “No one will hurt you.” _

 

Keith smiled a little, sending his thanks and love through the bond to Red. She purred loudly, but fell silent when they landed on the planet.

 

“Jesus, this place is fucking depressing…” Pidge looked around at the greyed out atmosphere. The flora looked like it was either dead, or about to come alive and eat them. She didn't like it. So as soon as Keith exited Red, she plastered herself to his side and linked her arm in his. He jumped a little, but didn't pull away.

 

“Stay close, and keep your composer. The Muerdia are….interesting…” Allura held her head high as she lead them towards a twisted, spiny structure.

 

They didn't get far.

 

Out of reflex, the Paladins drew their weapons as creatures surrounded them. They were pale, gangly, long scythes protruded from their elbows.

 

“What the fuck? They look like sick griffins…” Pidge kept as close as she could to Keith.

 

“Pidge, shoosh.” Shiro stood in front of Keith, Lance was to his right, Hunk behind them, and Allura standing tall in front of them all. The Lions watched them warily. The beings snapped and clicked their beaks at them.

 

“Enough. They are guests, and they will be treated as such.”

 

The Paladins looked to see a larger, bipedal creature approaching them. She was more sleek than the others, more regal looking. A twisted crown perched on her head between her ears. She was flanked by other bipedal creatures like her, but they were more muscular, brandishing weapons.

 

“My apologies. I am Queen Throx. My pets can be, excitable, around outsiders.” She bowed slightly, Allura returning the gesture.

 

“Quite alright, your Highness.” 

 

“Wait, your pets? These things aren't the Muerdia?” Hunk looked around warily. The Queen chuckled, a high pitched and airy sound that made Keith's fur bristle.

 

“They were bred to protect surrounding cities, and only attack on command. Mindless things, unfortunately. They are mostly used to sniff out Galra.” the Queen's face split into a twisted smile, revealing rows of gnarly teeth.

 

Keith froze.  _ Shit. _ He was about to sprint back to Red, when one of the beasts screeched at him.

 

Everything happened at once. The Queen's guards rushed the Paladins, disarming them and grabbed Keith. The hybrid yelped and struggled to get free, only freezing again when his helmet was torn from him.

 

“There is a Galra in their midst!” 

 

The Paladins protested and yelled for Keith to be let go, but they were being held back by other guards.

 

“I insist you release my Paladin.” Allura turned to the Queen. “He is no danger to anyone but the Empire we all want dismantled.”

 

“He is a Galra spy! How else could he manage to infiltrate Voltron?!” The guard that had a tight grip on Keith's arm growled in his face, and Keith resisted the urge to slug him.

 

_ ‘Can't fight back yet…’  _ he shooshed Red as she snarled in his mind, and he could hear Lance spitting angry curses at the guards.

 

“I know how long it has been, young Altean, since a Galra was a Paladin of Voltron. Have you not learned from your father's mistakes?”

 

Allura’s fists tightened, and Shiro clenched his jaw at the look that crossed her face. A look he had seen when they first found out Keith's heritage.

 

“Test him then.”

 

The Queen raised a slender brow. “Pardon?”

 

“Test him. I can see you will not believe my word on his loyalty. I know the Muerdia can see into a person's soul, their mind. He can handle it.” the Altean's voice took on a sing song tone, one Keith hated and had nightmares about. “Because if you hurt him, your planet will not survive the consequences.”

 

An amused look crossed theqQueen's face. “You are very bold. Just like your father. Though, your Paladins wouldn't be able to even dent my guards. What do you base your threat on?”

 

Allura giggled. Keith paled and started to tug on his arm. “Oh, I know they wouldn't stand a chance. But you see…” The Princess stepped closer to the Queen, ignoring the weapons pointed at her. “The Red Lion has a very, very strong bond with Keith. A bond so strong, it surpasses the previous Paladin.” Allura pointed to the Lions, the four were holding the Red back as she snarled and roared.

 

“They may be able to hold her back now, but if any harm would come to Keith…” Allura smiled at the Queen, and the four Paladins shuddered. “I doubt they would be able to stop the Red Lion from burning your planet to ashes.”

 

Queen Throx gave Allura a calculated look. She then looked over the Paladins, then the Lions, then pinned her empty gaze on Keith. A smile split her face again.

 

“Very well. Bring them to the main hall. The  _ Galra  _ will be tested.” She turned towards the castle, her guards following her.

 

“Sh-Shiro…?” Keith tugged his arm more as he was forced to walk. “Shiro!”

 

“Keith it's ok! We're right behind you!” Shiro tried to push past the guards, but they held fast.

 

They entered the castle, and the guards holding Keith forced him to kneel in the middle of a round stone slab with his arms tied behind his back. The Queen crept closer to him and tilted his head up. Her eyes squinted as she searched his face.

 

“You cannot see, and yet, you are a Paladin?”

 

Keith pinned his ears back and remained silent. How did she know that?

 

“No matter. This may hurt…” she placed a clawed hand on Keith's head. His breathing had picked up, grateful for the goggles hiding his eyes, and he suddenly went rigid as a chilling static seeped into his bones. The Queen ignored the cries of protest from the Paladins.

 

She hummed, narrowing her eyes. The boy was fighting her. Interesting. 

 

_ “The more you fight boy, the more this will hurt.” _

 

Keith grit his teeth as she dug into his mind, his being, rooting through what memories she could despite not being able to see anything. Ugly feelings and sensations he was trying to keep at bay assaulted him from all sides. He hated this, it hurt, and his temper flared, and he snarled.

 

_ “You fucking want in? Fine!” _

 

Keith went lax, and it was the Queen's turn to go rigid. The sickly, yellow glow from her hand flickered.

 

_ “What- what is this?” _ so much pain, suffering,  _ despair  _ filled the Queen's mind. 

 

_ “You wanted in. I'm letting you in. You should feel lucky, not even Red knows about all this bullshit.” _

 

She felt tears flowing from her eyes, and she recoiled, breathing heavily. She stared down at the Red Paladin, shocked. Tears were streaming down his face, but he wasn't reacting.

 

“What...how are you still alive?” her voice was barely a whisper. Keith kept his ears down. A hush fell over the room as the Paladins and they shared a startled look.

 

Keith winced as his hair was grabbed and his head was yanked back.

 

“What did you do to our Queen, wretched swine?!”

 

**_“This wretched boy has tempted another into sin. We must cleanse him…”_ **

 

“Release him!”

 

The guards jumped at the command, quickly untying Keith and moving away, bowing before their Queen. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

 

“No harm is to come to this boy, or the others of Voltron. He is no threat to us. Do I make myself  _ crystal clear. _ ” 

 

“Yes, my Queen.”

 

“Princess Allura, we will discuss the terms of our alliance in a short while. I, need to rest for a varga. Is this acceptable?” 

 

Allura cleared her throat. “Yes. Yes that is acceptable.” 

 

The Queen nodded. “You will be escorted back to your Lions.” she bowed, and took her leave.

 

Shiro was the first one at Keith's side, the Black Paladin almost afraid to touch him.

 

“Keith?” Shiro kept his hands right above Keith's shoulders, frowning at how the hybrid was trembling.

 

Keith didn't say anything, but he finally stood up once he stopped shaking as bad, wrapping his arms around his middle. His ears were flat against his skull, tail hung limply behind him.

 

_ “M..momma…” _

 

_ “I'm here sweety, I'm here. Come to me, my cub. Just follow my lead.” _

 

Keith pushed passed his team, past the guards that backed away from him quickly, and bolted to Red.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Shiro was  _ livid.  _ He wanted to beat the hell out of the guards that manhandled Keith, scream at Throx for uprooting whatever drained the color from Keith's face that quickly. But all he could do at this moment was pace and wait for the meeting to start.

 

“Someone needs to go check on him.” Pidge kept looking towards Red. She wanted to go comfort Keith, but Red refused to open up for anyone.

 

“Red won't let us in, Pidge. We can't….” Lance rubbed a hand over his face, wanting to go comfort the hybrid as badly as Pidge.

 

“The varga is almost up. We all need to be there for the meeting…” Allura gave Shiro a hopeful look. “Maybe she will let you in.”

 

The Black Paladin frowned, but he knew Allura had a point. Even with his confession, it seemed that Keith still trusted Shiro to some extent. Which gave him hope. He walked over to Red, looking up.

 

“Red? We need to all be at the meeting. Please, can I see Keith?” 

 

The Lion rumbled, but hesitated. Shiro frowned, Red never hesitated. Eventually, she slowly lowered her head and opened her jaws, giving Shiro access.

 

“Keith?” Shiro entered the cockpit, treading carefully. He expected to see Keith curled up in the pilot seat, face hidden, but it still made Shiro's heart clench painfully in his chest. He gently placed his hand on Keith's back.

 

“Keith? Hey, you alright?” Shiro knew the Galra was far from alright, he just didn't know what else to say.

 

The Red Paladin slowly lifted his head, ears twitching to the sound of Shiro's voice. His goggles were off, eyes puffy and wet.

 

“M’fine….” Keith's voice cracked, and so did Shiro's resolve. The Black Paladin pulled the hybrid into his arms and just held him, rubbing his back in slow circles. Keith stiffened, but let himself melt into the embrace. The hybrid craved being held, comforted. He hadn't had this in so long….

 

“I know you aren't fine, Keith. But I can't make you talk about it. You can tell us anything, you know that right?” 

 

Keith sniffled, but didn't respond. Shiro sighed, pulling away enough to cup the hybrid's cheeks, carefully thumbing away the tear tracks.

 

“We have to go to that sit in with Allura. Are you ok to go? Don't push yourself..” 

 

Shiro watched Keith furrow his brow in thought before he nodded, slowly uncurling from Shiro's arms and pulling the goggles on.

 

“Oh, and- and can we talk about what I uh, said in the training room? When we get back to the Castleship?” 

 

Keith blinked, twitching an ear in Shiro's direction. He bit his lip, but nodded again.

 

He could talk to Shiro.

 

\----------------------------

 

Meetings were terrible. They were boring, drawn out, long winded. Keith was sat closest to Shiro, the Black Paladin refused to let Keith out of his sights after what happened. The Queen's voice was still strained, and Keith didn't feel an ounce of guilt for it.

 

Keith was pulled from his thoughts by Allura shaking hands with Queen Throx, finalizing the terms of their alliance. They were invited to a dinner party as thanks, and Keith's stomach turned to stone. He wanted off this damn planet. Food wasn't going to help his mood, but he followed Shiro anyway. Not that he had much of a choice with his hand being held. Keith prayed that the heat creeping into his face wasn't visible.

 

The party was, tame, if anything. Nothing like what Keith had experienced on Earth. He stuck to Shiro's side like glue, refusing everything that was offered to him. He could feel his anxiety spiking, and his bond with Red was strained from being so far away. After a while, he had enough.

 

“Sh-Shiro, can we go?” Keith reached a hand to his side where Shiro was supposed to be.

 

He felt nothing.

 

He felt his fur stand on end. Where was Shiro? They weren't supposed to leave him alone!

 

Keith was about to call out when a hand clamped over his mouth, a thick arm held him tightly  _ too tightly _ around his chest as he was hauled away. Keith flailed his legs out, kicking and clawing at the arm holding him.

 

“You little bitch!” the voice above him snarled, grabbing the hybrid's wrists and yanked them upward. Keith yelped at the strain. He tried kicking out again, and a fist connect with his stomach. He went limp, trying to catch his breath. Keith was lifted by his arms, clinking metal wrapping around his wrists as he was chained to, a pole. Was this a pole? The voices behind him laughed as they removed his armor until he was just in his flight suit, and tore the goggles from his head.

 

_ ‘I'm fine. I'm ok. Someone will find me.’  _ Keith kept his eyes shut, swallowing the whimper that threatened to leave his throat.  _ ‘They'll save me, it's ok. Just gotta stay calm.’ _

 

“I know you can't be trusted,  _ scum.  _ So we want answers about your allegiance to the Galra.” a voice snarled in his ear, Keith shuddered. He kept quiet. He had nothing to give them.

 

“Not speaking?” there was a collective laugh, how many people were in here?! “We have ways of making  _ animals  _ talk.”

 

**_*CRACK* *CRACK* * CRACK*_ **

 

Keith froze at the sound behind him, his eyes flying open. The gasps near him were drowned out by the roaring in his ears. His struggling picked up with terrifying ferocity, and Keith shrieked and kicked and tugged on the too tight chains until they started to bruise.

 

“Shut him up!”

 

“Tor’kehl I told you this was a bad idea!”

 

“What if we were wrong, you moron! When the Queen finds out-"

 

It was then that the walls around them crumbled, and a loud roar shattered the air. Keith felt absolute  _ fury  _ take over in his mind, like lava pouring into his bones. Everything was on  _ fire  _ and his body was  _ screaming _ . 

 

Keith barely felt the chains lifting from his wrists, barely heard someone trying to calm him. All he could smell was mint.

 

It cleared his mind, just a fraction.

 

He suddenly got a snapshot, an outline in his mind. Red was about to obliterate one of the guards that had him.

 

Keith suddenly found himself in front of Red, heaving air into his lungs, his body quaking. She was about to  _ murder _ the guard.

 

“N...no more…” Keith didn't sound like himself.

 

_ “They deserve to die!”  _ the fury coming from Red was too much, Keith was suffocating. He slowly reached out and placed a trembling hand on her nose.

 

“No more...p-please...I wa-wa-wanna go home please momma I wanna go home…” Keith couldn't breathe he needed to go he needed his mom.

 

_ “I let this happen again it happened again take me home let me go take me home let me go I let this happen-” _

 

Red was disturbed at the train of thought her cub was having. Ignoring the other paladins and her sisters, she scooped up Keith and took off towards the Castleship, leaving the destruction she caused behind.


	8. Chapter 8

No one dared to move, the only sound was the heaving of the Muerdia guards and the flames crackling around them. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura had then all round up and kneeling as Queen Throx stalked towards them. Shiro paid them no mind, staring in the direction Red had gone.

 

Shiro had never wanted to hear Keith scream like that again, and these bastards made him do just that. His prosthetic whirred as he clenched his fists.

 

“Treason! You all disobeyed  _ direct orders  _ to not lay a hand on the Red Paladin!” Queen Throx’s voice was shrill, but lowered to the most threatening tone the Paladins have ever heard as she towered over her guards. “Who was responsible for this?”

 

_ “My Paladin, you need to check on sister's cub.” _ Black sounded upset.  _ “Her rage bled into his consciousness, he felt her fury.” _

 

Shiro's eyes widened. That wasn't good, at all. Red’s anger even scared  _ him _ . The Paladins almost thought they wouldn't be able to stop her, he could only imagine how Keith felt.

 

Whatever the Queen was spewing was lost to Shiro. He gave Allura a look, and the Princess nodded in silent communication. Shiro ran to Black, who scooped him up immediately and took off towards the Castleship.

 

\--------------------------------

 

He barely gave Black enough time to lower her head before he got out and barreled towards the Red Lion. Shiro frowned at the slumped posture, it wasn't normal.

 

“Red? Red, is Keith still in there?” Shiro worried his bottom lip with his teeth when Red didn't respond. 

 

_ ‘Damn it….where is he?’ _

 

_ “Sister is keeping him from the training room.” _ Black moved next to Red, nuzzling the Lion gently. The Black Paladin nodded, sprinting towards the training deck. He passed Coran, who raised his eyebrow and quickly followed. What they found when they reached the training deck door startled them both.

 

Keith was trying to  _ punch  _ his way through the door, and Shiro could see the bloody marks from where his fists were connecting with the metal. The lock screen was lit up with the cat emoji again, and it made distraught meowing noises with every punch Keith threw. Coran made a move towards the Galra, but Shiro stopped him, shaking his head. He silently pointed to his own fists, and then Keith. Coran nodded in understanding, giving the Red Paladin a concerned look before running to the med bay for supplies. Shiro took a deep breath, and stepped closer to the distraught hybrid. 

 

“Keith-” as soon as Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, Keith whirled on him with his claws out. They scuffled, falling to the floor. Eventually, Shiro got Keith under him, pinning the hybrid to the floor with his arms by his head, keeping Keith's legs pinned between his own. Keith was wheezing, pale, and he struggled under Shiro's weight. 

 

“Let go!”

 

“Keith, you need to calm down. You're ok, you're safe back at the Castleship.” Shiro kept his grip on Keith's forearms firm, he couldn't let the hybrid hurt himself more.

 

“No! Let go! L-let me go, Mike, p-please le'go!” Keith's struggling picked up in his desperation, thick tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

_ ‘Who the fuck is Mike?’ _ Shiro frowned, but kept his voice calm.

 

“No, Keith it's me. It's Shiro...” the Black Paladin loosened his grip a little, not enough for Keith to free himself, but he hoped it was enough to snap Keith out of it.

 

Fortunately, it had the desired effect.

 

Keith froze, staring just passed Shiro's head, eyes wide. His breathing was thready, uneven. 

 

“S-Shiro..?” Keith sucked in another breath, and his eyes looked like they were swirling.

 

_ ‘Like little nebulas….’  _ Now that Shiro could see his eyes up close, they weren't fully black. There was an amethyst color to them as well. Shiro his cheeks heat up, but mentally shanked himself. Now was  _ not  _ the time to stare. He could do that later, if Keith would let him.

 

“Just breathe, Keith. Relax, it's ok. You're ok, it's just you and me.” Shiro kept his voice low and calm, rubbing this thumbs along Keith's wrists. Keith focused on breathing until he realized Shiro was still holding him down.

 

“L-Let me up…” Keith squirmed again, but the Black Paladin didn't budge.

 

“Not until you tell me exactly why you were trying to punch your way into the training room.”

 

Keith blinked. So that's why his hands were killing him. He...actually didn't remember coming back to the Castleship, not that Shiro needed to know. He felt like absolute  _ shit. _ The gaps in his memory weren't helping at all either. Weren't they at a meeting? There, there was a party?

 

“It doesn't matter…” Keith tried pulling up again. Why was he so tired?

 

“Yes it does.”

 

“No. Fuck off and let me up!”

 

“That's not a valid reason.” Shiro sighed. This was going to go south for sure, but he couldn't let Keith up just yet. The hybrid was still too wound up.

 

“Why do you care?!” Keith kicked his legs out. Shiro grunted, but held firm.

 

“Because I love you, Keith.”

 

Keith tensed up again. No, no Shiro couldn't be serious. Not this again. Telling the same joke twice in a row was just cruel.

 

“No you don't…”

 

“Wha- yes I do!” Shiro’s jaw dropped. Keith  _ still  _ didn't believe him. “I'm not lying!”

 

“It's not funny!”

 

“I'm not joking!”

 

“Let. Me. UP!” 

 

“Keith-”

 

_ “DEMONS CAN'T BE LOVED SHIRO!” _

 

It was Shiro's turn to freeze. Keith said it with such conviction, it shook him to the core. He was about to say something, but Keith kept going.

 

“Demons don't get to love! They don't get happy endings!” Keith felt hot tears falling from his eyes again. “They get pain and loneliness and betrayal and people leave me and I was stupid enough to fall in love with your voice and I don't even know what you  _ look like  _ and it always ends in pain and the last person that said they loved me  _ lied  _ and I can't and....a-and…..”

 

Shiro couldn't speak, stricken as Keith was reduced to a sobbing, babbling mess.

 

“I- Galra took your arm- they made you f-fight and I  _ look like them  _ everyone says I look like them now-”

 

“Keith, I-”

 

“ _ How can you not hate me.. _ ” 

 

The Black Paladin felt his heart shatter. For once, he didn't know how to react, how to comfort Keith. This was, this was so much deeper than Shiro had thought. So, throwing caution to the wind, did the only thing he could think of, and he would deal with whatever consequences that may come after.

 

He would show Keith he could be loved, and that he was serious.

 

Gently, Shiro leaned down and pressed his lips to Keith's, feeling the hybrid go eerily still under him. Shiro slowly released Keith’s arms and cupped his face as carefully as he could, thumbing away the tears that just wouldn't let up.

 

Keith's eyes flew open when he felt Shiro's lips on his own. He couldn't move. He waited for Shiro to deepen the kiss, to tear away his clothes,  _ force his legs open- _

 

But it never came.

 

Instead, Shiro was gentle, never deepening the kiss. He released Keith's arms and cupped his face so gently, so tender, like Keith was going to shatter. A warmth flooded his chest, and he could breathe again. It felt like Shiro was chasing away everything that was wrong.

 

The Black Paladin pulled away slowly, staring into the very shocked face of Keith. The Red Paladin was absolutely breathtaking, even before the transformation. Shiro stared straight into the swirling depths of Keith's eyes.

 

“I don't hate you, Keith. I could never hate you. You being half Galra, that doesn't matter to me. You're still Keith, and will always be Keith.” Shiro's voice was soft, almost pleading. “But please, let me show you I'm serious. I- I'm probably doing this all wrong, and I'm probably making a royal mess out of everything. But, if you'll let me, I'll show you I care, that I love you, that all those people were  _ wrong _ .”

 

Shiro kept his eyes on Keith. Waiting,  _ praying  _ for Keith to say something, anything.

 

Keith felt his lip tremble. He was  _ scared,  _ but, he wanted to  _ try. _ He felt a sob bubble up past his lips again, and Shiro slowly got off of him. Keith sat up, the pain in his hands made him cringe.

 

_ “Little love….”  _ Red was so quiet, like she was talking to a scared animal.  _ “Little love, I'm so sorry...I-" _

 

_ “It's...ok mom... I love you…”  _ Keith sniffled as Red cooed and purred to him softly.

 

“Keith..?”

 

Keith moved an ear towards Shiro, keeping quiet for a moment. When he did finally speak, his voice was wet, rough. “Ok…”

 

It wasn't exactly the answer Shiro was looking for, but he would take it. He would prove to Keith he could be loved, that he loved him.

 

“We should go clean your hands and get you out of your flight suit. Can- do you care if I help you?”

 

Keith shook his head, and let the Black Paladin help him to his feet. Shiro couldn't be the only one to put in effort, and Keith really did want to try.

 

Shiro slowly led Keith to the med bay, figuring his hands would need immediate attention. They were bleeding and swollen. Coran made quick of them, using an Altean cream that mended the damage. Keith would just be sore for awhile.

 

Shiro sat on the hybrid's bed while Keith showered, running his flesh hand over his face. Looking around Keith's room, it made more sense as to why Pidge asked Shiro for his clothes instead. Everything was in a specific place, his clothes were in separate piles on top of the dresser. Completed outfits, it seemed. Shiro would have to ask Keith who helped him with that.

 

A soft knock on the door pulled Shiro from his thoughts. He answered it quickly, and he was surprised to find Pidge standing there.

 

“How did the talk go?” 

 

Pidge scoffed. “They joined the Coalition, Allura almost throttled the Queen for how her guards acted. But, how's Keith? Is he alright?”

 

The look that crossed Shiro's face was all the answer she needed.

 

“Lance and Hunk want a sleepover, Allura gave us some time off.” Pidge gave him a look. “You two will be there, right?”

 

Shiro chuckled, nodding as he ruffled her hair. “When he gets out of the shower.”

 

Pidge grinned, pumping her fist in the air as she jogged back towards the lounge. Shiro turned when he heard the water shut off, and a moment passed before Keith walked out fully dressed in his sleepwear. He looked so exhausted. Keith made for his bed, but Shiro stopped him by the arm. 

 

“Nope. Not sleeping here. We're going to the lounge.”

 

Keith tilted his head, and Shiro bit back a groan  at how cute he looked. Taking Keith by the hand gently, he lead the hybrid out of his room and to the lounge.

 

“I can...I can walk by myself, Shiro…” Keith protested, but didn't move to pull his hand away.

 

“I know, but I want to hold your hand.” Shiro chuckled at how Keith bristled, but he didn't miss the light squeeze back from Keith.

 

They entered the lounge, and Shiro was surprised to see how elaborate the other Paladins made it. Blankets and pillows lined the floor, a blanket fort in the middle. Pidge was currently painting Allura’s toes while the other three sorted out drinks and snacks.

 

“Bout time you two got in here!” Pidge looked up and patted the spot next to her. “You and Keith sit here. I'm gonna paint his claws- er, nails.”

 

Keith made a very confused noise, and Shiro smiled, leading the Galra over to Pidge. Keith sat down and twitched his ears, sniffing around.

 

“That's a lot of food…” Keith looked uneasy, but the tension in his shoulders slowly bled away as the group joked and laughed and told stories. Pidge had started painting Keith's toes when she noticed something on his leg.

 

“Hey, how did this happen? It looks like it hurt...Is it a burn?” Pidge gingerly touched the rough patch of skin on Keith's leg. 

 

He didn't pull away, but his ears lowered and his tail sagged. Deep down, he knew he needed to talk to his team, his...friends. Yeah, his friends. It was strange to call them that, but he also knew that once he started talking he may not be able to stop. Keith took a deep breath, pulling his knees to his chest, vaguely wondering if he ruined Pidge's paint job. Where should he even start?

 

“I- I was born blind. I think my mom had me at home, I'm not sure. Dad was never clear on most of the details…” Keith rubbed at his shins, the room had gone quiet. “I never knew her, or, at least I don't remember her. She might be where my Galra side comes from.”

 

“Dad, dad was human. He felt human.” Keith shrugged. “He was a firefighter. I wasn't near him a lot, but when he was home we did everything together.”

 

“When I was old enough, dad would take me to a youth center in town while he worked. I was there almost all the time. It was nice, though. The people that ran it were awesome.”

 

“I don't...really remember their names, but they were like a family to me and dad.” a ghost of a smile crossed Keith's face. “When- when I was six, it was one of the rare times dad was home for a weekend. We had an old farmhouse outside of town.” Keith pulled his knees closer. “I woke up, and I couldn't breathe. I tried to find my way out of my room, but I got caught on something. It trapped my leg, a wooden beam I was told. That's how I got the burn scar. Dad he...he got into my room, told me things were going to he just fine. I remember him holding me outside of my window, I passed out as he dropped me…”

 

Keith rubbed at his eyes. “I woke up in the hospital. One of dad's friends from the station told me that the house collapsed. Dad didn't make it out, something about a faulty wire? The fire took everything.”

 

Shiro moved right next to Keith and wrapped his flesh arm around his shoulders, pulling the hybrid closer. Lance decided to take up Keith's other side and rest his hand on his knee, as they all formed a little protective circle around the Red Paladin, having a feeling that Keith's story was about to get worse.

 

“I was in the hospital until my leg got better, then I stayed with the youth center workers for awhile. It was, rough, but they tried their best. At least I was loved…”

 

“Children's services came for me about a month later, the workers weren't my legal guardians, and I wasn't allowed to stay with them. They fought to keep me, fought hard, but it didn't work. I was placed in another home. I don't remember their names either, but they were very nice. They taught me how to dance, and they let me visit the youth center whenever they could. They didn't have a lot, but they managed.”

 

“I was there for almost a year before the husband lost his job, and they couldn't afford to raise me anymore. They had to give me back.” Keith sniffled, rubbing his eyes again and taking a deep breath. “I got bounced around after them. Sometimes the families just ignored me, some of them beat on me, but they always gave me back. They just, didn't understand why I couldn't see I guess. Most of the time they were just disgusted with my eyes. After a while I kept them closed. It was just easier..”

 

The Paladins shared a look. They had no idea Keith went through all that. Lance was about to say something but Keith continued, his sightless gaze on the floor, his body becoming tense.

 

“Wh-when I was ten I got placed with a new family. The Hawkins’...” Keith shuddered. “Richard and Leslie Hawkins….” the amount of venom in his voice surprised the others. “They were part of a group, I'm not sure if it was religious or not. Probably not, now that I think about it…”

 

“They- they would keep food from me. If they thought I was speaking out of turn, I would get hit. Which was, often.” Keith swallowed thickly. “There was a room in the basement they called the Quiet Room. Th-they would lock me in there if they thought I was asking for too much, sometimes I think they forgot about me. I missed a lot of school. I'm not sure why my caseworker never checked on me.”

 

“Leslie was convinced I was possessed or something, always screaming at me that the devil lived in my eyes. She would give “lessons” where I had to tell her what I was seeing, colors. It- it always ended the same, I got the shit beat out of me and locked in the Quiet Room. I started getting used to it, until I got to high school.”

 

“I met someone, Mike...” 

 

Shiro frowned, already having an idea about how this ‘Mike’ treated Keith. 

 

“He was nice, we dated through high school. He kept me away from the house, away from the Hawkins’....” No one missed how Keith's ears flattened against his head.

 

“Nothing good ever fucking lasts…” Shiro held Keith closer as the Galra began to shake. “M-Mike convinced me to go to a party when I turned sixteen. I didn't know anyone there. About half way through we went to a different room…” a whine escaped from Keith, Lance reached out and took the hybrid’s hand in his.

 

“Th-there were others- in the room...Mike- Mike told me I needed to loosen up…”

 

“Keith, they didn't.” Pidge had a hand over her mouth, Hunk’s jaw dropped. Keith shook his head.

 

“They didn't get far. I tried to fight, I kicked someone I think, cause they all took turns using me as a punching bag. The cops showed up. I woke up in the hospital…” tears started to form in Keith's eyes and his voice began to shake. “I begged the nurses to not call them, I begged them. They had to call those people, they were my guardians…” Keith hid his face in his knees and started to ramble.

 

“I don't know what I expected. I thought they would care I was almost  _ raped  _ by my classmates, maybe some form of affection. Their voices were so  _ cold  _ and  _ hateful.”  _ Keith was sobbing now, and the others had to lean forward to hear him. 

 

“They dragged me out of the hospital against the doctors advice. They took me home, to the Quiet Room- they beat me, over and over, screaming about how I tempted those boys. They  _ whipped  _ me, I don't know how long but it  _ hurt.  _ They woke me up saying something about they had to expel the demon from my eyes they poured something over my eyes and it  _ burned  _ I- I…”

 

Keith's rambling ended on a gasping wheeze. Shiro tried to uncurl him, but Keith kept talking. 

 

“I-I don't have a-a-anyone on Earth! I have nothing but that stupid shack in the desert I'm going to be alone again I don't want to be alone anymore I can't see I don't know who to get places I-I-I-I-"

 

Keith suddenly found himself being held in someone's lap, a hand petting through his hair as he cried. Ugly, coughing, sobs as he laid out all of his insecurities at once, gripping a metal arm so tightly he could feel his knuckles protest. How he had nowhere to go if they got to go back to Earth, how he would never be able to see the sunset or the ocean, how no one could love him because he was just an ugly Galra brat, how he could never live a real life cause  _ demons don't get that luxury. _

 

Eventually, Keith cried himself to exhaustion, his whimpers and broken, sobbing coughs flooded out everything else. There were voices around him, but the only thing he heard was the voice of who ever had laid him down in the nest and held him close. Keith could smell mint over everything else surrounding him.

 

“You have us, Keith. We won't leave you alone…”

 

A kiss was placed on the top of his head.

 

“I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Allura watched the paladins sleep. Keith was nuzzled against Shiro, the Black Paladin holding him protectively as the others formed a circle around the two. The Princess gave a lopsided smile at the scene. Keith had finally cried himself to sleep about a varga ago. It was still late, but Allura found she had too much on her mind, too many questions, to find the energy to rest. So instead, she quietly removed herself from the nest and made her way to the kitchen.

 

As she made herself a cup of tea, her thoughts travelled to the Muerdia. The Red Lion almost took out the castle in her search for Keith. The fury coming from the sentient being shook the team to their core, even Black and Shiro. The terrified look on the guards face must have matched her own. She remembered, then, that she was almost on the bad end of the Lion's wrath once. Allura jumped when someone cleared their throat behind her.

 

“Awake already, Princess?” Coran moved beside her, pouring his own cup of tea. His mind wouldn't let him sleep, either. Violent images of Keith broken, bloodied, scared. He had seen the damage done to Keith before he was placed in the pod, and it made his blood boil.

 

“There's, a lot on my mind.” Allura frowned. “The Red Lion surprised me again today. She was never this protective over father. I just do not understand why.”

 

Coran was quiet, regarding the Altean carefully. There was confusion in her voice, which was much better than the last time Red had gotten that angry… 

 

_ The battle was relentless, the Galra had come out of nowhere on the planet they had been stationed at. Allura and Coran kept an ear on the comms, ready to join the fray as soon as they needed to. A druid hit had hit Keith with, something, but the Red Paladin had scrambled his way back to his Lion before anyone could check on him. _

 

_ It was when the Paladins returned to the Castleship that Keith had started screaming. _

 

_ “Keith?! Keith let us in! Red, come on! Is he hurt?!” Shiro pounded his metal fist against her paw when she didn't move, but the growl that came from her made him stumble back. He was going to shout again when Keith's trembling voice fluttered over the comm. _

 

_ ~*Sh-Shiro..? I'm- I don't know what happened the druid did something...*~ _

 

_ ~*Hold on, Red won't let me in. We can-*~ _

 

_ ~*No! No one else! Just you…*~ _

 

_ Shiro bit his lip, Red slowly lowering her head and parting her jaws. The others waited outside, the tics going by far too slowly.  _

 

_ But as soon as Shiro and Keith made their way out of Red- _

 

_ “Shiro move!” Allura had a weapon pointed right at Keith, the team was too shocked to react. _

 

_ “Allura, put that away. The druid did something to Keith-” _

 

_ Allura powered up the blaster, and Shiro felt Keith go rigid. “Move, Shiro. That is not Keith! How did a Galra get into the Lion?!” _

 

_ Everything happened too quickly. _

 

_ Keith jerked away from Shiro, stumbling back into Red before the Black Paladin could stop him. The Lion slammed her jaws shut when Allura tried to pursue him. _

 

_ “Let me in this instant-” _

 

_ A roar from the Red Lion sent the Altean backwards, the raw fury and anger gave them all chills. _

 

_ “YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY CUB!” _

 

Red kept her barrier up after that, and Keith didn't leave her until she let him out. Shiro had Pidge test the blood on Keith's helmet, and sure enough, Keith was half Galra. Allura had been  _ furious _ that Keith would keep such information from them. It had taken all the Paladins to convince her that he probably didn't even know, that they weren't even sure how the druid had known.

 

“Maybe it's Keith's age.” Coran offered gently, but Allura shook her head.

 

“The other Lions aren't like this withthe others, are they? And how Keith just,  _ stopped  _ her rampage. Twice. I was in the place of that guard once. I just, wish I could understand. I'm not angry anymore, his heritage bothers me still, yes, but- but knowing what I do now…” Coran watched as tears gathered in her eyes. “I was going to turn into those people Keith had to deal with for so long.”

 

Coran stayed quiet. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way when the hybrid's bloodline was discovered. Though he had seen her make actual progress in bettering herself, and Coran was trying as well.

 

“I know now that he didn't know he was Galra, and now that I know what he's gone through…” the Princess covered her eyes with her hands, leaning her elbows into the table. “I feel so  _ ashamed  _ for my actions…”

 

Coran placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Just give him time, Princess. He'll come around.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Shiro woke up to rumbling, a soft rumbling that didn't match up with the ships normal sounds. He groaned softly, pulling the warm, rumbling thing in his arms closer and rubbed his face in the mop of hair-

 

Wait, mop of hair?

 

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked down.

 

Oh yeah, he fell asleep cuddling Keith.

 

_ Keith can purr _ .

 

Shiro watched the hybrid sleep, smiling softly at how peaceful Keith looked. When he began to fuss, Shiro rubbed his back slowly with his flesh hand, moving his prosthetic hand to card through his hair. Instantly, Keith settled, purring louder as he snuggled even closer to Shiro. He would've made a noise at how cute it was, but he could feel the raised bumps on Keith's back. There were so  _ many,  _ how the hell did he survive all that?

 

Keith made a sleepy noise, tucking himself against Shiro more before he settled again. He wasn't surprised that Keith liked to cuddle, and this would definitely work in Shiro's favor. It had been far too long since Shiro had been able to hold someone like this, and he craved the contact probably as much as Keith did. He was going to spoil the hell out of the hybrid, if he would let him.

 

Movement at his feet made Shiro lift his head enough to see Hunk rise. The Yellow Paladin gave him a soft wave before clamping his hand over his mouth to suppress a noise at the sight of Keith cuddling Shiro. Hunk made a signal that he was going to make breakfast,and Shiro nodding slowly, refusing to wake the sleeping bundle in his arms.

 

Shiro soon heard the sounds of voices and kitchen ware clinking. Coran and Allura must be awake already, not surprising. Pidge and Lance were snoring loudly off to his side somewhere, not surprising either.

 

Soon though, Keith made a soft noise between a yawn and - _ a meow?-  _ as he nuzzled more into Shiro's chest. The Black Paladin didn't move, afraid to startle the hybrid. Keith inhaled softly, and Shiro blinked.

 

_ ‘Is, he sniffing me?’  _ Shiro didn't find it as weird as he probably should. He watched the top of Keith's head, the way his ears slowly pinned back, and tension bled into his form before a timid voice broke the silence.

 

“Shiro?”

 

“Morning.” Shiro rubbed the back of his head.

 

When Keith's tension refused to dissipate, Shiro frowned. “Did you sleep ok?”

 

“I…” Keith moved back a little, looking confused. “Did I wake up at all?”

 

“Not that I know of. You were pretty tired.” Shiro pet the back of Keith's head again. “Why? Does that not happen often?”

 

The Red Paladin shook his head, to Shiro's dismay. “Well then, I'm glad you actually slept. When's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?” He helped Keith sit up. The movement must have disturbed Lance, because he kicked Pidge in his sleep as he sat up. The Green Paladin shot up with a snort, her glasses crooked on her face and her hair a mess.

 

“Wher'did the liz'rdgo?” Pidge looked around and blinked the sleep from her eyes.

 

“What lizard?” Lance rubbed his eyes while Keith tilted his head towards where Pidge was.

 

She yawned and threw her pillow at Lance. “You kicked me, you dildo.”

 

“Did you just call me a dildo?!”  Lance sputtered and threw a pillow back at her.

 

“Well I didn't stutter!”

 

Keith squeaked and clung to Shiro when Lance suddenly got up. He could hear Pidge's cry of protest and the sound of running feet, and then it was quiet. Keith moved his ears, picking up the sounds from the kitchen, Hunk must be awake.

 

“Hopefully, Pidge takes it easy on him.” Shiro chuckled, helping Keith out of the blanket nest. “I'm glad you got some decent sleep.”

 

Keith nodded. “Did, you sleep ok?”

 

“Actually, yeah, I did.”

 

They stood in awkward silence for a bit, Keith rubbed at his arm.

 

“I uh, I'm gonna go get a shower-” Keith jerked his thumb towards where he hoped was the hallway to the sleeping quarters.

 

“Uh, yeah, yeah me too. Can I walk with you?” Shiro mentally kicks himself for acting like a teenager with a crush. But Keith, giggles, and it's the most heartwarming sound he's ever heard.

 

They walk in silence, and Keith couldn't place why he felt so nervous. It's Shiro, of all people. He's never felt nervous around Shiro, or, at least not this nervous. Keith didn't realize they had stopped in front of his door until Shiro spoke up again.

 

“I'll see you at breakfast?”

 

Keith nodded, fumbling with the lock on his door before he managed to get inside.

 

_ “Good morning, kitten. You slept all night.” _

 

_ “Yeah, I did. I feel...better, I think.” _

 

She purred loudly as he started the shower, and he sighed as the hot water eased the ache from his body. Not too hot, but just hot enough that he could feel the steam collecting in his bathroom.

 

_ “Do you remember last night dear?”  _ Red rumbled curiously. 

 

Keith frowned. He remembered the Muerdia, he remembered….fury. Pure, unfiltered rage. He felt Red's sadness, and he reassured her that he was fine. It was blurry after that and then-

 

He almost dropped his body wash. 

 

_ “Oh my god Shiro kissed me!” _

 

_ “Yes, he did.” _

 

_ “He feels the same?!”  _

 

_ “It seems so.”  _ Red sounded amused.

 

Keith almost dropped his body wash again at another realization.

 

_ “I told them everything….” _

 

_ “That you did, little love.”  _ Red's voice took on a somber tone.  _ “Those humans are very lucky they have not crossed my path.” _

 

_ “I...oh no, oh no Shiro-”  _ Keith gripped onto the bottle, he didn't want Shiro to see him like that, or to tell them everything at once.

 

_ “Cradled you all night. None of them left your side, cub.”  _

 

Keith felt exhausted again. Feelings sucked. This sucked. The past few days sucked.

 

_ “Shiro will change his mind. How can he not? He's seen me without clothes…” _

 

_ “Actually, only Coran has. He was very insistent that the others not see you like that. Not that it would matter. They still love you, little one. We all still love you.” _

 

Keith fell silent as he finished washing. That was hard to believe. He knew Red loved him unconditionally, she proved it time and time again. The doubt still clawed at his insides, he didn't want to hold onto that hope that Shiro would stay. His stomach rumbled then, and he figured he should try to eat something.

 

He made his way back to the kitchen after he dried off and got dressed, pulling on his gloves and his jacket. The smell of food made his stomach gurgle and flip at the same time, the stress of everything was royally fucking with his appetite and he didn't like it.

 

“Keith! There you are, my boy! Did you sleep alright?” Coran guided Keith to a chair, which had the Red Paladin stunned. Usually the Altean called him Number Four. 

 

“Uhh, yeah. I did.”

 

The others didn't quite understand the awe in Keith's voice, but Hunk placed a small plate of food in front of the hybrid, and placed a fork in his hand. “I know I wanted to make you a bunch of stuff, but we can start small! There's a little bit of everything I cooked this morning for you.”

 

Keith mumbled a thank you, a little shell shocked, and slowly took a bite of the food Hunk gave him as Pidge and Lance skidded into the kitchen.

 

“How the hell are you so fast you little gremlin?” Lance leaned on his knees, heaving in air.

 

“That, is confidential. Hunk this smells amazing as always.” Pidge sat down quickly next to Keith and dug in, Lance following suit.

 

They all ate in silence for a few moments, the hybrid carefully picking around his plate. Everything tasted delicious, though a small part of him, the part that he had tried to desperately to keep secret from everyone, was terrified to finish the plate. They could take it away from him at any moment. Deep down he knew they wouldn't, but that fear had stuck with him for so long-

 

“Ok, I have to ask.” Pidge piped up next to him. “Keith, how the hell did you survive in the Garrison?”

 

“What do you mean?” Keith turned an ear towards her.

 

“How did they not know you couldn't see?”

 

Keith could feel the eyes on him, and he poked at his food. “I uhh, got lucky, I guess.” 

 

There was more silence.

 

“Just lucky? Keith, I didn't even know you were blind.” Shiro set his fork down. “Seriously. You were one of the top students in your class. How?”

 

_ ‘They won't believe me. How can you just say a little voice told you what to do every step of the way?’ _ Keith swallowed a bite of, egg? Was this egg?

 

“I..guessed.” Keith's appetite was going more south.

 

“Ook...then how have you been getting around the ship so easily?” Pidge again.

 

“Red.” was his simple answer.

 

“What?”

 

“Red helped me memorize the layout of the Castleship. When we first got up here, I spent a long time wandering the ship at night while you guys were asleep.”

 

“That's amazing! Your bond with the Red Lion is stronger than I thought!” Coran and Allura stared at Keith in shock.

 

“I guess? She can only help me with the layout, though. Sometimes when the situation calls for it she can give me like, a snapshot of what she sees. It's just an outline though, and it's just enough for me to react to it.” Keith took a sip of his drink that Lance placed near his hands. Water.

 

“Wait, then how did you know which of us was in a room?” Lance's turn to question him, and no one missed the way Keith's cheeks turned a dark purple. He mumbled something, and everyone leaned in to hear him.

 

“You gotta speak up, little buddy.”

 

“I can- I can smell you guys...” When no response was heard, Keith was quick to explain. “I-I mean, your body wash and shampoo or whatever. My sense of smell apparently got better when that druid turned me into a Galra. I can- I can usually smell your guy's body wash.”

 

Allura looked puzzled, but her eyes lit up in understanding. Keith had asked her once if she had changed shampoos. 

 

“Is that...creepy?” Keith's ears lowered.

 

“What? Not at all. Whatever helps you man.” Hunk smiled at him. Another thought popped into the Yellow Paladin's head and frowned. “So, wait does that mean Red can't help you find things in the kitchen?”

 

No one missed the way Keith seemed to deflate. “No...I uh, tried to figure it out but….” he pushed his food away. “I-I ended up drinking something gross. Haven't tried since…”

 

Hunk’s frown deepened as he looked around at the counters, and his gaze landed on the bottle of the alien equivalent of vinegar. TheyYellow Paladin wanted to scoop the hybrid up in a hug and cry. No wonder Keith was never in the kitchen unless someone else was in there. 

 

Shiro cleared his throat to clear the unease from the room. “Allura and I decided we needed a day or two off. She said the ship has swimming pools-” 

 

Lance dropped his fork. “We have pools?!”

 

“Yes Lance.” Allura giggled. “There's a resort as well in this sector, but I'm not sure how they would handle a Galra. After what happened with the Muerdia, I don't think we want to go through something like that so soon.” 

 

Keith gulped, feeling out for his plate and taking another small bite. He flinched as everyone seemed to scramble out of the kitchen. Maybe they wouldn't notice he hadn't left yet-

 

“Keith? You ok?”

 

Shiro had come back to get him, and that stupid warm feeling bubbled up in Keith's chest before it was quelled by embarrassment. 

 

“I...can't swim…” came his soft admission.

 

Shiro made a noise of understanding, or was it pity? Keith almost bristled when Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I could teach you.” Shiro moved his hand to Keith's and tugged him up.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“I mean it. You said you were going to teach me how to dance, and while I'm not exactly a pro at swimming, I can teach you to not drown.” Shiro grinned at the huff from Keith as he led him down the hall.

 

“Shiro, I don't even have a swimsuit!” Keith whined as he followed behind. “I don't-”

 

“Don't worry about it. I've got extra swim shorts. This could be fun.”

 

Keith let his retort die on his tongue, Shiro sounded happy at the thought. What harm could it do? Maybe he could sit with his feet in the water, maybe they wouldn't make him get in so he  _ wouldn't have to take his shirt off. _

 

A door shooshed open then closed behind him, and the smell of mint overwhelmed his nose. They must be in Shiro's room. Keith was led again and gently pushed onto a bed, and he huffed.

 

“Stay right there, I think I know where they are.”

 

“Where else would I go?” he raised an eyebrow and listened as Shiro rummaged through drawers. He felt Red cooing to him gently, trying to relax his growing anxiety. All the what ifs playing in his head were interrupted by cloth hitting his face, making him squeak.

 

“Ah, sorry, but try those on.”

 

“Then turn around.” Keith grumbled, poking at the weird fabric.

 

“Ok, ok. I'm turned around.”

 

Keith frowned and quickly changed into the swim shorts. Yeah, weird texture. He doesn't remember ever owning swim shorts.

 

_ ‘Cause who would take the blind kid swimming?’  _ he swallowed the bitter thought.

 

“Ok…”

 

Shiro turned around and stifled a giggle. Keith looked adorable, but the shorts were a bit too big. 

 

“Here, they have a drawstring. I'll tie it for you.” Shiro knelt in front of the hybrid, tying the string. He had noticed the way Keith tense up, but decided not to comment on it in the hope that Keith would relax soon.

 

“You can't swim in your jacket, though.” Shiro poked at the collar of Keith's jacket.

 

“What? Why not?” 

 

“Well for one: it's alien pool water. Who knows what it would do to your favorite jacket. Second: learning to swim in normal clothes isn't a fun time.” he crossed his arms, grimacing at the memory of one of his friends shoving him into a lake at camp.

 

“Know that from experience?” Keith tried to keep a teasing tone to his voice.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Shiro huffed. “Now, come on before Pidge barges in here.”

 

Keith hesitated, swallowing thickly. He didn't want Shiro to see. He knew he had lasting scars on his back, the nurses had said so.

 

**_“I'm sorry, dear. You caught an infection in the wounds on your back. You'll be here for awhile until it clears up.”_ **

 

The nurses were nice, kind, understanding,  _ pitying.  _ He hated pity. But, if Shiro was serious about wanting to be with him, he had to try as well. With shaking hands, Keith shed his jacket and gloves. He took a deep breath before peeling off his shirt.

 

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up so quick it almost made him dizzy, he's never seen Keith without a shirt. The Galra was lean, though he could definitely make out the muscle definition under the lilac skin. Battle scars were a darker purple, but it had him frowning. It meant Keith had been hurt in battle and no one knew, it meant he dealt with the pain on his own. Shiro was ripped from his thoughts as Keith turned to pick up his clothes, and he gasped.

 

No wonder Keith never took off his shirt.

 

“Oh,  _ Keith _ ...” Shiro watched the hybrid tense, ready to flee at a moments notice.

 

Dark welts of various sizes were scattered across the once smooth expanse of Keith's back. Some looked to be overlapping, some looked to have been gouged out of his skin. It looked horrifying. Shiro noticed Keith's shoulders beginning to shake, and he slowly reached a hand out, placing it between the hybrid's shoulder blades. It made him jump, and he went so rigid that Shiro thought he was about to shatter.

 

“Hey, hey it's ok.” Shiro sat on the edge of his bed, gently tugging Keith next to him. “Is, is it ok if I touch them?” he barely noticed Keith nod, and turned him more so that his back was to him. He kept his touches feather light, tracing the puckers of skin. He heard the soft tear of claws digging into his mattress, Keith was trying so hard not to pull away.

 

“Do, do they hurt?” Shiro felt his heart constrict painfully when Keith nodded.

 

“S-Sometimes they pull...they ache more when I'm cold. I don't think they healed right…”

 

“This-this should have never happened, Keith.” Shiro kept his movements slow over Keith's back, his anger growing the more he traced the scars. 

 

“It…” Keith took a shaking breath. “It happened anyway, can't change it.”

 

_ ‘How can you stand looking at me?’ _

 

Keith must have spoken that aloud, cause he felt Shiro shift behind him. Warm breath ghosted over his skin as Shiro placed a careful kiss to the largest scar on Keith's back before gently pulling the hybrid closer. 

 

“You don't need to be ashamed of them, Keith. They- they let you know that you survived, that you beat whatever was trying to kill you.” Shiro turned Keith towards him, cupping his face gently. “I have- I have scars, too. From the Arena. They don't make me less of a person, just like yours don't make you any less Keith.”

 

Keith felt tears forming in his eyes, his lip trembled. He wanted to  _ see,  _ he wanted to see so bad at this moment. His eyes slipped open, earning a soft sound from Shiro. 

 

“I meant what I said. I want to be with you, Keith. If I move too fast, you need to tell me. I won't get upset. I'll wait as long as I need to.”

 

That did it.

 

A sob bubbled from Keith's lips without his permission. He wrapped his arms around himself, curling forward into Shiro and cried. The Black Paladin brought him into his lap, rubbing soothing circles on his back and side. Keith flinched and cried harder when Shiro's hand grazed over a rough patch of skin. He leaned forward to get a better look. The patch was healed, but it looked precise. He couldn't make out the shape. But it looked like a word, carved out into his side.

 

_ Demon. _

 

Shiro kicked back his temper.

 

Keith buried his face into Shiro's shoulder as he sobbed, and Shiro continued to murmur reassurances and kind words to him. They sat like this until the Red Paladin calmed down, sniffling and hiccuping as he tried to reign in his composure.

 

“I..I'm sorry…” Keith rubbed his eyes, and sniffled.

 

“It's ok to cry. You seemed like you've been needing it.” Shiro thumbed away the tear tracks.

 

They were silent for a moment, before Keith got off of Shiro's lap. “We uhh, should head to the pool before everyone starts getting worried-” 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Shiro's question was sudden, and he didn't miss the shocked look on Keith's face.

 

Keith stuttered, forgetting what words were for a moment. Shiro was asking? Did he want Shiro to kiss him right now? The first time Shiro kissed him, it caught him so off guard he couldn't react. But he was asking this time. Keith could say no, he could say yes.

 

_ He could say no? _

 

Keith felt himself nod despite the warring in his skull. He heard Shiro get up, felt cool and warm fingers on his heated cheeks, holding him so gently that Keith thought he was melt. He went tense as he felt Shiro brush his lips against his own, pressing forward gently. He could pull away, Shiro's hold on him was gentle enough that he could leave.

 

Keith leaned more into the kiss, unsure on what to do. Shiro, thankfully, took the hint. He brought a hand to Keith's hair, gently rubbing the back of his head in comforting circles and deepened the kiss more, moving his lips slowly. Neither of them moved further, but after a few moments Keith pulled away slowly, and Shiro let him go. The Black Paladin smiled at the look Keith had, eyes half lidded, slightly parted lips, a deep purple blush on his cheeks. Shiro could swear the colors in Keith's eyes were swirling.

 

Keith was absolutely beautiful.

 

“Better than the first one?” Shiro ran his thumb along the hybrid's cheek.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Keith leaned into Shiro's hand before a knock at the door made Keith jump.

 

“Come on you two! Coran got the pool ready!”

 

Shiro, chuckled, placing a kiss on Keith's forehead as he draped a towel across his shoulders. “Ready?”

 

Keith nodded, blushing more as Shiro took his hand and led him out.

 

“You know, I just had a thought.” Pidge poked Keith's side and giggled at the squeak he made as they walked to the pools.

 

“What?” he swatted at her hand gently, frowning.

 

“If no one at the Garrison knew you were blind, and no one knew when we rescued Shiro, that means Iverson got his ass kicked twice by a blind kid.”

 

“What? Twice?” Shiro turned to the group, confused.

 

“Yeah. Didn't he tell you why he got kicked out?” Hunk piped up from behind them, and Keith groaned.

 

“Guys, don't. He's gonna lecture me.”

 

“He punched Iverson!” Lance snickered at the look of horror that crossed Shiro's face.

 

“You what?!” the Black Paladin's jaw dropped.

 

“Oh my god are we at the pool yet?” Keith whined and tried to hide his face. He felt that warm feeling again when his team laughed.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“How did we miss this?!” Pidge and the others, aside from Keith, gaped at the pool. It was huge. Coran shrugged.

 

“The ship is very large. Even I had completely forgotten they were here.” Coran did a few stretches. “Well come on then lads! And lasses!” he ran and jumped right in, followed by Allura, Pidge and Hunk went next, Lance did a backflip into the water. Shiro guided a practically shaking Keith to the shallow end of the pool.

 

“You gotta lose the towel, hun.” he smirked when Keith's ears twitched at the little nickname. The Red Paladin huffed, handing Shiro the towel so he could toss it away from the water.

 

“Ready?” Shiro glanced at the team at the deep end. They must have been able to read the look he gave them cause their splashing ceased, and they swam closer.

 

Keith nodded, gripping onto Shiro's hands tightly as they slowly, very slowly, made their way into the water. The Galra's fur fluffed out as soon as his foot touched the icy surface of the pool, but Shiro had a firm grip on him, whispering reassuring words as the waded further into the shallow end. Keith shivered as the water lapped at his hips.

 

“So far so good, right?” Shiro smiled as he led Keith around the shallow end.

 

“Uhh, yeah. S-so far so good.” Keith gulped, sinking a little lower into the water. It felt, nice. Well, after the initial cold chill. Eventually, Shiro started to tug Keith to the deeper end.

 

The others swam closer, blanching at the sight of Keith's skin. So many scars, too many. They shared a glance, coming to a silent agreement between them.

 

They wouldn't let Keith get hurt like that again.

 

“Ah- Sh-Shiro I can’t touch the bottom!” Keith clung to Shiro, trying his best not to dig his claws in. He could barely touch the bottom with his toes, which was sloping down to the deeper end.

 

“Relax pretty kitty, I won't going to let you go under.” Shiro ignored Pidge and Lance's teasing overreaction to the nickname in favor of keeping Keith relaxed.

 

Keith gulped, nodding slowly. He can trust them, he needed to trust them. They were all he had up here. He felt Red cooing to him again.

 

_ “I told you, kitten.”  _ the playful tone in her voice made him smile. He let Shiro take him out to the deep end.

 

“We'll just float for awhile, ok? Nothing fancy.” Shiro smiled and pulled Keith closer, letting him cling to his shoulders as they floated.

 

They all took turns leading Keith through the water, Lance letting the hybrid cling to his back as he swam laps around the pool. Pidge tried, but she didn't get very far. It was alright though.

 

They started to get out as soon as their skin started to prune and the yawning started. Shiro helped Keith out of the pool and wrapped him in a towel. The Red Paladin rubbed the towel over his hair, pausing, listening to his team joke and laugh with each other as they made their way back to their rooms. They all said their good nights, but Shiro lingered behind with Keith.

 

“How did you like the pool?” Shiro walked Keith back to his room, he didn't really want the day to end just yet.

 

“I liked it. It was relaxing at least.” Keith hummed. “I'm not sure if I could be any good at swimming though.”

 

Shiro chuckled. “You'll get there.”

 

They reached Keith's room, the hybrid opening the door and pausing again. “Umm, thank you, by the way.”

 

“No problem. Do you uh, want some company tonight?” Shiro was hopeful, but he wouldn't push the issue. He watched the blush form on Keith's cheeks.

 

“I think I'll be ok.” he cleared his throat. “But, but can I, can I k-kiss you?” Keith sounded nervous.

 

_ ‘Damnit, Kogane stop stuttering!’ _

 

Shiro smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips to Keith's. The kiss was short, but it still made hybrid's heart flutter. 

 

“Goodnight, pretty kitty.” Shiro placed one more kiss to his lips before Keith heard him walk away.

 

“Goodnight…”


	10. Chapter 10

Keith shot up in his bed with a sharp cry, tears streaming down his face as he gasped for air. His nightmares usually weren't this bad, but it seemed so  _ real. _

 

_ Hands on him, harsh voices that slowly morphed into his teammates, alone, the crushing silence, the pain- Shiro leaving him- _

 

Another gasp rattled his chest. He needed- he needed something. Someone. Everything was too much, he was suffocating. He was doing so well. Could he move? He needed to move.

 

_ “M-m-momma..?”  _ Keith tried to reach out to Red, and received no answer in response. The logical part of his brain tried to tell him that she was asleep, that no answer from her in this situation was normal.  _ She was asleep _ , it said.  _ She needs rest too _ , it said. It worked in a way, he stopped reaching out to her. A strangled cry forced its way from his throat, and he gripped at his chest in a feeble attempt to get his lungs to work again.

 

Bad choice.

 

Footsteps out in the hall made the band around his chest squeeze tighter.  _ No no no someone heard him. _ He was suddenly back in his old room, listening to the heavy footsteps approaching his safe haven. He stopped moving, silenced his breathing. The sound of the door opening made him flinch, backing up into the corner on his bed and pressing himself into the wall, making himself as small as possible. He clamped his hand over his mouth and pulled his blanket over him.  _ Be quiet _ , the panic told him.  _ Don't cry out! _

 

“Keith?” the voice called out to him-  _ Don't let them know where you are!-  _ but a sound tore from his throat, a choked off whimper. The voice gasped, and Keith could hear them getting closer. His blanket was moved.

 

“What the- Keith what happened?” 

 

_ ‘They found you! Shut up! They'll put you in the Quiet Room!’ _

 

The bed shifted, and hands gently pried his own from his mouth, one warm and one cold, and he couldn't help the wheezing cry as he rocked into the wall as if to knock some air into his lungs.

 

“Shit. Ok. Keith, can you count with me? Count to ten with me, ok?” the voice was gentle, caring. Keith flinched violently when the hands came to rest on his cheeks. “Count to ten with me. One-”

 

“Hnnnngh..…” he can't breathe, the word cut off as he desperately tried to obey, he can't do this and with failure came pain! The hands on his face rubbed slow circles on his cheeks, they seemingly didn't mind the thick tears that streaked his skin. The bed shifted again as whoever it was got closer.

 

“O-o-o-o…..onnnnnnn-.....”

 

“That's it. Keep trying, Keith, you're doing great. One, two-” the voice was so gentle, Keith was anticipating a punishment. He gasped again.

 

“O-onnnne…..t-t-t-t-twooooo…..ooo…” he choked on the next word, shaking his head rapidly. He couldn't do this.

 

“You're doing so well, Keith. You almost got it. Keep trying. You can do it.”

 

Keith obeyed the voice, slowly choking out the words that he was told to say. Eventually, his pounding heart began to slow, his wheezing began to ease, and when he finally got to ten he felt like he had been run over by a truck. He swayed.

 

“Easy, easy, I got you. I'm gonna lay you down now, ok?” the hands gently stretched his legs out, and Keith didn't have the energy to put up a fight. He made a noise of protest when he was pulled against someone's chest, his tongue refused to make coherent words. Whoever had him now shooshed him, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Sleep, hun. It's ok. I promise.” a hand rubbed slow circles on his back.

 

Keith whined again, resting his head against their chest, slowly drifting off.

 

_ ‘Smells like mint tea…’  _

 

\-------------------------------

 

“He's alright, Lance.”

 

“Yeah but, that seemed really bad….are they always like that? His nightmares?”

 

“No, not usually. I haven't seen him this bad since the Garrison.”

 

“What about when he fell down the stairs?” 

 

“Close, but he was already injured. I wouldn't compare it to this.” 

 

Keith groaned softly, the pulsing behind his eyes made his head hurt. He buried his face into what he was pressed against.

 

“You got him?” a hand carded through his hair.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Lance.” Shiro pulled Keith closer, wrapping his arms around him gently. The door opened and closed again, Lance must have left. Keith's arms felt like lead, but he managed to slowly wrap them back around Shiro. But why was Lance in his room?

 

Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of Keith's head. “Hey there, pretty kitty. Are you alright?”

 

“Mmmf….” the hybrid pressed his face more into Shiro's chest, tail thumping slightly in thought. He was….fine? Maybe?

 

“You scared us...That was one hell of a panic attack. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _ His nightmare. Keith pinned his ears back and clung to Shiro more, shaking his head.

 

“Did, did I wake you guys up..?” Keith wanted to crawl into a hole. The past few days have unraveled everything he had been trying to hide, and it left a heavy feeling deep in him that he despised.

 

“No. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were already awake. Lance heard you first, and came to get me when he couldn't snap you out of it. It's ok, it happens.” Shiro brought a hand to the back of Keith's head, and brushed against one of his ears. The low, groaning sound from the hybrid made Shiro freeze.

 

He felt Keith go rigid in his arms, and Shiro slowly moved his hand away and back to his side so be wouldn't startle Keith with quick movements.

 

“Umm, I uh- I'm sorry, Keith. I-”

 

The Black Paladin was cut off when Keith pulled away, his mind screeching to a halt when he saw the confused look on Keith's face. A realization was dawning on Shiro.

 

“You ok?” he didn't want to touch Keith yet, fearing he crossed a line so soon into what he was trying to build with the other.

 

Keith worried his lip with his teeth. Was he ok? That felt, really good. Was that normal? He never had the chance to explore anything. Mike never really touched him now that he thought about it, and it was something he  _ craved. _ Soft touches, love. He felt tears forming, he wanted  _ more. _

 

“Oh no, I fucked up. Keith I'm so sorry-”

 

“I- can you-” he was stuttering. Was this moving too quickly? Was he being too needy? This seemed right.  _ Can he really have this? _

 

Shiro blinked. “Can I what?”

 

“can- can you do that again?  _ Please…” _ Keith curled his fingers into Shiro's shirt.

 

Shiro blinked again, for unsure if he should do what Keith asked him. He cleared his throat and rubbed the hybrid's cheek gently.

 

“If you want to stop, you  _ need  _ to tell me. Ok?” Shiro pressed his lips against Keith's when the hybrid nodded, moving his hands to the Keith's ears again and rubbing the soft fur there.

 

Keith shivered against Shiro, a breathy sound leaving his throat, ears twitching involuntarily under Shiro's fingers. This felt so  _ good  _ and  _ new  _ and it had the Galra pressing closer to the Black Paladin.

 

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up as he swiped his tongue over the hybrid's lips, moving again when they parted. Soon he found himself hovering over Keith, straddling one of his legs. Their kissing becoming more passionate, more  _ desperate.  _ Shiro trailed his hands gently over the Red Paladin’s ears, his face, his neck. He reveled in the way Keith made those little sounds, the soft moans and quiet gasps. He kissed his way down Keith's cheek to the juncture of his neck, running his tongue along the heated skin. Shiro moaned himself at the sound Keith made, the way he shuddered and arched into him.

 

Shiro also knew he had to be hyper aware for any moment Keith wanted to stop.

 

Keith seemed to be afraid to touch him back, keeping his hands to his sides and gripping at the sheets. That wouldn't do at all. He pulled away enough to look Keith in the face, biting his lip at the sight of the Galra under him. His lips were parted in breathless gasps, eyes half lidded to give Shiro a peek of the galaxies everyone in Keith's life had forced him to hide.

 

_ ‘He's so stunning. How could anyone hurt him?’  _

 

“You can touch me Keith, it's ok. Do you want to stop?” Shiro kept his voice at a whisper, his flesh hand set gently just above Keith's hip, the other pressed into the bed at Keith's shoulder to prop him up. 

 

Keith bit his lip, hesitating. Shiro was asking again, and Keith wasn't sure what he wanted. He wanted to continue, he wanted to stop, he wanted to touch Shiro, he wanted to hide. Everything was moving so quickly and yet not fast enough. Was he even ready for this? Mike would always just, take. But, it seemed Shiro didn't want to just take. What should he even do?

 

“I- I- ” Keith had started to give Shiro an answer when the alarm blared in the room, scaring both men and making them jump.

 

And knee each other in the crotch.

 

They both shouted in their pain, rolling away from the other and coughing.

 

“Fucking shit *cough* I'm so sorry-”

 

“It's *wheeze* it's ok-”

 

They took a few minutes to collect themselves, coughing out apologies and reassurances. Shiro helped Keith up, sharing a soft laugh, before joining the others in the control room, praying that they weren't limping.

 

\------------------------------

 

_ ~**Why can't we all go if this mission is so dangerous?**~ _ Lance whined into the comm, and it made Keith smile a bit as he and Pidge rode in Green to their destination. 

 

They had a intel mission for a nearby planet that none of them could pronounce. Apparently, they needed an artifact retrieved from one of their moons, that the Empire had completely made the moon unreachable to them. A poisonous gas infected its surface, and the residents of its planet didn't have the technology to combat it anymore. Red had been adamant on going instead, but Keith assured the Lion that they would be ok. Green had what Pidge needed to hack into anything they needed to.

 

_ ~**Calm down, twatwaffle. Here I thought I would be getting the talk from Shiro.**~  _ Pidge giggled at the indignant sound Shiro and Keith made.  _ ~**It's just a simple mission, and they said the place is too small for all of us. Keith and I are the smallest.**~  _

 

_ ~**Just keep us posted. Any sign of trouble, alert us immediately. Not even they know what's up there anymore.**~  _ Shiro sounded as worried as Lance was.

 

_ ~** Roger that, boss man. I'll keep your boyfriend safe.**~  _ Pidge turned the comm off before Shiro could respond as they neared the moon. They would take a small pod down to its surface when Green was in a safe place outside of the moon’s atmosphere. They boarded the pod and travelled to their landing point.

 

“God the air is fuckin thick here.” Pidge grimaced as they made their way to the temple. Or lab. She wasn't sure what it was exactly.

 

“Could be worse? I guess?” Keith huffed. “It feels heavy.” 

 

After a moment of silence, Pidge piped up again. “Question.”

 

“Answer.”

 

“Ha. Anyway, what were you and Shiro doing when the alarm went off?” Keith could hear the mischievous tone in her voice. “I mean, you two were limping and-” 

 

“Pidge please. Not now…” Keith groaned, he was confused enough about everything. He didn't necessarily want a lecture right now. She must have taken his tone wrong, because she moved close enough to touch his arm, making him jump.

 

“What did he do? He didn't force you to do anything did he?” her voice was low, dangerous. It startled him.

 

“Wha- no! Shiro would never do anything like that! We were just...kissing.”

 

“Keith. Bro. Buddy. Broseph. You don't get a limp from kissing.”

 

Keith bristled, huffing at her. “We were kissing. That's it. And….kneedeachotherinthecrotchwhenthealarmscaredus.” he mumbled the last part so quick she barely heard it. But she did, and she busted out laughing, almost doubling over.

 

“Pidge, come on, it isn't funny! That shit hurts!” Keith crossed his arms tightly against his chest. Pidge caught her breath and patted his arm.

 

“Relax, Samurai. I'm glad you two are together. It's about damn time you both got over yourselves.” 

 

Keith fell silent, a frown on his face. Pidge, being as observant as she was nosy, poked at his side.

 

“What's wrong? I thought you had a thing for Shiro?” she didn't really want to pry, but Keith's happiness had become something important to her. It managed to rank itself right up next to finding her family.

 

“I...I do but...I-” he twitched his ears in his helmet, biting at his lip.

 

“Hold up. We're here. And this conversation is so not over.” 

 

Keith nodded, following her closely as he tried to listen for sounds around him. It seemed that this was a base of some sort, Pidge hacked into it easily and the doors slid open. Their suits may have been able to filter out the poison, but the  _ stench  _ in the air made them gag.

 

“Dude, it smells like death in here.” Pidge coughed. “Like, for real.” 

 

Unease settled into Keith's gut, his hand going to his bayard. “Let's just, be careful and find this thing quick. Something's off.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Shiro's fingers tapped against the table. No word from Pidge or Keith yet, which was neither good nor bad, but a sinking feeling in his stomach made his brow furrow. He could hear Allura talking to some of the residents, Hunk and Lance were playing rock, paper, scissors. The Black Paladin sighed softly.

 

_ “You are troubled.”  _ Black's cool voice echoed in his mind.

 

_ “I can't help but worry. I don't want him to get hurt. I- I feel like I failed him…”  _ Shiro flexed his metal hand.

 

Black simply rumbled at that, not in a “well yeah” kind of way, more of a “you didn't know” kind of way. Shiro knew he couldn't control what happened to Keith as a child, his guilt came from not paying attention more.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Lance.

 

“Any word yet?” he looked as worried as Shiro felt. Lance sat next to him, Hunk joining.

 

“Not yet.” Shiro stretched and rolled his shoulders. There was a moment of silence before Lance piped up.

 

“So, you and Keith are moving pretty fast.” he wiggled his eyebrows at Shiro. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Well, before we came here, you both were limping-” Lance wiggled his eyebrows faster at how quick Shiro had blushed, Hunk was already doubled over in laughter.

 

“Oh my god, Lance no! We weren't doing anything like that!” Shiro looked absolutely mortified. “We were just kissing!”

 

“Shiro, my dude, my guy, a kiss doesn't give you a limp.” Hunk wiped his eyes, calming down from laughing.

 

“No, seriously. We were just kissing. The uhh, alarm made us jump and we- we kinda, kneed each other in the crotch…” Shiro rubbed the back of his head, Hunk and Lance both gave him a sympathetic look. 

 

“That's rough, buddy.” Hunk patted him on the back.

 

Shiro mumbled, hiding his face in his arms and leaning against the table. “I don't even know if he really wants to be with me. He's so afraid to be touched and to touch others. What the hell did those assholes  _ do  _ to him? Did he even tell us everything?”

 

“Yeah, I noticed that too…” Hunk rubbed the back of his head. “You know, he thinks we're being nice out of pity…”

 

Lance's head snapped towards the Yellow Paladin, his guilt churning his insides. “What?”

 

“He thinks we pity him because he's blind. He doesn't believe us.” Hunk looked like he was about to cry, a shine forming in his eyes.

 

Shiro felt his heart drop, Keith was probably more damaged than he thought. They knew the physical damage done to him, but the psychological damage may have been  _ wworse.  _ He clenched his fists, silently vowing that if they ever got back to Earth he would-

 

Their attention was diverted when Allura shot out of her seat.

 

“Don't you think that would have been important information to share with my Paladins before we sent them up there?!” Allura looked like she was about to throttle the alien she was speaking to.

 

“Allura, what happened? What's wrong?” Shiro got up so fast his chair fell over.

 

“There's a beast on that moon. It's venomous, and it's the reason the Galra left the moon and this planet entirely.”

 

Lance paled, but Shiro was already running to Black.

 

“Wait, I'm coming too!”

 

“No! Lance, stay here. We don't know what this thing can actually do, I don't want us all in danger.” Shiro boarded Black and took off.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Keith and Pidge found an old computer at the very back of the base, which was odd. Pidge started downloading the info while Keith listened intently to their surroundings. It was times like this that being a Galra had its perks.

 

“This is so stupid. What were the Galra doing up here anyway?” Pidge huffed and tapped her fingers. “The residents didn't even know what this artifact fucking looked like.”

 

Keith shrugged. “Maybe they meant the information here?” his instincts were screaming at him, a shuffling sound had his ears twitching. He tuned out Pidge's complaints and zeroed in on the sound.

 

Something was in here with them.

 

“Pidge?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you hear that?” Keith slowly put his hand on his bayard. 

 

“No? I'm almost done. Don't go getting all paranoid on me.” she willed for the download to go faster. If Keith was getting nervous, then there was definitely something up.

 

He heard the sound again, closer this time. He drew his bayard.

 

“Pidge-”

 

“I'm almost done!”

 

Keith took a step back, and something lit up his thoughts. It was like a snapshot he would get from Red, he could see the outline of the room they were in.

 

And the monstrosity barreling towards them.

 

“Pidge!”

 

“I got it!” She yanked her device from the computer as Keith grabbed her by the neck of her armor and tossed her to the side. The Green Paladin scrambled to get to her feet in time to see Keith's bayard transform and block the attack of what was stalking them. Pidge felt her skin crawl looking at the thing. It looked like someone took one too many ideas from a video game she played with Matt once, an eldritch horror type of game.

 

Pidge transformed her own bayard as Keith was slammed back into the computer again and again, rushing the beast and stabbing its leg. The thing shrieked and convulsed as electricity coursed through it. Satisfied that it was stunned, she grabbed Keith by the arm and they ran towards the exit.

 

“What the fuck is that thing?!” Pidge didn't bother looking back, her feet deciding to move faster when that awful shriek was heard again.

 

Keith couldn't respond, a metallic taste was filling his mouth. The foul stench in the air seemed to hit him harder now, and it took all he had to keep running with Pidge. The shrieking behind them made him shudder, and he got another snapshot. The exit was close, the beast right behind them. He shoved Pidge as hard as he could through the doors before he skidded to a halt, turning quickly, and he sunk his blade into the face of the beast. It wailed and thrashed wildly, and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder before it dislodged him from its face and sent him flying through the door. Pidge quickly shut the entrance, locking it tight.

 

“That was fucking terrifying.” she patted herself down, checking for injuries as she caught her breath. “I think I’m ok, you saved my ass Keith-” 

 

She turned and paled. Keith was on his hands and knees, helmet off and cracked, one arm curled tightly around his stomach as he heaved. The Green Paladin ran to his side.

 

“Fuck, Keith? Keith, what's wrong? Why is your helmet off?” she felt his face and recoiled. “Jesus, you're on  _ fire _ …”

 

Keith whined, coughing up a sickly yellow fluid. “I don...feel s'good…” he heaved again, gasping in pain. Pidge checked him over for injuries, stopping at his shoulder when she felt something wet seeping under the armor. She removed the cracked armor, revealing deep puncture wounds.

 

“I think that thing bit you. Shit. Can you stand? You gotta get your helmet back on.” Pidge gulped down her panic. She had to get them both to the pod.

 

The hybrid gave a full body shudder, he could still hear the monster wailing and slamming into the doors of the base. It was trying to get out.

 

Pidge needed to  _ leave _ .

 

“P-Pidge...go...pod…” Keith suddenly couldn't remember how to form a coherent sentence. Words were failing him. Was it the air?

 

“What? There is no way in fuck I'm leaving you here!” the Green Paladin was horrified at the thought, but she tried to get the hybrid to his feet.

 

Keith got another snapshot as the beast ripped the door away. He vaguely wondered why he was getting these, Red wasn't here. The outline of the beast was sprinting towards them. Keith found a reserve of strength, grabbing his bayard as he shot up to his feet, lifting Pidge over his shoulder, and started running.

 

_ ‘Can't leave her here.’ _ was all his brain could supply as they ran, and Pidge started to sound like she was under water. Every time his foot connected with the ground he got a snapshot, leading their way back to the pod. 

 

Something wrapped around his ankle, and he pitched forward, Pidge falling from his grasp. The shrieking wail behind him had his claws digging into the wet ground, trying to pull away from the thing that had him. Pidge was shouting, her bayard sending electrical currents into the beast.

 

Then, it all stopped.

 

A sickening squelch, and a loud metallic roar, and Keith was free. Their were hands on his face, arms around him as he shook and heaved. Someone was telling him to hold on, something about an antidote? He tried to call for Pidge. Was she ok? She had to be ok she just had to be-

 

_ “It's alright, young one. You saved her. She is alright.”  _

 

That...wasn't Red. That voice was like a cool breeze over grass, not the crackling flames of his Lion. The panicked voice was talking again, and he felt himself being lifted by his arm. He shuddered as he was half dragged, awareness leaving him.

 

_ “Thank you.” _

 

\---------------------------

 

Pidge refused to leave Keith side, even after the antidote was given and she was cleared. Shiro, herself, and Keith were under quarantine after Coran discovered a tear in her suit and a scratch on her side, and Shiro was only here because Keith puked all over him. They also had been given an antidote as a precaution. 

 

Currently, she was sitting on the bed with Keith, his head in her lap while Shiro sat in a chair next to Keith's head. She brushed his hair back and frowned. His temperature was still high, but they were told the antidote slow acting for hybrids. She had questions. A lot of them. Like how did he get them out so fast?

 

Keith groaned softly, his ears twitching. “Mmmf...wh're..?”

 

“Easy, pretty kitty. You're alright. We're in the medbay on the Castleship.” Shiro gently rubbed the hybrid's arm. “You scared us.”

 

“Been doin’ that a’lot...m’sorry…” Keith was still slurring his words, but he was more coherent now. Pidge scoffed at his apology. 

 

“Don't be. You saved me back there. That thing was fucking terrifying. How did you not get hurt more?” Pidge continued to run her fingers through his hair.

 

Keith furrowed his brow. “Mmm...snapshots…”

 

“Snapshots?” Shiro was confused. “What snapshots?”

 

Sluggishly, the hybrid brought his hand up and tapped his head, whatever they had him on was messing with him. “I get ‘em with Red...but she wasn't there..” his frown deepened. “I feel funny..”

 

Shiro chuckled. “You're on some meds, hun. They'll make you feel a bit loopy for a little bit until we're out of quarantine.”

 

Keith nodded, leaning up into Pidge's hand and purring softly. “That feels nice...” 

 

“Yeah?” she smiled at him, but his frown didn't go away. “What's wrong?”

 

“Shouldn't get'used to this....” 

 

“Keith…” Shiro frowned, running a thumb along Keith's cheek.

 

Keith shook his head, his bottom lip started to tremble. “Can't...always felt like a burden. Everyone there was right. I clung to you too much. That's why you left for Kerberos…”

 

Shiro stopped rubbing Keith's arm, giving Pidge an alarmed look before looking back down at the hybrid. “Who told you that?”

 

“Everyone..” Keith sniffled. “The teachers, the families that I stayed with, Mike...All I get is pity.”

 

Shiro was at a loss for words. He gave Pidge a hopeless look, and she looked like she was about to cry. The Black Paladin gathered the shaking Galra into his arms, Pidge keeping a comforting hand on Keith.

 

“Keith I didn't leave because of you. They needed me for the mission. I should've stayed, I  _ wanted  _ to stay. I love you Keith. We all do.” Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Keith's head, tears starting to fall. “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Keith…”

 

Pidge took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, their earlier conversation coming into mind. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but maybe it could lighten the mood. Hopefully, Shiro wouldn't mind and Keith would be too out of it to give a bullshit answer. “Keith?” she got an ear twitch as a response. “Do you really have feelings for Shiro? We started talking about it earlier.”

 

Keith shifted in Shiro's lap, and Pidge ignored the look Shiro gave her. “Mhm...I just don't know what I'm doing...”

 

Shiro blinked, and Pidge ruffled Keith's hair gently. “Well, believe me, Samurai. Shiro is way into you too.”

 

Keith gave a soft laugh at that. His ears perked up when the doors swooshed open, frantic footsteps approaching them.

 

“Oh my god, Keith are you ok?!” Keith jumped a little when Lance touched his face, turning it this way and that gently. “You scared the shit out of us!” 

 

The Red Paladin huffed and gently swatted at Lance for disrupting his warm cuddling with Shiro and Pidge. “M'fine...I'm warm either join in or fuck off.” there was no heat in Keith's voice, Lance sighed in relief and joined them in the cuddling.

 

Keith purred loudly in the cuddle pile. Hunk had joined them soon after Lance, Red purring loudly in his mind. He felt that warm feeling in his chest again.

 

He didn't push it away this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bad at steamy stuff be gentle with me

“Shiro, you do know I'm not going to be the best teacher right?”

 

“It's all good, pretty kitty. I'm more of a visual learner anyway.”

 

Keith blushed at the nickname, rubbing at his arm. He felt a lot better than what he did three days ago. Coran told him he was lucky they gave him the antidote so quickly, or he would have been worse off. All he had now were a few light colored bruises from the monster on that moon.

 

Since he was feeling better, he decided to start teaching Shiro how to dance. His nerves were starting to get to him, though. Keith never taught anyone before, who wants lessons from someone who can't see? And how the hell could he explain dancing to someone else?

 

So now they stood in the training room, Keith was fumbling a bit with the music player. He memorized the buttons on it, and he always kept it on the same playlist. It was his only playlist, one that his first foster family had made it for him on an easy to use mp3 player. Sure, Keith wanted a larger variety of music, but he always made do with what he had.

 

“You need a new one of those.” 

 

Keith jumped a little at how close Shiro suddenly was, and he bristled. “Well I can't exactly get a new one. I make do with what I have.” 

 

Shiro was silent for a moment. “When’s the last time you celebrated your birthday?”

 

Keith sighed. “When you bought me that chocolate cake..Don't worry about it ok?” the hybrid stood again after a bout of clicking on his mp3 player. “I still have a hard time believing you've never danced before.”

 

“Well, you know how Adam was. Never really wanted to go out.” Shiro frowned, he would have to get the others in on putting something together for Keith's birthday. “Besides, he always said I had two left feet.”

 

Keith huffed a laugh, stretching a bit. 

 

“So how do you do make it look so easy?” Shiro stood back and crossed his arms. Keith was in shorts and a t-shirt, but he had opted for shirtless and shorts. He wondered if Keith would get too hot, but he refused to push the hybrid to do something he was uncomfortable with.

 

“Well,” Keith rubbed the back of his head. “I'm not sure how to explain it. My first family always taught me to just, listen to the music. Let the beat move for you? I know it sounds stupid..”

 

“It doesn't sound stupid, Keith. It makes sense.” Shiro hummed, hand on his chin as he thought of it. “But, what if you still look stupid when you dance? I probably look like a fish out of water.”

 

Keith laughed, a genuine laugh that caught Shiro off guard. “Then I guess I have the advantage in not being able to see you flop around. I don't even know what  _ I  _ look like when I dance. Who cares what other people think, right?”

 

Shiro didn't like the tone Keith took on when he muttered that last part. He was going to ask, but Keith kept going.

 

“Those lessons stuck with me, even through the bad times. When I dance, everything goes away. I get lost in the lyrics and the beat and nothing else matters. The scars don't matter, being blind doesn't matter, the loneliness doesn't matter, the  _ pain  _ doesn't matter.” Keith took a shaking breath, and pressed play on the music player. He turned and held his hand out towards Shiro.

 

“Well come on, Atlas. Show me what you got.”

 

Shiro blushed at the nickname and took Keith's hand, the hybrid leading him more towards the middle of the training room. The music was bouncy, uplifting. Shiro didn't recognize it, but as soon as they got to the middle, Keith started moving his feet.

 

Shiro watched in awe as Keith kept up with the rhythm, his feet shuffling and bouncing to the beat of the unfamiliar electro swing. The concentration on his face soon dissolved to what the Black Paladin could only describe as true peace.

 

Keith had let go of his hand as he continued to get lost in the song, so Shiro watched his feet and tried to copy the hybrid.

 

It was harder than he thought. He tried to take Keith's advice, to just listen and get lost. He huffed, getting frustrated. The song ended and Keith threw his t-shirt at him. It hit him in the face and he sputtered, blushing deeply as Keith pushed his hair out of his face and into a loose ponytail.

 

“Stop thinking so much.”

 

“You make it look so easy...” Shiro pouted.

 

“I've had practice. I mean, you probably make swimming look easy.” the Galra shrugged, already moving to the next song that played.

 

Shiro tried again, but ended up just sitting and watching Keith dance. After another song, he decided to look through his mp3 player. The music didn't stop as he scrolled through the very short list. He recognized some of the songs, but maybe he could get Pidge to load it up with more.

 

The Black Paladin turned in his spot by the music player to watch Keith, getting lost in his own thoughts. If they got back to Earth, Shiro was going to spoil the hell out of Keith. Well, he could do that now, but the hybrid had missed out on so much. He was going to take him to the beach, the park, they could try ice skating. Shiro was going to do all the things Adam thought weren't worth the time-

 

“Did you give up already?” 

 

Shiro jumped a little and looked up, Keith was standing in front of him, looking down but somewhere to his side.

 

“Uh, n-no. No! Just enjoying the view.” the Black Paladin grinned at the way Keith blushed, muttering to himself and holding out his hand.

 

“You won't learn unless you keep trying.” there was a playful tone to the hybrid's words and an amused smirk. Shiro took his hand and Keith helped him up. They were about to continue their lesson when Allura summoned them over the comm to the training room.

 

“Ah fuck…” Keith swore and quickly shut off his music, quickly hiding the mp3 and the boombox it was hooked up to.

 

“Why hide it?” Shiro was confused.

 

Keith's embarrassed look was answer enough as the rest of the team filed into the training room. Allura had the mindmeld headbands with her.

 

“Oh. You two are already here. Are we interrupting?” Lance raised an eyebrow, Keith flicked his ears but Shiro spoke up first.

 

“We were sparring, that's all.” Shiro tossed the hybrid his shirt back.

 

“Well, anyway, Allura wants us to try the mindmeld bands again. It will help us and our bonds together when we form Voltron.”

 

There was a collective groan, and they all sat around each other as Allura handed out the bands. She gave a sullen look when Keith flinched as their hands touched, but refused to comment on it.

 

_ “He'll come around.” _

 

She would have to trust Coran on that.

 

The Paladins placed their bands on, and the exercise began.

 

“Instead of memories, I want you all to focus on what you all think of each other, and each other's Lions. Coran and I will be joining joining this time around. I think it is important that we all start doing this.” Allura ignored the pointed glare from Shiro as she and Coran placed the bands on a well.

 

Keith carefully played with the tuft at the end of his tail when he curled it in his lap. The mindmeld was easy, sure, but he could never see anything. Just feelings. The others knew this, even before they knew he was blind, and tried their best to figure out what he was trying to convey. Maybe he could try to form a picture for them this time? It was worth the shot.

 

Thankfully, Shiro went first. He thought of the team as family, the Lions as an extension of themselves. They could feel his resentment towards Allura and Coran about how they had been treating Keith, and his own guilt for not noticing how the hybrid had been hurting.

 

Keith startled a bit when he felt the intense wave of love coming from Shiro, towards  _ him. _ He felt his face heat up as the Black Paladin revealed everything he wanted to do with Keith. That was the one thing he hated about the mindmelds. Hiding things was very difficult, and his brain couldn't comprehend it when they tried to send him images. Red could do it so easily, he had convinced himself he was broken. But the intense feelings from Shiro made his heart flutter.

 

 _‘Shiro_ is _serious….’_ Keith swallowed. Allura and Coran were next, their guilt palatable in the bond, and he frowned. He wasn't sure if he believed them. Coran had become a little more trustworthy, but Allura? He still wasn't sure. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were similar, all three of them wanting to protect Keith from anything that would harm him.

 

It was his turn now. He took a deep breath and focused. He thought of Pidge, the little sister he never had but always wanted, Green was a breeze in a forest and a thunderstorm over the hills. Hunk was a friend, a brother and trusted comrade, Keith thought of his amazing cooking skills, Yellow was solid and steady like a mountain, and powerful like an earthquake. Lance was like cool, refreshing water. Blue a gentle river, and yet a raging sea. Shiro was…..their connection faltered. Shiro sent him a reassuring wave, urging him to continue. Keith took a deep breath again and focused.

 

He thought of Black. Large, powerful, stoic, intimidating. Black to Keith was like space itself. Expansive, kind of like Shiro in how he never gave up on Keith. He always felt his chest get weird and his face heat up when Shiro spoke, how it had been that way since the Garrison. He wanted to be near Shiro all the time, he wanted to be near his team. He wanted the touches, the kind words, the  _ love. _ He wanted...wanted…

 

**_“Galra have no business piloting my father's Lion!”_ **

 

They all recoiled at the shrill tone of Allura. Shiro clenched his metal hand until the gears creaked. When did she say that to him? He looked to the Altean for an explanation, but the onslaught kept up. Horrible things surged through the bond, along with Keith's feeble attempts to rein them in. Voices and harsh words burned across the connection, ranging from their own to voices they couldn't recognize.

 

_ ‘It's not real it's not real nightmare it was a nightmare they wouldn't-’  _ Keith's mantra worried them, but the waves just wouldn't let up.

 

**_“Demons don't deserve to eat!”_ **

 

**_“Just put him in the shed, we have guests coming. Ugly things need to be hidden away.”_ **

 

**_“It's your fault he left. You just couldn't stop following Shiro around!”_ **

 

Shiro gasped at the never ending abuse, almost ripping the headband off at Adam's voice. He stopped himself and pushed loving feelings Keith's way, the only thing he could think of to try and calm him down. The others followed him immediately, Allura and Coran looking to each other, tears in the princess’s eyes.

 

Keith was  _ terrified  _ of her.

 

Shiro scrambled over to Keith, seeing the hybrid grip his head tightly as a flash of the Muerdia guard almost getting murdered by Red was brought to the front of the connection. The searing fury from the Lion that the boy had felt was suffocating.

 

“K-Keith calm down-”

 

**_“Filthy half breed!”_ **

 

**_“Lone wolf!”_ **

 

**_“Traitor!”_ **

 

**_“Who could love an unwanted freak like you?!”_ **

 

A strangled cry broke the teams resolve to not touch Keith. Shiro had already gathered him up in his arms, sitting with the trembling Paladin in his lap as the others surrounded him. They placed warm hands on his shaking form as he tried to breathe.

 

“Keith, breathe. Easy, nice and slow…” Shiro's voice was strained. It seemed like Keith couldn't hear them, and his panic was growing out of their control. Pidge gathered Keith's hands in her own, away from the scratches he made on his arms as they tried to get him to calm down.

 

The deep growl of Red made them all flinch, and they felt her surround Keith's mind. He wailed and tried to yank his hands away, but Red purred and carefully spread her consciousness over his own. The hybrid went limp in Shiro's arms. His mind was quiet now, like a small campfire.

 

The team removed the bands, staring at Keith in shock. Lance pushed the hybrid's hair from his face gently and frowned.

 

“Wh-What did Red just do?” Pidge slowly took off the band, rubbing her arm slightly. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she sniffled and held them back. Coran slowly rose to his feet and removed his band. He moved towards Shiro and gently placed his fingers to Keith's neck.

 

“When a Paladin is in distress, sometimes the Lion's can “smother” their consciousness. It relaxes the Paladin and puts them into a slumber-like state.” the Altean sighed softly. “You should move him to his room, Shiro.”

 

Shiro nodded, removing his own band along with Keith's. He carefully picked the hyrbid up, holding him to his chest and leaving everyone else in the training room.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Keith groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. Red had to smother him again. She rumbled her apology, and he promised to visit her today. As soon as he could muster the energy to leave the warm arms around him. His ears twitched. Warm arms? Why did he pass out again? Weren't they training?

 

“Hey, pretty kitty.” Shiro whispered in his ear as he pulled him back against his chest gently. He chuckled when Keith shivered, a deep blush settling in his cheeks. “You're adorable.”

 

Keith sputtered at that, hiding his face in his hands. Shiro smiled and nuzzled his ears again. “So cute.”

 

“Sh-Shiro...?” Keith shivered again.

 

“I…” Shiro took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Keith, do you really think those things? That we don't love you? That you're unwanted and ugly?”

 

Keith froze. Oh, right, the mindmeld. His ears pinned back as his tail thumped against Shiro's leg, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. He was thankful his back was to Shiro. “I-I….”

 

Shiro just pulled him closer, nuzzling his face to Keith's cheek. “Keith those things just aren't true. We love you. I love you…” he gently thumbed away the tears, slowly moving Keith to lay on his back. “Can we try something?”

 

The hybrid sniffled, tilting his head slightly. He knew he could trust Shiro. But, what did he even see in something like him? Keith felt his lip tremble, but he nodded slowly. The bed moved as Shiro got up, and he shuffled Keith gently to sit with him against the wall, the hybrid nestled between his legs with his back against Shiro's chest. Keith was confused, but made himself comfortable. He shivered when Shiro kissed his ear.

 

“For this, we are going to use the color system.”

 

“Color...system?” Now he was really confused. “What are we doing?”

 

“Mhm. Green for keep going, Yellow for slow down, Red for stop.” Shiro gave him a gentle squeeze. “You just say the color, let me do all the work. Everything stops if you say Red. I- about a month after we got up here, I wasn't handling how I looked very well. Hunk gave me the idea, actually. It, helped me get used to touch again, no Hunk didn't join. But the color system is something Adam and I would use.”

 

Keith worried his lip with his teeth. What the hell did Shiro mean by that? He found himself nodding slowly, and Shiro tutted.

 

“Color, kitten.”

 

Keith blushed. “G-Green…?”

 

Shiro smiled, slowly running his hands along Keith's arms and down his stomach to the hem of his shirt. He tugged at the fabric gently. Keith took the hint and pulled it off, hearing Shiro toss it to the floor.

 

“You're so beautiful, Keith.” Shiro petted over the hybrid's stomach and up his sides, earning a shiver from the Galra.

 

“Ah- Shiro I d-don't even know what I look like…”  _ But I know I'm ugly. _

 

“Then let me tell you.” Shiro kissed his cheek, and slowly made his way down to Keith's neck. “Your skin is a lilac purple, a lot lighter than the other Galra I've seen. You have jet black hair.” he nibbled on Keith's neck gently, grinning at the soft gasp he made. “You're lean, muscled, and your eyes remind me of how much I love space.” Shiro trailed off and turned Keith's face towards him. The Red Paladin felt his eyes open.

 

“What- what do you mean?”

 

“Your eyes look like galaxies, like they're filled with stars. I've never seen anything like them.” he pressed his lips to Keith's, continuing to run his hands along his chest. The hybrid deepened the kiss as he tried to find something to hold onto. His whole body was  _ buzzing _ . Mike never touched him like this,  _ no one  _ ever touched him like this. A breathy gasp punched its way out of Keith's throat the moment Shiro's hands brushed over his nipples.

 

“You ok?” Shiro pulled back enough to look him in the face. “Color.”

 

“Hah...Gre-en.”

 

Shiro buried his face back into the crook of the hybrid's neck and shoulder, nibbling the skin there again as he gently pinched at the hardening buds. He smiled into the Keith's neck as he arched and squirmed in his lap.

 

“So beautiful. You're absolutely beautiful Keith.” The Black Paladin trailed his prosthetic hand lower, but when he reached Keith's belly button, the Galra froze. He quickly grabbed Shiro's wrist and whimpered.

 

“Y-y-yellow...Shiro I've never done this before.” Keith pinned his ears back.

 

Shiro blinked. “What? I thought you were with that asshole Mike?”

 

“I...he never- saw me naked until that party…”  _ He never wanted to touch me.  _ “You-you're the first that's even really wanted me. I don't think Mike ever did. I'm not sure what he wanted from me...”

 

Shiro blinked again, something warm curling in his gut. He moved his hands back up higher onto Keith's stomach and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You're a virgin?”

 

Keith gave a soft nod, and he turned his head in embarrassment.

 

“Is...that bad..?”

 

“Wha- baby of course not! Who told you it was?” Shiro shifted behind him to try and look at his face more. “We don't have to keep going if you aren't ready. We can stop. I'm sorry if this is too fast, Keith. I didn't know.”

 

Keith shook his head. “I don't want to stop. I'm just…”

 

“Scared?”

 

Keith huffed.

 

“It's alright, Milky Way, I've got you.” Shiro resumed rubbing the hybrid's nipples, moving his head to the other side of Keith's neck and licked the skin there. He smiled and sucked a small bruise on the skin as Keith arched and squirmed more in his lap, the breathy gasps and whines from the hybrid went straight to Shiro's groin.

 

He prayed Keith couldn't feel that yet. This was about him after all, and the way the tent in the Galra's shorts was beginning to look, Shiro was doing a good job.

 

“You're so sensitive.” he kissed Keith on the cheek again. “I love it.” Shiro trailed a burning path back down to Keith's hips, moving to the side of his neck he had started on. “Color?”

 

“G-gre-heen” Keith had a death grip on his legs, trying so hard to be careful of his claws.

 

“Are you sure?” Shiro rubbed soothing circles into Keith's hips, gauging the hybrid's reaction as he slowly thumbed under the hem of his shorts. Keith nodded vigorously, and Shiro slowly pushed the fabric down, freeing the hybrid's growing erection. He kept the shorts at his knees, adjusting their position so that Keith was comfortably on his back with Shiro at his side. He kept an arm under Keith's head so he could be as close as possible. Keith kicked his shorts off the rest of the way.

 

With his free hand, Shiro thumbed at Keith's cheek before he slowly trailed it teasingly down his front, stopping to play with his nipple again, just to make him squirm. Keith whined and arched into Shiro, gripping the sheets under him.

 

“Y-you still have clothes on.” Keith bit his lip at the way his voice broke.

 

“Mhm. This is about you, starburst. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable…” Shiro stilled his hand at the half hearted chuckle Keith made.

 

“Shiro, I'm naked, in bed with someone I never thought would want to see me naked, everything I've built up to keep me safe over the years has been torn down in a matter of days. I'm already far beyond uncomfortable.”

 

“Keith, I don't want you to push yourself-” a clumsy hand over his face shut Shiro up. He stared at Keith, who seemed to be looking right at him.

 

“But…” the hybrid took a deep breath, trying to find the words he wanted. “Fuck all of this is fucking terrifying. I-I trust you. I trust all of you. I haven't- trusted anyone in a long time…” Keith let his hand drop, taking another deep breath. “I'm….scared. That this will all go away. That I'm dreaming and I'm still...I…”

 

Shiro didn't let him finish his sentence. He quickly pulled Keith close to him, holding the hybrid tightly. It was as they all feared, Keith's insecurities ran  _ deep. _ He rubbed his back gently, murmuring comforting words into his ear.

 

“Keith, baby, we aren't going away. You have us for as long as you want us. You have  _ me  _ as long as you want me.” Shiro's gentle fingers found their way to Keith's chin, tilting his face up and pressing their lips together. The hybrid accepted the kiss easily this time, moving his lips against the other.

 

“You know, I never answered you..” Keith's breath ghosted over the Black Paladin's lips.

 

“Huh?” Shiro was confused.

 

“Oh my god. You don't remember? Seriously?” Keith huffed and nipped at Shiro's bottom lip. “My answer is yes.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wait. Like, yes, yes? Like we're boyfriends, yes?”

 

“Yes, Shiro. We're boyfriends.” Keith laughed.

 

Shiro laughed, and kissed Keith again. He sat up enough to peel away his shirt before he kissed back down his neck, sucking more bruises into the flesh there. Keith gasped and writhed under him, nervous hands found their way up Shiro's arms and to his shoulders. Not pushing, but  _ exploring.  _ Keith was touching him back, slow, unsure movements. Shiro ran his hand back down Keith's side to his thigh, petting the skin gently there to soothe his trembling.

 

“Color, baby.” Shiro was getting breathless, his cock straining in his sweatpants from the sight of Keith. The hybrid was about to answer, when someone knocking on the door made them both groan.

 

“The universe is out to get us, I swear.” Keith nodded in agreement, Hunk's voice came from the other side of the door.

 

“You guys ok?” the Yellow Paladin sounded concerned.

 

“Dinner is done! Stop being gay for two seconds and come eat!” Lance too? A soft smack could be heard, and the Blue Paladin grumbled something about joking. It had Keith giggling softly, and Shiro blushed at the sound.

 

“Can't you guys forget about us for five minutes?” Shiro grumbled, going back to kissing Keith, but Lance wouldn't back down.

 

“Hunk made chocolate cake!”

 

“Laaaaance, that was supposed to be a surprise!”

 

Shiro blinked. Chocolate cake? Like, real chocolate? Or space chocolate? He looked down at Keith, and felt his heart flutter at the wide eyed look on his face.

 

“Ch-chocolate cake?” it came as a whisper, an excited whisper, and Shiro smiled.

 

“Ok, ok! We'll be out in a few!” he heard the other two leave, and they kissed one more time, the mood gone. “C'mon, Milky Way. Let's get cleaned up.”

 

A deep, deep blush creeped up Keith's cheeks and to his ears. “M-Milky Way?”

 

“Mhm. Is that ok?”

 

Keith blinked, then nodded slowly. He was still blushing as they showered together, getting dressed and joining the others.

 

\--------------------------

 

Shiro sat Keith on the couch and went to the kitchen to get their dinner. Pidge had wanted another slumber party, the lounge once again covered in blankets, their mattresses, and all things comfortable.

 

“Holy shit, you look like you got mauled by a vampire.” Lance frowned and poked one of the bruises on Keith's neck, earning a squeak from the hybrid.

 

“Quit it! They don't hurt. And…” Keith mumbled. “I liked it..”

 

Lance blinked, watching a blush take over Keith's cheeks. But that wasn't what had his attention.

 

“You squeaked.” 

 

“So what?”

 

“Are you…” Lance leaned in closer. “Ticklish?”

 

The fur on Keith's ears slowly fluffed out, and he tried to scoot away from Lance.

 

“Don't you dare.”

 

“What's going on?” Pidge popped up next to the arm of the couch.

 

“Keith's ticklish.” Lance wiggled his fingers towards Keith.

 

“Lance, fuck off.”

 

Pidge grinned, and both of them pounced Keith before he could get away. A shrill sound left the hybrid as he was tickled.

 

“Why are we torturing my boyfriend?” Shiro walked in with the food, Hunk behind with bowls of snacks. Both Paladin's grinned at Keith laughing, the sound joyful and pure. After a few moments, the laughter died down, and they all got comfortable on the couch as their movie played.

 

Keith sighed contently, leaning into Shiro and absolutely melting at his first bite of chocolate cake. He listened to the sounds around him, the sounds of his family.

 

_ ‘This...is my family. Yeah. My family.’ _

 

He smiled to himself.

 

_ ‘This is nice.’  _ his ears twitched, a new, familiar feeling of worry was just under the surface of what he was feeling right now.

 

_ ‘I hope this lasts a long, long time…’ _

 

But, why was he so anxious?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never write smut, please be gentle with me ;^;
> 
> I hope...it isn't bad.

Keith yawned, slowly removing himself from the cuddle pile he somehow got into the middle of. The movie had stopped, and light snoring filled the space in the lounge. He smiled to himself as he quietly padded out of the room, he promised Red he would see her after all.

 

The warm growl he was greeted with as he entered the hangar made his smile grow. He heard Red lay down in front of him, metal scraping on the floor as her paws came to rest at his sides. Keith got comfortable against them, reaching out for her.

 

_ “Hello, little love.”  _ she nosed his hand gently, and he couldn't help but giggle.

 

“Hey mom.” Keith relaxed against her paw, his tail thumping gently against his leg.

 

_ “You're eyes are open. You feel happier. Yet, I can still sense the anxiety underneath.” _

 

He blinked, guess his eyes were open. He shifted a little bit, getting comfortable.

 

“It's...been easier. To leave them open. They don't care how they look.” there was confusion in his voice, Red rumbled.

 

_ “Why should they? You have proven yourself.” _

 

“I know. It's just….weird. I haven't felt this happy in a long time, around other humans. I mean you make me happy-”

 

_ “But I know I cannot give you the affection you need. It's alright, my kitten. I understand.”  _ Red nosed him again, rumbling sadly.  _ “I am sorry that you had to feel my rage, little one. I- thought I was going to lose you. Your fear worried me.” _

 

Keith rubbed her nose, lowering his ears. “It-it's ok. I'm glad you came. I  _ was  _ scared. But not of you….I thought- I-I thought they were..” his voice shook, and he shoved the memories away. He didn't want to think about it. Not now. Red purred to him, wave after comforting wave filling his mind.

 

_ “How are you and sister's Paladin doing?” _

 

“We're ok. More than ok. He's serious.” he playfully tapped Red's nose when she chuckled. “I'm just, scared. That when, if, we get to Earth again, that he'll leave. That- that maybe he'll want to fix things with his ex.” he leaned his forehead against her nose. “I...don't want him to leave…but if that's what he wanted, I wouldn't stop him.”

 

_ “I'm sure he won't, love. Sister has told me how much he talks about you. What else troubles you, kitten?”  _

 

“Well, when we were on that moon, I got snapshots.” his ears twitched at the sound of Red's surprise. “I don't know how they happened, and I think I heard Green.”

 

Red lifted her head fo stare at Green. Keith felt a brush against his mind, like warm air.

 

_ “Yes, you heard me.” _

 

Keith blinked, twitching his ears. “But….how-”

 

He only got a soft purr in response, Red rumbling along with Green. The sounds abruptly stopped when Red nosed him again.

 

_ “Looks like you have a visiter.” _

 

“Keith? You in here?”

 

Shiro smiled when he saw Keith's head pop up from behind Red's paws.

 

“You ok?” Shiro jogged over to them both, Red slowly moving her paws to let him pass. “You weren't beside me when I woke up, I was worried.”

 

“Oh,” Keith felt his face heat up. “I promised Red I would see her today. I'm sorry.”

 

Shiro pulled him into a hug, and Keith returned it slowly. 

 

“Is anyone else awake?”

 

“Nah, it's still pretty late. I uh, was- wondering….”

 

Keith tilted his head, ears twitching. Shiro pinched his thigh to keep from swooning.

 

_ ‘It should be a crime to be this cute.’ _

 

“Do you uh, want to pick up where we left off?” Shiro bit his lip, watching the dark purple run straight up to Keith's ears. But the hybrid nodded slightly, feeling for Shiro's hand and holding it. Red rumbled, bumping Keith with her nose before Shiro scooped him up bridal style.

 

“Shiro-” Keith squeaked and clung to the Black Paladin.

 

“Shoosh. I wanna carry you.”

 

Keith quieted his protests as they walked.

 

“My room, or your room?” Shiro gave Keith a gentle squeeze.

 

“Doesn't matter.”

 

Shiro hummed softly as a door opened, a smoky scent surrounded Keith. Shiro must have chosen his room. 

 

“What's that smoky smell?” the hybrid sniffed again. Whatever it was, it smelled nice. “It smells good.”

 

“I found something like incense sticks at the Space Mall. I have no idea what the name of it is, but I like it.”

 

Keith was gently sat on the bed before Shiro shuffled him backwards, giving teasing kisses and little nips to his jaw. Keith gasped softly as Shiro trailed a hand up his shirt, rubbing at his chest with his flesh hand.

 

“Same rules as before, Milky Way. Color?”

 

“Hn- gr-green.”

 

Keith lifted his arms for Shiro as his shirt was removed, shivering when the Black Paladin trailed a burning path down his sides with his hands. Keith fumbled a little, tugging gently at Shiro's shirt. He got the hint, thankfully, pulling away enough to remove and toss the cloth aside. Shiro gently pressed into Keith until the hybrid was on his back, head nestled gently against the pillows. Shiro shuffled in close to Keith's side, rubbing his thumb along the hollow of the hybrid's throat.

 

“Man, I really did mark up your neck…” Shiro trailed his fingertips gently over the marked skin, a stuttering breath leaving the hybrid.

 

“It's ok. I...I like it.” he swallowed. “A lot..”

 

Shiro hummed again. “Well, I can at least make it even.” he leaned down, ghosting his tongue along Keith's neck before he bit down gently. Keith arched, a soft moan ringing into Shiro's ear as he sucked on the skin. He slowly ran his flesh hand down Keith's front, rubbing a hardening nipple to make the hybrid squeak before moving lower. His fingers rubbing circles into Keith's hip.

 

“Color?” Shiro kissed the marks he left, trailing up to his cheek.

 

“G-gree-heen…” Keith had his fingers tangled into the sheets as Shiro dipped his hand into the hybrid's sweatpants. He skipped his growing erection and rubbed at the smooth skin of Keith’s thigh. The hybrid bucked under his hand with a gasp.

 

_ ‘God, he's so sensitive.’  _ Shiro groaned into Keith's ear, but immediately stopped. Something was off.

 

“You ok?” Shiro kissed his cheek, worried. Keith was shaking under him.

 

“Y-yeah...just- never felt-”

 

Shiro pressed his mouth to Keith's, swiping his tongue over the hybrid's lips while tried to slide his sweatpants off. Keith wiggled out of them, moaning softly as he parted his lips, letting Shiro in. The Black Paladin, with a practiced hand, slid out of his own pants, both pairs landing somewhere on the floor. He propped himself up, breaking the kiss so he could look at Keith. The Galra's eyes were half lidded, lips kiss swollen and parted slightly.

 

He ran his gaze over Keith, taking in everything. From his battle scarred chest and puckered nipples, down to his abs, to the thankfully unmarked and smooth thighs. Shiro raised an eyebrow, Keith's cock looked surprisingly human, despite being purple. Maybe a little more textured, a slightly darker lilac color compared to the rest of his skin. He rubbed Keith's thigh again.

 

“Color, pretty kitty.”

 

“Hnnn..green..” Keith moaned and trembled as Shiro rubbed his thigh. There was heat pooling in his groin, and he couldn't tell if he liked it yet. But he wanted-  _ needed  _ to keep going.

 

Shiro considered his answer for a moment before reaching over to his nightstand, fishing around the drawer and bringing out a small bottle.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself before?” Shiro kept his eyes on Keith as he popped the bottle open, pouring a generous amount of the warming lube onto his flesh hand.

 

Keith blushed darker at the way Shiro just openly asked him things like that. “N-no. Never uh, had time.”  _ ‘Or energy.’ _

 

Shiro made a noise of understanding. “Color?”

 

“You just asked me that.”

 

“I know, but I need to make sure. Communication is key.”

 

“It's still Green.”

 

“Alright.” Shrio hovered over him again, rubbing the thumb of his prosthetic along Keith's cheek. “You can still change your mind at any point, Keith. The moment you say red, everything stops. No questions. Ok?”

 

Keith swallowed thickly, and nodded. He could feel Shiro moving more over him, could feel his eyes on him. Keith gasped softly when he felt something press against his hole. Shiro's finger, he realized. His hands gripped the sheets tighter when Shiro started to rub him in gentle circles.

 

“W-why is y-your finger wet?” Keith bit his lip, trying to muffle his sounds.

 

“Lube. Doing this dry hurts worse than it does with it.”

 

Keith nodded, his breath hitching when Shiro slowly, so slowly, pressed the digit inside him. He gasped when it breached his rim, and Shiro stopped at the first knuckle. The Black Paladin gauged his reaction before he slowly started to push more. The hybrid whined at the odd feeling intrusion when Shiro's finger was completely inside him.

 

“How does that feel?” Shiro's voice was a whisper, breath ghosting over his ear.

 

“F-feels w-weird…” Keith shifted his hips a little, biting his lip again. “But...n-not bad.”

 

“I'm going to move my finger now, ok?” 

 

Shiro started to gently thrust his finger when Keith nodded, biting his lip at the little moans and whimpers from the hybrid. He pressed kisses to the Galra's cheeks, murmuring praises into Keith's ear.

 

“I'm going to add another finger ok?”

 

“Hah...o-ok…?” Keith sounded unsure, and Shiro couldn't help but smile. He kissed his Galra as he added another finger slowly, Keith's cry lost between their lips.

 

“You're so tight baby.” Shiro nibbled on the hybrid's jaw as he started to scissor his fingers. Keith writhed under him, moaning Shiro's name between gasps. Keith could feel a tightness in his groin, something coiling and heating the more Shiro moved in him.

 

“Sh-Shiro!” Keith dug his claws into the bed and arched as he came, painting his stomach in white ribbons, his voice pitched high. Shiro kept thrusting his fingers as Keith rode out his orgasm, slowly coming to a stop but keeping his fingers inside as Keith's walls fluttered.

 

“How was that?” Shiro grinned as Keith trembled in the aftershocks, slowly coming down.

 

“Does, does it usually go that quick?” Keith felt like he was floating, experimentally clenching around Shiro's fingers and moaning softly when he felt his cock twitch again.

 

“Sometimes. Lack of stamina is normal when you haven't done this before, or if you haven't had sex in a while.” he kissed Keith on the lips. “It's ok. Do you want to keep going? If you do, I'll have to use three fingers.”

 

“Th-three?!” Keith sat up on his elbows at that, gasping when the movement caused the Black Paladin's fingers to move in him again. Two seemed like a lot, how would three feel?

 

“Mhm. I gotta get you ready if you want the real thing.” Shiro curled his fingers just to make Keith whine and fall back into the bed again. “I'm not exactly tiny, comet.”

 

“I-” Keith blinked at that, clicking his jaw shut. He was so fucking  _ nervous _ , but Shiro was being so patient with him and gentle-

 

“Ok...is it gonna hurt?”

 

“Mm, maybe. Everyone's different. I've heard it can either hurt a lot, or just be a mild discomfort. My first time didn't hurt that much.” Shiro kissed a burning trail down Keith's front, licking up the mess he made of himself as the hybrid blushed, eventually kissing Keith's thighs. “But that's why you prepare yourself before sex, helps ease it. Plus…”

 

Shiro pulled his fingers back, before thrusting them back in quickly. He groaned into the soft skin as Keith cried out again and bucked into his fingers. “I get to watch the pretty faces you make doing this.”

 

The confused noise Keith made ended on a wail as Shiro took his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking him down until his nose pressed into the delicate curls at the base. He swallowed around Keith, keeping the Galra's hips pinned to the bed when he bucked again. Shiro picked up the pace of his fingers, slowly lifting his head and letting go of Keith's cock with a wet pop.

 

“Color, baby.” Shiro stroked Keith with his other hand, scissoring his fingers again. The Red Paladin writhed under his hands, needy sounds falling from his lips.

 

“I- hah- I don't kn-know…” Keith whined, covering his mouth to try and muffle the noises that Shiro was tearing out of him. His body was on fire, buzzing, trembling. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes, he felt overwhelmed.

 

Shiro slowed his fingers and hand, looking Keith over. He worried his lip. Maybe he should take control here?

 

“One more finger, Milky Way. Think you can handle it?” he kept his voice light, not wanting to push Keith into something he wasn't ready for.

 

Keith tried to calm his breathing, nodding quickly. He could handle it, it was Shiro, and Shiro wouldn't hurt him. He heard the Black Paladin shuffle a bit, maybe getting more comfortable.

 

“Ok. Just focus on breathing, kitten. I'll take care of you.” when Keith nodded, Shiro bent and nibbled on Keith's thighs to try and distract him as he added a third finger. He felt the hybrid tense under him, and he started to suck on the skin of Keith's thighs. The way the hybrid's breath hitched probably meant this stretch was painful.

 

“Breathe, baby.” Shiro slowly pushed in more, moving to the other thigh and marking it up as well. He could hear the little whimpers Keith was making, but it made him frown. Shiro pulled away enough to admire his marks before looking up at Keith, and his heart twisted in sympathy at the pained look on the hybrid's face. Keith had a white knuckle grip on the sheets at his sides, teeth clenched, eyes screwed shut. The Black Paladin bit his lip in worry before reaching for the lube again, popping the top and pouring more onto his fingers before he started to push again. He kissed his way up to Keith's chest and latched onto a nipple, smiling when Keith finally gasped and arched into him.

 

“Ah- Shi-i-hro!”

 

“You gotta relax, my little nebula.” Shiro carefully thrust his fingers, going a little deeper every time. He kissed Keith's tears away, but when he curled his fingers Keith  _ screamed _ and arched into him. Shiro blinked, then a smirk slowly crossed his face.

 

Found it.

 

He continued to hit the spot, watching Keith twitch and buck under him. Shiro spread his fingers gently, hoping his Galra was stretched enough for him. He leaned down and nibbled on Keith's ear.

 

“Do you wanna keep going?”

 

“P-please- please I-” he couldn't help the sob that bubbled up from his chest. All he knew was that he wanted Shiro. 

 

The Black Paladin shooshed him, moving between Keith's legs. He placed the limbs carefully around his hips, reaching for the bottle of lube once more. Shiro poured a generous amount onto his cock, groaning softly and giving himself a few languid tugs. He rubbed the tip of his cock against the hybrid's hole.

 

“Keith.” the Galra opened his eyes, staring in his direction. “Are you sure?”

 

Keith nodded quickly. Shiro shifted again, lining himself up. “Just breathe, pretty kitty.” he thanked his height as he leaned down to kiss the trembling hybrid's lips, his flesh hand on the pillow next to Keith's head. “You can hang onto me if you want.”

 

“But...my claws-”

 

“It's fine. Nothing a pod can't fix if it's bad.” he smiled when Keith nervously felt out and gripped his shoulders. Shiro murmured sweet words into Keith's ear as he slowly pressed forward. Keith wailed at feeling Shiro's cock push past his rim, the stretch painful. Shiro kissed away his tears, whispering apologies and reassurances and praises. Keith gripped his shoulders tightly and tried his best not to claw at his skin.

 

“I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. I know it hurts.” thankfully, Shiro had stopped moving, but Keith could tell how much he wanted to just by his breathing ge in m. “Tell me when you want me to move, ok?”

 

“Hnngh...o-ok…” Keith swallowed, trying to relax. After a few moments he gave Shiro the go ahead, crying out into his shoulder as the Black Paladin pushed deeper, stretching him wider. Shiro stopped again when he was half way, peppering kisses onto Keith's face and using a hand to wipe away the tears.

 

“Babe, maybe we should stop. Three fingers wasn't enough-”

 

“N-no! I'm o-o-k…” Keith moved a shaking hand to Shiro's face, cupping his cheek so gently it made him gasp. “I...I trust you.”

 

Groaning at that, Shiro captured Keith's lips in a deep kiss, slowly pulling back before thrusting into him. The hybrid gasped into the kiss, finding his grip back on Shiro's shoulders. The more Shiro moved, the more the pain eased. Shiro kept his thrusts slow and gentle, going deeper inch by inch until his hips were pressed against Keith. 

 

“God, Keith, you feel amazing.” Shiro parted from the kiss, running his flesh hand along Keith's side, chest heaving. “You're doing so good, Milky Way. So beautiful. You're perfect.”

 

Keith arched slightly when he felt Shiro wrap his hand around his cock, that coiling heat building rapidly behind his navel once again as Shiro resumed his movements. 

 

“ _ Shiro _ \- hah- I-I'm gon-na..” Keith felt like he couldn't breathe, Shiro was so  _ deep  _ in him already. The gentle movements and words from his boyfriend chased away any embarrassment he felt about not lasting so long.

 

Shiro leaned down and moaned into his ear, picking up the pace. He sobbed again at the stretch as he wrapped his legs more around Shiro's waist. He cried out when the Black Paladin hit that spot again, over and over until Keith broke apart. He pressed himself as close to Shiro as he possibly could, riding out his orgasm and clenching tight around Shiro. He heard the Black Paladin moan, his thrusts becoming more rough before he pressed deep into Keith. The hybrid could  _ feel _ the twitch of Shiro's cock inside him as he came.

 

The Black Paladin collapsed onto him as they both shook, trying to catch their breath. After a moment, he leaned up enough to brush Keith's bangs from his sweat drenched forehead.

 

“How was that? Sorry, I used to be able to last longer...Guess it really has been a while..” Shiro smiled when Keith cracked his eyes open, giving a tired chuckle. 

 

“Amazing...that was amazing. And don't apologize. Like you said, it's normal.” Keith moved his hands to Shiro's cheeks, rubbing his thumb against the skin. “Um, th-thanks, by the way. For being patient with me…”

 

Shiro chuckled at that and kissed Keith on the nose. “Wasn't a problem, sweet star. Think you can stand?” he smiled when Keith tilted his head. “We gotta clean up.”

 

Keith shifted under him, and promptly winced at the pain that shot up his spine. “I uh, don't think I can…”

 

Shiro kissed his nose again and got up, bringing Keith into his arms and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom attached to his room. Keith sighed contently, nuzzling his face to Shiro's neck.

 

Keith took a deep breath, exhaling slowly when Shiro set him down long enough to start the shower. He twitched his ears, listening to him maneuver things and get ready for them both. Keith had no idea how much it took just to get ready, and he was happy that Shiro was his first. If it had been Mike-

 

_ ‘Mike was...he was just….’ _ Keith felt something twist in his chest. Mike was just going to do what he wanted, him and his friends. Keith never really thought about the events that unfolded that night, everything had been too much. He pressed a hand to his mouth and folded till his head rested on his knees, ignoring the throbbing in his lower back.

 

“Keith? Baby, what happened? Did I hurt you?” Shiro knelt in front of him, his worry only grew when Keith shook his head, but a sob echoed in the bathroom. He gently picked Keith up, moving them to the chair he had sitting beneath the water spray.

 

“Talk to me, Milky Way.” Shiro rubbed the trembling hybrid's back soothingly, wondering what happened between the bedroom and here. Another sob tumbled from Keith's lips, and he clung to Shiro. Well, he didn't seem to be the problem. He frowned, letting Keith cry it out. What could have triggered this?

 

_ “Everything I've built up to keep me safe over the years has been torn down in a matter of days. I'm already far beyond uncomfortable.” _

 

Keith's words bounced around in his skull, and Shiro made a sympathetic noise when another sob left Keith's throat.

 

“Oh, baby…” Shiro rubbed the back of Keith's head as he cried, trembling like a leaf. “I'm here, Keith. Let it out, I'm here. Maybe- maybe I moved too fast. I'm sorry-”

 

“Sh- Shiro he almost...it- I almost was- he-” Keith wailed into Shiro's shoulder, clinging to him like he was going to disappear.

 

His brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth to ask Keith what he meant when it hit him. Keith must have never had time to process what he had gone through, or was unable to. Shiro held him tighter, running his flesh hand along the knobs of Keith's spine.

 

“He isn't going to hurt you ever again Keith. Nothing will hurt you while you have me, while you have us.” Shiro carded his fingers through the Galra's wet hair, and to his surprise heard a light chuckle coming from him.

 

“Y-you can't promise that in the middle of a space war.” Keith's voice was rough, but his sobs began to calm as he let the hot water soothe his muscles. 

 

“I know.” Shiro tilted his chin up so he could kiss him. “But I can try.”

 

Keith smiled a bit, slowly moving so he was straddling Shiro's lap in the chair. His muscles protested, but they were soothed with the Black Paladin's gentle touch. He rested his forehead against the other's.

 

“I love you, Shiro.”

 

“I love you too, Keith.”


	13. Chapter 13

Once again, Keith found himself wandering the Castleship, huffing at the slight limp in his step.

 

He was careful not to wake Shiro. He knew he should have, but there was no way Keith could disrupt the soft sounds Shiro made in his sleep. So, instead of burdening the Black Paladin with his issues, he decided to roam.

 

Red was asleep, so he couldn't go sit with her. Hunk and Lance should be asleep too. Maybe Pidge was awake? He headed for the lounge, keeping a hand on the wall as he went to keep himself steady. He was honestly hoping that if anyone would be awake, it would be Pidge. Somehow explaining his limp would be easier to explain to her. Maybe.

 

He counted the steps to the lounge, frowning. It was quiet, no typing. Meaning she was asleep. Good, he thought to himself. She needs her sleep.

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith felt the fur on his ears fluff out, slowly turning to face the voice behind him. A heavy tropical scent filled the space between him and the other person.

 

Ah fuck.

 

“Lance? Shouldn't you be asleep?” he twitched his ears, curling his tail around him.

 

“I could say the same for you. You alright? Why are you limping?” Lance cleared his throat, amusement in his voice. “Again.”

 

The deep purple that took over Keith's face told Lance almost what he needed to know. He was waiting for Keith to answer, but he started to worry when he watched the hybrid's ears pin back, his tail going limp, and the blush fading away.

 

“It- it's nothing….” He should've woken Shiro up. He didn't think he could deal with Lance's teasing right now.

 

**_“How many fucking times have I told you that your stupid crying wakes me up?!”_ **

 

He flinched at the memory of one of his foster family screaming at him, wrapping his arms around his middle.

 

“Ok, something's up. Spill it, Mullet.” Lance frowned when Keith flinched, but he tried to keep his voice light.

 

Maybe he should let up on the teasing.

 

Keith shifted his feet, hitching his shoulders up a little. Lance's frown deepened. “Do, you wanna go sit on the couch? I got snacks.”

 

“You? Late night snacking?” Keith perked up a little, following Lance to the couch. “What kind of snack did you make?”

 

“Well, Hunk tried making onigiri. It's um, interesting, to say the least. And if you must know, I couldn't sleep.” Lance gently placed one in Keith's hand, smiling when the hybrid sniffed it cautiously. He took a careful bite, making a thoughtful face.

 

“Could be worse. I really miss the ones Shiro would make back at the Garrison. Best thing I've ever eaten.”

 

Lance was about to make a joke about cats and fish, but he choked it back with a mouthful of food. No teasing. Keith was upset about something. He needed to be the supportive friend, and he would prove that he could be.

 

“I uh, I'm sorry, Keith.” Lance turned in his spot to face the Galra.

 

“For what?” Keith frowned.

 

“For being a bad friend.”

 

Keith stilled, twitching an ear towards Lance.

 

“I- look, I've been a royal jackass. I started this rivalry with you, and I'm not even sure why anymore.” the Blue Paladin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I guess I was jealous? You're a good pilot, a damn good fighter- and, I don't know. Just- there's no excuse for how I've been treating you.”

 

Keith blinked, wincing as he sat up and forced himself to take another bite. He didn't say anything, not sure if he was ready to believe him. Lance took note of the wince, frowning more.

 

“Did Shiro hurt you.”

 

Keith startled at the dark tone in Lance's voice. “Wh- no! Why would you think that?”

 

“Keith, what am I supposed to think when I find you roaming the halls in the dead of whatever time it is, limping and visibly upset?” Lance turned to face Keith more, moving the hybrid so they were facing each other. “Oh for f- you got even _more_ hickies! Did he maul you or something?”

 

“You should see the ones you can't see…” Keith crossed his arms and mumbled. Even if he didn't know how they looked, how they felt must be a clue as to their appearance.

 

“Keith-”

 

“He didn't hurt me ok? Not on purpose. He was gentle and sweet and kept asking me if I was ok and he took his time and made sure it was what I wanted and he said the first time usually hurts but I'm glad it was Shiro and not- n-not…”

 

Lance was stunned, his eyes never leaving Keith as he rambled and started to cry. He couldn't help the wave of relief that drove away the gut-wrenching fear that Keith's ex had taken more from him than he let on. He shook himself out of his thoughts when the hybrid choked on a sob.

 

“F...fuck L-Lance- he almost- M-Mike was just gon-na- he and his f-friends-” Keith slapped a hand over his mouth to try and muffle is sobs.

 

_‘Stop talking stop crying it gets you hurt stop stop stop-’_

 

Lance quickly gathered the trembling Galra into his lap and cradled him,rubbing gentle circles into the spot behind Keith's ears.

 

“It's ok, you're ok, hermano. Let it all out, Keith. You've been holding onto this for too long.” Lance rocked him slowly, humming a song his mother would sing to him and his siblings when they were upset.

 

“I-I'm _scared,_ Lance. I'm scared to feel this way again. It always goes away I don't want it to go away again-”

 

He was starting to hyperventilate, chest heaving with it. Lance sat him up more and cupped his face gently, rubbing soothing circles into the hybrid's cheeks.

 

“Breathe, Keith. You're ok. It's ok, just breathe Samurai.” Lance smiled a little when Keith's ears perked at the nickname. The hybrid gripped at his wrists, slowly calming his breathing. Keith whined, leaning into Lance's hands.

 

“I don't want this to go away, Lance…”

 

“It won't. I promise, Keith, none of this will go away. You aren't alone anymore. You're never going to be alone again.”

 

Keith sniffled, his lip trembling again. Lance poked him on the nose. “We're family out here, and it won't change if we get back to Earth. Plus, my family is gonna love you.”

 

Keith listened to Lance talk about his family until they heard the other Paladins down the hall. Shiro had run into the lounge, almost panicked until he saw Keith resting against Lance. The Blue Paladin told him that he couldn't sleep and decided to keep Keith company. Before Keith could say anything, he was summoned to the kitchen by Hunk.

 

“So, we are gonna go to the Space Mall today,” the Yellow Paladin began, taking Keith's hand gently, “and we are gonna buy you some snacks.”

 

“What? But why-” Keith balked.

 

“No buts! I told you we were gonna get you new goggles anyway, and look-” Hunk sputtered. “I mean, feel this.”

 

Keith couldn't help the snicker when Hunk corrected himself, and let him move his hand to the, cabinet? Keith frowned, moving his hand along the weird, scratchy textures on it. Weren't these smooth?

 

“Why is it scratchy?” Keith prodded the patches with his claws.

 

“We found something along the lines of velcro to put on some of the cabinets. It's so you know where the food is.” Hunk beamed at him.

 

Keith froze. They, they did what? He turned slightly in Hunk's direction, eyes wide.

 

“They're also on one of the shelves in the fridge. Just for you, little buddy.”

 

They were trying to kill him, Keith was convinced. He felt that warm feeling again, almost suffocating, but in a good way?

 

“Oh no. No, Keith wait, don't cry-” Hunk started to panic, his hands hovering just next to Keith's shoulders as the Galra began to tremble. Shiro came in with the others soon after.

 

“Guys, I think I broke Keith.” Hunk looked at them, distraught.

 

“Huunk you were supposed to wait, I wanted to show him too!” Pidge huffed, crossing her arms. Though her agitation died quickly at the sound of a weak sniffle from Keith.

 

“Oh, shit. Keith?” she shuffled closer to him, gently putting a hand on his arm. They were all shocked when he didn't flinch.

 

“Huh? Oh, uh, I'm ok. Th-thank you. For uh, you know….” he rubbed at his arm shyly, and Hunk made a noise.

 

“You're fucking adorable how is this possible?” the Yellow Paladin scooped Keith up into a hug, making the hybrid squeak.

 

“H-hey wait-”

 

“Shhiiiiiiirrrrrrooooo your boyfriend is so cute I can't!” Hunk paused in his smothering of Keith to look between him and Shiro. “Wait, you two are official right?”

 

Shiro chuckled. “Yes, Hunk, we are. Now, please let my Starburst go. You're gonna give him whiplash.”

 

Pidge made a gagging noise at the nickname while Keith sputtered and blushed. Hunk eventually put him down, smiling at how the hybrid tried to hide his face.

 

“So, when we going to the Space Mall?” Pidge rummaged through the fridge, frowning at the lack of energy drinks.

 

“Um, about that…” Keith swallowed. “Can I stay here?”

 

“Why? Are you alright?” Shiro frowned, moving closer to Keith.

 

“Yeah, I'm ok. But I haven't been to the mall since….” he slowly pointed to his ears.

 

“Keith, the mall is neutral grounds. I'm sure you can go with no problem.” Allura piped up from her place at the table.

 

“I just don't want anything to happen.” Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Shiro kissed the top of the hybrid's head and smiled at him. “You don't have to go.”

 

“Lance and I can stay here with you!” Hunk chimed in.

 

“True. It may be a better for a few of us to stay here in case we're needed.” Shiro poured himself a cup of tea. “Besides, Red and Green have maintenance today.”

 

Keith frowned, so that was why Red hadn't told him good morning. Yet, he smiled gently in Hunk's direction. This could be fun.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Keith sighed, flopping onto the couch. He already missed Shiro, even though they just left. The Black Paladin promised to pick him out some goggles, and to not let Pidge go overboard on it.

 

“So, what do you wanna do while we wait?” Hunk leaned on the back of the couch, looking down at Keith as Lance tapped at one of the tablets.

 

“Um, what do you wanna do?” Keith twitched an ear towards the Yellow Paladin.

 

“Well, we could-” Lance started, but the sound of the alarm blaring stopped their train of thought, and they groaned.

 

“Great. I was hoping nothing would happen while the others were gone…” Hunk tightened his head band, worrying his lip with his teeth.

 

Keith sighed. “I know. Let's hope it isn't too bad.”

 

“We'll be alright, big guy. We're tough.” Lance patted Hunk on the shoulder.

 

Soon after they talked to Allura, they were suited up and taking off in Yellow and Blue to a small ice planet. Apparently, they had received a distress signal from somewhere on its surface. Keith didn't like it, but kept his worry to himself. Allura had insisted the residents were a peaceful race.

 

They landed on the safest patch of ice they could find, hoping there was something solid beneath Yellow and Blue, and exited the Lions. Hunk shivered, activating the thermal regulator on his suit, Keith and Lance doing the same.

 

“The signal is close by.” Hunk stuck close by to Keith, noticing how tense the hybrid was. “What are you thinking?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your posture. You're tense. I know instinct is your thing, and you haven't let us down yet.” Hunk kept his words careful, but he meant them all. Keith's instincts had gotten them out of some tight situations before, and those same instincts saved Keith and Pidge on that moon. They could have gotten more injured.

 

“I, I don't like it.” Keith took a deep breath. “Let's just get this over with. Something's off.”

 

Hunk and Lance nodded. They got closer to where the signal was supposed to be, but only found barren, frozen tundra.

 

“I thought Allura said there was a village here?” Lance looked around, catching a glimpse of something in his periphery. Lance startled when Keith shoved him to the side. There was a flurry of movement, a pain in his neck, and everything went black.

 

\--------------------------

 

Hunk groaned, shivering. He absently patted himself down as he slowly got to a sitting position. Armor, check. Helmet, check. Bayard, check. Lance, check. Keith-

 

Where was Keith?

 

Hunk quickly got to his feet, looking around as Lance groaned. They seemed to be in a glass room- wait, not glass. Ice. He could see the water around them, his stomach flipping at the different wildlife swimming on the other side. It looked like an arena, honestly. This was bad. He tried the comm, tried to ring Keith, but nothing happened. Something was blocking his signal.

 

“Hunk?” Lance groaned again, getting to his feet. “Dude, what happened?”

 

“I- I don't know, but Keith isn't here.” Hunk was starting to panic, pacing along a wall in search of a way out. The ice was seamless.

 

“What?! Damnit, where do you think he is? How the fuck did we get in here-

 

“Behold, outsiders, we have rescued you from the curse!”

 

Hunk looked up, seeing an alien peering down at them. Curse? What curse?

 

“What are you talking about? Where's Keith?!” Hunk could feel his heart racing. The alien tilted its head.

 

“Keith? Is that what its called?” the alien shrugged, Hunk and Lance felt their anger rising.

 

“Keith is _not_ an _it._ ” Lance's fists clenched at his sides. “He's a Paladin of Voltron. Where is he?”

 

The look the alien gave them looked a lot like sympathy. “Things will be alright, Paladins. The curse will be lifted from you once it's destroyed.”

 

“What curse?! Keith isn't-” a sound next to the room they were in made them jump. They looked to see armed guards tossing a body into the middle of another room

 

It was Keith. He was hurt, they could see it.

 

Hunk knew the aliens weren't going to listen. He had to contact Yellow. He tried to tune into his connection with her, but it kept flickering out.

 

_‘I'm panicking. I can't get through to Yellow. What was it that Shiro always said?’_

 

“Hunk, I- I can't get through to Blue. How are we going to get out of here?” Lance moved to the wall separating them from Keith.

 

“We had feared that the Galra were closing in on our planet again.” the alien puffed its chest out. “But imagine our surprise to lure one right to us! And it's eyes, it's cursed!”

 

There was a roar in the space above them, Hunk and Lance could only stare at the room next to them in horror as armed guards surrounded the hybrid.

 

“Killing it will protect us from Zarkon's wrath!”

 

Keith groaned as his mind caught up with what the fuck just happened. A trap, of course. It's always a trap when things are too quiet. He felt cold, no, he was _freezing._ He patted himself down. No armor. No bayard. No-

 

“Hun-nk? L-L'nse?” his voice was slurred, and there was a stabbing pain in his head. Keith shook his head, trying to clear it. The floor was so cold, he almost couldn't gather the strength to move. Slowly, he got to his feet, and his ears twitched to the sound of doors opening.

 

“The scum awakes.”

 

“We must kill it quickly, free the Paladins from the curse.”

 

What? Curse? His mind was screaming at him.

 

_Danger. Danger. Danger._

 

If they were moving, they were being quiet about it. He needed to find a way out, find Lance and Hunk, get the fuck off this fucking planet. Keith took a step backward, and his mind exploded with outlines. It felt like stardust was in his veins.

 

 _‘Four guards. All armed. One has a blaster.’_ Keith followed the outlines as they travelled upward. _‘High walls.’_ He moved his head, following the ripples of the outlines.  Two figures were standing a distance away from him, familiar. He swallowed thickly. How the hell was he going to get out of this?

 

 _“My Paladin is panicking, I cannot reach him. You can do this.”_ A voice, like shoes on gravel, yet cool like clay. _“We are coming.”_

 

 _“Stay strong, little one.”_ Another voice, like cool water.

 

No choice then.

 

The guards lunged, and every step Keith took, every hit that landed, he got the outlines. His adrenaline was pumping, stars burst under his skin. He ignored his injuries, finally knocking out the guard with the blaster. Another snapshot told him more were coming. Keith snatched up the gun, taking a deep breath and concentrating. It was like his actions weren't his, but his all the same.

 

 _“You are under water. My Paladin is in the area next to you.”_ the voice was back, and Keith reasoned it was Yellow.

 

Fuck. Of course he was under water. He can't swim. Whatever panic he was about to feel was grounded by the other voice, Blue, purring in the back of his mind as the cosmos coursed through his bones.

 

_“We cannot help you like Red can, but you can do this. You all must make it to the surface.”_

 

Keith took a deep breath, letting the snapshots lead him to the middle of where he was. He aimed the blaster high, and let it loose.

 

Hunk and Lance jumped as Keith started shooting, unable to process what he was thinking. Keith must have _some_ sort of plan or he wouldn't be doing this-

 

Their gaze shot up to the ceiling when the blasts didn't cease. A loud crack, like glass shattering, made Hunk and Lance yell as the ceiling gave way, water cascading down into the arena below.

 

 _‘Shit shit shit fuck shit-’_ Hunk let himself swear mentally, a million things running through his mind. Keith had no armor, meaning hypothermia. Plus injuries, maybe blood loss. He can't swim-

 

Fuck, Keith can't swim!

 

“Lance, we gotta think of something! He can't swim what do we do-”

 

A mechanical roar, and a smack to his subconscious startled him out of his panic.

 

 _“Paladin! Focus!”_ Yellow had been trying to reach him.

 

_“Fuck, yeah. I'm focused. Yellow what do we do?!”_

 

_“Save him.”_

 

But how?! Hunk watched the water rise, no sign of Keith anywhere. Yellow's rampage had scattered the aliens, assuming they were afraid of the water as well as it rose.

 

“Hunk-”

 

“Lance, shoot the wall.”

 

The Blue Paladin blinked, but didn't hesitate. They steeled himself, adjusting the thermal regulator in their suits as Lance powered up his bayard and shot out the wall separating them from Keith. The initial chill still made them gasp, but they wasted no time in swimming through the home Lance made.

 

They found Keith floating near the wall, not moving. Hunk reached him first, gathering the hybrid close, nodding towards Lance as they fought against the current Keith had created. They could hear Yellow and Blue roaring, more cracking sounds told them that the Lions were breaking the ice apart.

 

Before he knew it, they breached the surface. Hunk tugged Keith higher up against him so his head was above water. Yellow scooped them up quickly, and as soon as they were safe in the cockpit, the Lions took off towards the Castleship.

 

 _~**Hunk!? Hunk, Lance, Keith, where are you?!!**~_ Coran's panicked voice burst through the static in the comm, but Hunk was focused on Keith.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Hunk he isn't breathing.” Lance rolled Keith onto his back after stripping him of his soaked flight suit. “Get ahold of Coran-”  

 

“Already on it.” Hunk spoke quickly into the comm as he put Yellow on autopilot, knowing Blue was following right behind them.

 

Lance immediately began chest compressions after he tossed his helmet to the side. He leaned down, giving Keith air before starting the compression again. There was a sharp cracking sound, and the Red Paladin gasped. Lance quickly turned him over so he could cough up water, wincing at the ominous red tint the liquid had.

 

“K-Keith?” Hunk rubbed the hybrid's back gently, shedding his own armor and gathering Keith into his lap. Keith was like ice, his lips a shade of purple that looked unnatural on him.

 

Shit.

 

“Hnnngh...H'nkk?” Keith stirred, but made no effort to move.

 

“Hey, little buddy. We got you, you're ok.” Hunk rubbed Keith's arms. “Are you cold?”

 

When Keith didn't answer, he shook the hybrid, a little roughly, but Keith just groaned in response. “Keith, you gotta stay awake. We're almost at the Castleship.”

 

“D'we fin’...villa-age…?” Keith stirred again, slowly.

 

“Yeah, and they’re all bat shit crazy. Don't worry about it.” Hunk continued to try and warm him, Lance joining in as soon as he grabbed a thermal blanket and shed his armor. He was surprised to see Keith's stuff piled in the corner, but Yellow rumbled. She must have found it somehow. Lance murmured to the hybrid, trying to keep him awake as he carded his fingers through Keith's hair. Concern bloomed hotter in his chest when he noticed white streaks within the raven black locks. Was it ice?

 

“Is- is his hair turning white? This wasn't here before, was it?” Lance touched the white in Keith's hair, looking up at Hunk in alarm.

 

Hunk frowned, but jumped a bit when a cold hand found its way to his face. When did his cheeks get wet? Keith just patted his face gently.

 

As soon as Yellow and Blue landed, Hunk and Lance were up with Keith cradled to Hunk's chest. They sprinted down the ramp, past everyone, and towards the medbay. Hunk knew if he stopped now, he would just collapse. He couldn't collapse now, Keith needed him.

 

Hunk didn't register when Coran took Keith from him, placing the hybrid on a cot. Someone sat Hunk into a chair next to Keith.

 

“Hunk, Lance, what happened down there?” Pidge tried to get Hunk or Lance to look at her as Coran tended to Keith. The Altean assured them Keith would be ok, hypothermia had settled in and his injuries needed tending to, but Keith would pull through.

 

“Th-they thought he was cursed. They hurt him and I, we-” Hunk rested his head on his hands, elbows on his knees. “I couldn't do anything and I-”

 

“We- we got ambushed. We woke up in this room and everything was made out of ice-” Lance shivered, wrapping himself up in a blanket.

 

“Th-the villagers said- said that they knew Keith was Galra l, and his eyes-”

 

“They- they kept calling him “it”, how he was cursed and it affected us too and they had to kill him so the Empire wouldn't destroy the rest of their planet and I don't know how he took down _four_ armed guards and managed to shoot out the ceiling but I couldn't do anything I froze up Shiro I'm so sorry he got hurt and I-”

 

Lance pulled Hunk close, a stream of apologies flowing from both of them. Shiro was at Keith's side, but gave them an understanding look.

 

“Hunk, Lance, it's ok. We all freeze up sometimes. I still do, when it comes to you guys.” Shiro didn't move from his spot, but his words made Hunk and Lance finally look at him.

 

“Lads.” Coran piped up from the monitor he was securing to Keith. “It was only the three of you, and you were taken by surprise. Things like this are unavoidable sometimes. The point is, you all made it out safe, and your quick thinking saved Keith.”

 

Hunk wasn't sure if he believed them right now, but he sagged in the chair as Coran checked him and Lance over.

 

“We got a bunch of stuff from the mall. We can make soup!” Pidge kept her voice light, slowly getting Hunk to his feet and patting his hands.

 

“Y-yeah...ok. Ok. I'll make some soup.” Hunk gave Keith a glance, noticing the white again in his hair. “His, his hair is turning white..”

 

Shiro frowned, looking over Keith's hair. Sure enough, he found the snow white strands in his bangs, almost like his own. He frowned, moving his hand so Coran and Allura could look as well.

 

“That's….odd.” the older Altean frowned, inspecting the locks carefully.

 

“What does it mean?” Lance looked over Shiro's shoulder.

 

“I'm not sure, but I don't want to run any tests until he wakes up.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

Keith groaned, his head pounding. He was _freezing_.

 

“Can we turn up the heat?” he mumbled, not expecting anyone to be near him. Hunk's voice caught him off guard.

 

“Little buddy? You alright?” the absolute concern in his voice made Keith frown.

 

“Welcome back, Mullet. How are you feeling?” Lance scooted closer to the bedside.

 

“Mmmf, freezing. Head's pounding.” Keith tried to sit up, and Hunk was quick to help him. “My chest kills…”

 

“Uh. Yeah. Sorry about that, I had to give you CPR…” Lance moved the pillows behind Keith to prop him up.

 

Oh. _Oh._ Right. He almost drowned.

 

“I made you some soup.” Hunk carefully placed the steaming bowl, which was wrapped with a towel so Keith wouldn't get burned, and placed it in the hybrid's hands. He smiled when Keith hummed at the warmth.

 

“Thanks, Hunk. It smells delicious.” Keith took a careful bite, and melted. It was amazing. “Are you guys ok?”

 

“Are you serious? You got beat up, almost drowned, and hypothermic, and you're asking us if _we're_ ok?”

 

“Well….yeah.” Keith said it so matter-of-factly, it had Hunk and Lance smiling.

 

“We, we're ok. How did you manage to do all that?”

 

Keith frowned. He got the snapshots again, but they were more intense. “Yellow sounds like gravel...and Blue sounds like water...”

 

“Huh?” Hunk blinked. “How do you know that? I mean you're right but-”

 

“You could hear Blue?” Lance blinked, glancing at Hunk.

 

“Yeah, I could hear Yellow too, and I got the snapshots again. But, they were more intense. It wasn't just a quick thing…” Keith stirred his soup absently.

 

Hunk didn't know what he was talking about. Snapshots? Keith had mentioned them before, but he could hear Yellow and Blue too?

 

“Thanks, by the way. For saving me.” Keith twitched his ears, tilting his head towards him and giving a gentle smile. “You guys did good.”

 

“I-” Hunk felt his face heat up.

 

“We just-” Lance sputtered.

 

“Seriously. I honestly didn't have a plan B. I just, wanted to let Yellow and Blue know where we were. They were having a hard time getting through to you both.”

 

“I, I know. I'm sorry I froze up. We both did..” Lance rubbed the back of his head.

 

Keith set his bowl aside, pulling a surprised Hunk and Lance closer and giving them a hug. They blinked, but returned it, being careful of Keith's injuries. The Yellow Paladin could tell the hybrid was nervous about being openly affectionate.

 

“We'll work on it. All of us.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags updated

“This isn't gonna hurt, is it?” Keith grumbled as Coran attached a headband, or a helmet, to Keith's head. Coran had wanted to run scans on his eyes after he recovered enough from the last mission, claiming that his hair turning white was concerning. Which, honestly didn't bother Keith like it bothered anyone else. He felt fine, aside from the rolling in his gut.

 

“Not at all, lad. Or, at least it shouldn't.” Coran checked the head gear, lowering something in the front of it. “It's just a scan to see what's actually going on with your eyes.”

 

Keith huffed, flicking an ear as Coran laid him back onto the table. He heard the Altean walk to wherever he needed to be, then the familiar beeping of a tablet. The helmet whirred softly, making Keith tense a little. The whirring abruptly stopped, and a confused noise from Coran had Keith tapping his claws against the table. 

 

“What's wrong?” he couldn't help the bit of worry in his voice.

 

“Er, the scanner is malfunctioning, for one reason or another.” Coran huffed, moving back to the table and removing the helmet from Keith. “No need to worry.”

 

Coran's tone, however, did make Keith worry. But he kept silent, sitting up and sliding off the table. He shoved his hands into the pocket of the hoodie Shiro gave him as he padded off towards the lounge. He didn't understand what the big deal was, it wasn't like he could see his hair turning white. Whatever that looked like. His biggest concern was that he could hear the other Lions while the others couldn't. The only one that hadn't spoken to him yet was Black.

 

Noises from the kitchen caught his attention, and he decided he should probably get a snack.

 

“Hey, little buddy. How did the scan go?” Hunk turned slightly when he heard footsteps, smiling when Keith stopped in front of the cupboards they marked.

 

“Uneventful.” Keith felt out the velcro, opening the cupboard and fumbling around within. “But, everyone seems worried about my hair.”

 

“Well, duh.” Lance, who apparently was already at the table with Pidge, piped up. “No one's hair just changes color for no reason. But you do look like one of the mutants in that one movie.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, picking open a pack of space crackers. “What movie?”

 

“What?! You've never seen-” Lance choked on what he was about to say next when he noticed the deadpan look on Keith's face. “Er, nevermind. It looks cool, though.”

 

“I'll take your word for it.” Keith shrugged, rooting around the cupboard again. “Where's Shiro?”

 

“With Allura in the control room, going over who knows what.” Pidge flicked a piece of food at Lance. 

 

Keith huffed, taking his snack and making his way back to his room. He was temporarily banned from training until they were sure he was healed properly. Shiro told him that he had hypothermia from that ice planet, and the crack to his sternum and rib cage from the chest compressions worried him. He wanted to train, but not upsetting Shiro was higher on his list.

 

He plopped down onto his bed once he got to his room, munching on the crackers. His thoughts began to wander as he ran his fingers along the edge of the box. The snapshots worried him, too. He's never gotten them without Red before, and the frequency they've been happening had him on edge. Though, he noticed the trend with them, and-

 

A knock at his door made him jump.

 

“Keith? It's just me.” Shiro sounded tired. “Can I come in?”

 

“You don't need to ask, Shiro.” Keith smiled a little, hearing the door open and close before a weight settled on his bed.

 

“Barging in would be rude, pretty kitty.” Shiro huffed, flopping back onto the bed and looking Keith over. “How did the scan go?”

 

“The helmet apparently malfunctioned…” Keith kept running his fingers along the edge of the box in his hands.

 

“But?” Shiro sat up on his elbows. “You're worried about something.”

 

Keith bit at his lip, lifting his face up towards Shiro. “It's...the snapshots. I've never gotten them without Red before. And….”

 

Shiro scooted closer, carefully taking Keith's hands in his own, thumbs running gentle circles along his skin.

 

“I- I heard the other Lions.”

 

Shiro paused, staring at the hybrid with wide eyes. “You heard the other Lions? How? Is that even possible?”

 

“I don't know. I heard Green on that moon, Blue and Yellow on that ice planet.” Keith shrugged, pinning his ears back. “I...I don't know why this is happening again-”

 

Keith clicked his jaw shut as soon as he said it, tension bleeding into his shoulders.

 

“Again? What do you mean, sweet star?” Shiro leaned in, squeezing Keith's hands gently. “You can tell me.”

 

Keith huffed, thumping his tail against the bed. “You're gonna think I'm crazy…”

 

“Keith, baby, we're light years away from Earth on some ancient ship, surrounded by aliens and sentient robot lions, I have a metal arm that turns into a blade and my boyfriend is half space cat.” Shiro chuckled, kissing the hybrid's knuckles. “I'm definitely not going to think you're crazy.”

 

He smiled a little at that, taking a deep breath and holding Shiro's hands tighter. “I- I can, I used to be able to hear a voice. Sometimes, at the Garrison. It...sounded like dad.”

 

“Is that how you got around?” Shiro blinked, frowning a bit.

 

“Yeah. It didn't happen often...but-” he sighed, hunching over on himself. “I don't if it was real or not…”

 

“Even so, if it worries you, we should ask Coran-”

 

“Shiro, I don't want to be poked and prodded.” Keith crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. “I feel fine, the only thing that's apparently changing is my hair.”

 

“Still, we should tell Allura and Coran about it. For me?” the Black Paladin leaned in, nibbling on Keith's ear. “Please?”

 

Keith shivered, lifting his hands to curl into Shiro's jacket. “O-ok. Ok I'll tell them.”

 

Shiro hummed, nosing his way down to Keith's neck and nipping the skin there. The hybrid shivered again, and huffed, pushing on Shiro enough to move him. It earned him a confused noise from the other until he sat up, leaning into Shiro and pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

 

“What are-” Shiro's question ended on a gasp when Keith scraped his fangs against his skin, the movement unsure but careful. He tilted his head for the hybrid, biting his lip around a moan. Shiro wrapped his arms loosely around Keith, massaging his fingertips into his back as he pulled Keith into his lap. He gasped again when the Galra nipped a little too hard.

 

“Easy, firecracker. Open your mouth a little wider- that's it…” He bit his lip again, squirming under the hybrid as Keith followed his instruction. Shiro curled his fingers into Keith's hoodie when he started to suck on the skin of his neck, the sensation going straight to his dick. Keith's fangs felt  _ amazing,  _ and as he pressed his hips up, a low growl had him stopping. Shiro blinked, shifting his hips again. Another growl rumbled in Keith's chest, and his teeth pressed harder into Shiro's neck.

 

“Keith-?”

 

The hybrid froze in his lap, swallowing audibly and pulling back. “I- I uh...I don't-”

 

“It's alright. Are you ok? You look pale..” Shiro gently thumbed Keith's cheek, searching his face. The hybrid felt clammy, a little heated. “You feel warm, too.”

 

“Um, y-yeah...yeah, I'm alright. Just-” Keith took a deep breath, gripping at Shiro's shirt again, brow furrowing. “Kinda lightheaded…”

 

Shiro pressed his flesh hand to Keith's forehead, frowning more. “I'm gonna get Coran-”

 

“Can- I just lay down for a while? Maybe it will pass…” Keith nuzzled back into Shiro's shoulder, purring softly.

 

The Black Paladin sighed softly, rubbing the back of Keith's head before laying him down gently. “I'll make you some tea, ok? You might have caught a cold from that ice planet…I'll be right back.” He pulled a blanket over Keith, kissing him on the forehead before he left the room.

 

Keith whimpered, curling into himself. Maybe he did come down with something, he wasn't sure. It felt, off. Conflicting, like his body didn't know what to do. Shiro had smelled  _ so good  _ when Keith had his face pressed into his neck. It's not like he couldn't smell Shiro before, or the others. But as he laid there, the nausea started to dissipate, and he could sit up slowly. It would take a bit for Shiro to be done with the tea, so Keith reached for his box of crackers-

 

Outlines lit up behind his eyes, in the shape of the box he was holding.

 

He dropped the box with a startled yelp, blinking. What the hell was that? He slowly moved closer to the edge of his bed, reaching out to get his snack. Carefully, he picked the box back up, tracing his fingers along its edges. Slowly, it lit up in his mind again, giving him the outline and basic shape of the box. As abruptly as it happened, it stopped, and his stomach gave a violent lurch. Keith slowly lowered himself back into laying, a pathetic sound leaving him.

 

_ ‘What's happening? I feel like shit…’  _ he pressed his palms into his eyes, willing his stomach to stop rolling and his head to stop swimming. He heard the door open and close again, quick footsteps approaching the bed. Sounded like more than one set-

 

“Oh dear.” Keith felt something slide across his forehead, a beeping sound after, and a soft hiss from whoever had it. “He's running a fever, it seems.”

 

“C-Coran..?” Keith whimpered again as he was lifted off the bed. “Sh-Shiro..?”

 

“It's alright, kitten. I've got you.” Shiro kissed his forehead again. “We're gonna bring you to the infirmary, ok?”

 

“Mmf...o-k… “

 

Coran sighed as soon as he had given Keith a dose of medicine, and the hybrid had fallen asleep half curled into Shiro's lap.

 

“Well, some good news is that his fever is from getting hypothermia.”

 

“That's good news?” Shiro raised an eyebrow, carding his fingers through Keith's hair.

 

“Of course, that means it's something we can treat and won't harm him.” Coran huffed as he poked at the tablet in his hands. “The, bad news is that the scans came up with almost nothing. Meaning we  _ still  _ have no idea what's causing his hair to turn white, or how he gets these “snapshots” he's told us about.”

 

Shiro frowned, looking down at Keith with a sigh. “He- told me he could hear the other Lions, and that he got those snapshots without Red.”

 

Coran paused, blinking as he looked up at Shiro. “He can hear the other Lions? How? They only bond with one Paladin at a time….” The Altean trailed off, his brow furrowing. Something lit up on his face, and he quickly left the infirmary, leaving Shiro to wonder what Coran was thinking. A soft whine from Keith brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“Sh'ro..?” Keith cracked his eyes open, staring in the direction of Shiro's face.

 

“Hey, comet.” Shiro soothed him, carding his fingers through his hair. “You've got a fever, but Coran gave you some medicine that will help.”

 

The hybrid's brow furrowed, but he seemed satisfied with the explanation, nuzzling back into Shiro's stomach.

 

Coran came back into the infirmary moments later, Allura in tow. They were talking to each other in low tones as they approached the bed.

 

“How is he?” Allura looked Keith over, concern pulling at her features.

 

“Coran said it was just a fever, but he'll be alright.”

 

Allura nodded, taking a deep breath as she squared her shoulders. “I- may have a theory about his eyes, and why his hair is turning white.”

 

Shiro tilted his head, urging her to continue.

 

“He said he could hear the other Lions?” Shiro nodded, and she bit her lip. “He, may be Quintessence sensitive.”

 

“What does that mean?” He frowned.

 

“It means, he can sense Quintessence almost as well as a druid can, or an alchemist. He's drawn to it, and that- that can cause a problem if the Empire finds out.” Allura clasped her hands in front of her. “It worries me. If the druid that turned Keith already knew his heritage-”

 

“.....he could be a target…” Shiro felt the color drain from his face, but he reigned in his panic. “But how does that explain his hair turning white?”

 

“Exposure.” Coran piped up. “Long term exposure to Quintessence can have adverse effects, but hair is the least concerning one. It's more like, a mark of who can harness it the best.”

 

“And that could also explain why your hair is white, as well. Your arm is made of Quintessence, can use it.” Allura sighed, looking Keith over again.

 

“Could- could his eyes be the cause? Why they look like that?” Shiro tightened his grip on Keith's hoodie.

 

“It could be, but he would need to let me scan him again.” Coran gave him a sympathetic look. “It- may have to be a bit more intrusive.”

 

Shiro's frown deepened, that didn't sound good. At all.

 

“I'll have to talk to Keith about it.” He sighed again. “Is there a way we can know for sure the druid didn't know Keith is half Galra? Or what their plan could have possibly been?”

 

Allura shook her head, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. “I can't say for certain, even if they knew, I'm not sure why they would need him. The thought is worrisome.”

 

The Black Paladin had to agree, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Keith, ever.

 

That was a promise he intended to keep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I really, really hope this flows ok. Might be choppy.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

_ "Don't strain yourself, cub."  _ Red watched over him as Keith ran his fingertips over the edges of a box in his hands. He was still on bed rest from his fever, which irritated him, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to figure out how he was getting the snapshots. 

 

"I won't I won't. I just- I need to figure this out." He stuck his tongue out in concentration. "It's gonna drive me nuts if I don't."

 

Red rumbled softly, laying her head down on one paw. Keith huffed, getting frustrated. If they could happen at random, he figured he could make them happen at any time. He took a deep breath, and tried one more time, willing for this to work. Keith almost dropped the box when his fingertips lit up along the edges of it, giving him its shape. He gasped, eyes wide.

 

"M-mom- mom I did it!" Keith jumped up, holding the box up to Red's eye and almost bouncing with excitement. The Lion rumbled her approval, moving her paw closer when Keith swayed and fell back against her.

 

_ "I told you not to strain yourself, little love." _

 

Keith shook his head, fighting back the wave of nausea. He grinned, patting Red's paw. "I know, I gotta practice. But I can activate it without being in danger. I mean, if I can do it I might as well use it."

 

Red chuckled at him, and a low rumble from the other Lions startled him. Keith flicked his ears, reaching out to place his hand on Red's paw. Each Lion, except Black, congratulated him on figuring out his abilities. Keith blinked, unsure of how to respond as Red nosed him towards the door.

 

"It's like I have five moms…" Keith smiled to himself as he made his way to the lounge. The halls were filled with sweet smells that made his mouth water. Hunk must have found some new ingredients to try, but whatever it was it smelled amazing. The others were acting a little weird the past few days, whispering when they thought he wasn't around. It didn't bother him, much.

 

Keith entered the training deck, reassuring Red that he just wanted his music player. He felt around the spot where he kept it hidden, and frowned. It was missing. Maybe the mice found it? He pinned his ears back, a sinking feeling taking hold in his chest. The only one who knew about it was Shiro, and Shiro wouldn't steal from him….

 

A low sigh left him, and he got up to investigate the smells coming from the kitchen. Come to think of it, where was everybody else? Hunk was obviously in the kitchen, but he hadn't heard Lance or Pidge yet. Or Coran rambling on about some weird Altean thing with Allura and Shiro.

 

He was so lost in thought that he stopped counting the steps to the kitchen, and ran right into the wall next to the door.

 

"Ouch. You ok, little buddy?" Hunk walked past him, that sweet smell following the Yellow Paladin.

 

"Mmf." Keith grumbled, rubbing his nose before stumbling after Hunk. "Y-yeah. You didn't see anything."

 

"My lips are sealed." Hunk chuckled, waiting until Keith had ahold of his shirt before walking again. "Actually, I'm glad you're here-"

 

They stopped, and Keith was sat down on the couch. The hybrid huffed, tail thumping slightly. He twitched his ears, listening to Hunk move things around.

 

"Where is everyone?" Keith leaned back into the couch.

 

"They went to the mall real quick, should be back- now." Hunk typed away at his communicator, humming to himself as he moved things around.

 

Keith twitched his ears as he listened, peeking up when he heard the others coming into the lounge. There was a crinkling sound as well, plastic?

 

"Oh, hey Mullet." Lance shuffled in front of the couch, making Keith blink. Wasn't there space in front of the couch?

 

"What did you guys get?" He reached out to see what Lance was walking around, but squeaked as he was pulled into someone's lap, realizing it was Shiro when he chuckled.

 

"Well, I uh, may or may not have mentioned to the others about your birthday-" Shiro kissed Keith's ear when the hybrid tensed.

 

"But Fearless here didn't want to throw a surprise party- ow!" Lance grumbled. "Pidge what the fuck?"

 

"Surprise parties are overrated-" Pidge and Lance bickered as they set things up.

 

"My….birthday…?" Keith held onto Shiro's arms where they were wrapped around his waist.

 

"Mhm." Shiro kissed his cheek. "We think we've missed all our birthdays at least once since we've been up here, so technically we're celebrating all our birthdays tonight."

 

Keith fell silent as he listened to everyone move around and talk about this and that while they set things up. Soon, they were all sitting around the table, passing plates of food to each other. He poked at his food until Shiro leaned over and fumbled with something on the table.

 

"We got you something, Milky Way."

 

Whatever Shiro had grabbed was placed in Keith's hands. He prodded at it, twitching an ear when the paper crinkled, and carefully tore the paper away. The contents of the present were sleek.

 

"Goggles?" Keith bit at his lip. "You guys got me goggles?"

 

"We told you we would, little buddy." Hunk patted him on the shoulder.

 

They talked about nonsense until the food was gone, the others cleaning up and getting things to set the lounge up for a movie. Shiro had gone to change into something more comfortable, leaving Keith alone on the couch.

 

The hybrid flexed his hands, thinking. Maybe, maybe he could-

 

He jumped a little when Shiro plopped back down onto the couch and felt fingers running through his hair.

 

"Kashi? Everything ok?" Keith leaned into the touch, purring softly.

 

Shiro made a small noise, just running his fingers through Keith's hair. The Galra could almost smell the change in Shiro's mood. Keith frowned, sliding into Shiro's lap carefully. Unsure, trembling hands found their way to The Black Paladin's face, earning a confused noise from him.

 

"What are you doing, starburst?" Shiro blinked, but closed his eyes as Keith's fingers touched every part of his face, like the hybrid was memorizing every groove and texture. The touch was soothing, and Shiro melted into it. But his eyes flew open when a soft, timid voice broke the silence.

 

"...I'm looking at you."

 

Shiro opened his eyes at that. "What do you mean?"

 

"I- I know I should be resting, but I've been practicing with the snapshots-"

 

"Keith-"

 

"Shoosh. I've been practicing, and I'm getting better at it. I can control it, kinda." A dark flush spread along his cheeks. "And...and I want…"

 

Shiro moved his hands to rest on Keith's hips, rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles.

 

"I want you to be the first person I see."

 

He isn't quite sure how to respond to that, but the warmth that flares in his chest threatens to make him combust, so he leans into Keith's hands and nods. "Alright."

 

"Just, let me know if it hurts or something." Keith felt Shiro nod again, and he concentrated. He gasped softly when gentle lines lit up behind his eyes, giving him the shape of Shiro's face. There still wasn't perfect definition, but it was good enough that Keith felt tears gathering in his eyes.

 

"Oh, starburst, you're crying…" Shiro lifted his prosthetic to cup Keith's cheek.

 

"It's- it's ok. I can, I can see you- but not- it's just an outline, but-" Keith trailed one hand down Shiro's chest slowly, but when his other hand touched the prosthetic, he froze.

 

Shiro shivered before he truly felt the slight chill around where the metal of his arm connected to his flesh. He blinked, looking at his arm before his eyes trailed to where Keith was holding it.

 

And the trembling, white knuckle grip the hybrid had on his wrist.

 

"Keith?" Shiro winced as the claws on his chest started to hook into his skin. The hybrid's eyes were wide, tears rolling down his face, and every muscle in his body was tense and shaking.

 

"Keith, baby, what's wrong- ah!" Shiro jolted a little when another cold chill shot up his prosthetic again, the gears within it whirring in protest at whatever Keith was doing. He watched, terrified, as more white bled into the strands of Keith's hair.

 

"C-Coran! Coran!" Shiro gasped when his prosthetic gave one final jolt and fell limp at his side. Keith swayed in his lap, eyelids fluttering as blood trickled slowly from his nose. Coran and the others ran back into the lounge as Keith fell forward into Shiro.

 

"What happened?" Coran hovered his hands over Keith, alarmed at the shaking and twitching in the hybrid's limbs.

 

"I- I don't know he just- he did something. My arm stopped working I-" Shiro was panicking, trying his best to wake Keith up. The Red Paladin was barely breathing.

 

Coran carefully placed his hands on either side of Keith's neck, bracing his head as he and Allura sat him back up. Keith's eyelids still fluttered, chest shuddering as he tried to breathe. Coran frowned, confirming that there was no damage to his neck before he scooped him off of Shiro's lap.

 

Shiro staggered after them, suddenly feeling nauseous. Hunk and Lance steadied him as they followed Coran to the medbay.

 

Allura helped Coran lay Keith out on one of the cots while Shiro sat in one of the chairs near a tool cart. He watched as Allura placed her hands on Keith's head and Coran inject something into Keith's arm to try and stop the twitching in his limbs.

 

"Oh, stars…" Allura rubbed her thumbs against his temples, the glow of her palms wavering. "His Quintessence level is extremely high. Shiro, what happened?"

 

"He- he said he had been practicing using his snapshots. He just, wanted to see me…" Shiro kept his eyes on Keith as Pidge and Hunk started working on his arm. "He touched my arm and- and he froze."

 

Allura frowned, the glow fading from her palms as she stood up. "There doesn't seem to be any damage, but we will have to ask him when he wakes up. As for your arm-"

 

"What the fuck is this?" Pidge grumbled, pulling out a small device from Shiro's arm. It sparked, smoking slightly.

 

"It...looks like a more compact version of a hoktril…" Coran moved closer to inspect it.

 

"What's a hoktril?" Lance peered around Hunk's shoulder.

 

"It- it's used to control others. This looks, basic, at best." Coran's mustache twitched. "The real question is why was it in Shiro's arm?"

 

Shiro felt dizzy, and he could only imagine why such a thing would be in his prosthetic. His gaze slid back to where Keith lay, whatever was being discussed around him lost to the rush in his ears. He didn't feel himself fall forward as the darkness pulled him under.

 

"Shiro?!" Hunk had grabbed him by his shirt as he fell forward, Coran catching him by the shoulders.

 

"Lance, bring me another cot." Coran and Hunk managed to get the Black Paladin onto the bed when Lance wheeled it over.

 

"Ok, this is weird. What the quiznack is happening?" Lance picked at his sleeve as Allura placed her hands on Shiro's head.

 

"Somehow, their Quintessence levels have been compromised. Shiro's is a bit low…"

 

"While Keith's went sky high?" Pidge crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you think it has anything to do with those snapshots Keith talks about?"

 

Allura sighed, looking between both Paladins on the beds. "I'm not sure, but it needs to be looked into. For Keith's sake…"


	16. Chapter 16

Keith jolted awake, screaming at the end of an inhale. He fought the hands on his shoulders, the restraints on his arm. They were going to take his arm, he didn't want that. He'd been fighting enough and now they wanted his arm-

 

"Keith! Lad, relax, no one is taking your arm. You're on the Castleship, in the infirmary." Corans voice washed over him, and he stopped struggling. Keith couldn't help the twitch in his limbs as he stared upward, eyes wide and cheeks wet.

 

"C-Coran? How- how did I get here?" Keith flexed his fingers, reaching over to where he thought his arm was missing. He choked on a sob to find it whole and still attached to his body.

 

"You passed out, apparently. What happened, my boy?" Coran rubbed the back of Keith's hand, grounding him.

 

Keith wanted to curl into himself, wait till the full body tremors stopped, but he took a deep breath and prayed his voice wouldn't crack. "I- I I don't know. I was, I was sitting with Shiro and- wait, where's Shiro? Is he ok?"

 

"He's fine, Keith. He should be in the kitchen getting some food. Whatever you did, it affected him too." Coran's voice held no judgement, but Keith started to cry.

 

"I just wanted to see his face. I- I don't know what I did- I just, I saw- I saw fighting instead, people dying. Blood, I- I think, none of it made sense-" he felt sick, his stomach rolling. "S-something about a "champion"- and…"

 

Coran paused, shushing him gently when his sobs started to become hysterical. He pinged Shiro quickly, and he was in the medbay in a flash.

 

"Keith, baby it's ok." Shiro was quick to gather the hybrid into his arms, rubbing his back as Keith clung to him. Coran excused himself, leaving the room quickly to find Allura.

 

Shiro rocked Keith like this for a few moments before the hybrid pulled back, reaching trembling hands to touch Shiro's face.

 

"Sh-Shiro…" Keith sniffled, running his fingers over every line he could feel, tracing the scar on his nose. "K-Kashi, I think, did- who is Sendak?"

 

Shiro froze, a cold chill gripping his chest. "Where did you hear that name?"

 

Keith flinched at his tone, curling his fingers into his shirt. "I...I think, when I touched your arm- I saw- none of it made sense-"

 

"Slow down, starburst." Shiro swallowed his fear, cupping Keith's face and rubbing his cheeks. "Just, tell me what you can."

 

Neither of them noticed when Allura and Coran returned. Shiro paled the more Keith described what he saw in perfect detail. It couldn't be possible, Keith wasn't at the Arena. How could he know exactly what happened? Keith even told him snippets of his fight with Adam. He never told Keith any of that, how did he know?

 

"Shiro, what's wrong? You look pale." Allura reached for him, but he flinched back and stood, startling Keith in the process.

 

"Keith- how do you know all that? That, everything you just described was- was my time in the Arena…." Cold tendrils of fear wrapped themselves around Shiro's chest. Feelings he hadn't had time to truly process that were now torn open to the forefront.

 

Thick tears rolled down Keith's cheeks again as he reached out for Shiro. "I didn't mean to, I didn't know that would happen- Sh-Shiro I'm sorry-" he choked on a sob, curling his arms back into himself. "I just wanted to see you…."

 

He babbles on like that, folding into himself like he'd done something wrong. Like he was waiting for Shiro to leave him, or punish him.

 

Shiro makes a wounded noise, quickly gathering Keith back up into his arms and rocking him again. "Breathe, baby, you didn't do anything wrong…"

 

"I was afraid of this." Coran sighed, pacing slowly. "There was a theory Altean and Galran scientists alike worked on for decapheobes. They believed Quintessence could hold memories, a record of whatever has touched or been apart of it."

 

"That's- that's fascinating!" Allura bounced a little on her feet, but stopped when Keith buried himself more into Shiro.

 

"Wh-why is this happening? What's wrong with me?" Keith sniffled, but didn't move away from Shiro's arms. "I just- want to be normal…"

 

Shiro was at a loss. For once, he had no idea what to say to comfort the hybrid-

 

"Lad, you  _ are _ normal. It may not seem so now, but we'll figure this out." Coran cleared his throat. "There is a scan we can do, but it's- a little more intrusive."

 

Keith's ears pinned back, tail thumping against the cot. "How intrusive…?"

 

"We would need to do a full scan of your brain and eyes, and try and pinpoint the cause of your blindness." When Keith didn't respond, he continued. "Though, something good  _ did  _ come out of this. Whatever you did, you rendered a hoktril in Shiro's arm useless."

 

That got Keith to lift his head. "What's a hoktril?"

 

"It's a device used to control others, completely erasing their will." Allura crossed her arms. "A despicable thing to do to any living creature."

 

"....ok.." Keith sat up more, rubbing the tear tracks off of his face.

 

"First, go get something to eat. It will take a bit to set everything up."

 

Shiro led Keith to the kitchen, both of them quiet and still reeling from what happened. The hybrid sat at the table while Shiro dug around for some snacks.

 

"I'm not mad at you, starburst. You couldn't have known that would happen." Shiro placed a bowl of snacks between them when he sat down next to Keith.

 

"I…." Keith tapped his claws on the table, trying to find the words he wanted. "Did- did Adam really say that to you? That he wouldn't be there when you got back from Kerberos?"

 

Shiro paused in his chewing, wilting a bit. "Yeah, he did…"

 

"Why, though? Why wouldn't he support you?"

 

"I- I was sick, Keith. Still am, as far as I know. I haven't had time to ask Coran about it. I think he just wanted me to take care of myself."

 

Keith was silent for a long moment, but Shiro saw him wilt in his chair. "Would...would you talk to him if we get back to Earth?"

 

"I'm not sure. If he wanted to, maybe? I think I'm pretty over him by now." Shiro scooted closer to Keith, pulling the Galra closer and kissing his ear. "I told you I'm not leaving you, Keith. I meant it."

 

The Red Paladin leaned into Shiro, sighing softly as he nuzzled into his shoulder. "I hate this. Why is this all happening now?"

 

"I don't know, Milky Way...I don't know." He kissed Keith again, holding him close. "We'll figure it out, though."


	17. Chapter 17

Keith's tail twitched as Coran fiddled with the new helmet on his head, checking the settings and laying him back onto the table he was sitting on.

 

"What, what does this thing look like?" Keith swallowed, trying to tamp down his growing fear.

 

"It kinda looks like an MRI machine, which is like a giant tube." Shiro's voice was a comfort, but a small one.

 

"Don't worry, lad. This will just give us a deeper scan of your mind and a more accurate reading on your Quintessence." Coran patted his leg gently. "Ready?"

 

"....as I'll ever be…" Keith took a deep breath, flinching a little when the machine started. The table under him lurched, and slowly started to move him. Keith curled his claws into the table under him, wishing Shiro could have been in the room with him, but his prosthetic would interfere with the machine. The machine made a high pitched whirring noise as it was activated. It hurt his ears, but other than that it was going ok.

 

"Alright, my boy. We just need to get a small sample of your Quintessence, then we'll be done."

 

Keith tried not to flinch when he felt something soft press against his temples, and the machine whirred again. He felt a pull deep in his core, and his body tensed. It felt like his skin was being peeled away, his fingernails being ripped off of him. Was this supposed to hurt? It was agony!

 

The more the machine pulled, the more it felt like his bones were splintering. He couldn't take it anymore, a ragged scream ripped from his throat as he tried to get out of the machine. Flashes of memory lit up behind his eyes, of Shiro fighting in the Arena, of blood and screams and pain-

 

"Keith!" Shiro ignored Coran telling him to wait, bursting into the room as the machine shut down and the table moved back outward. "Keith, starburst I'm here, I'm here-"

 

The hybrid continued to scream, wailing and sobbing as he pleaded to keep his arm, to stop fighting and to go home. Shiro was quick to remove the helmet, cradling Keith close despite the stinging pain of the hybrid's claws on his skin.

 

Shiro picked Keith up as soon as he stopped trying to claw his way to freedom, carrying him towards his room when Coran suggested a hot bath to soothe his panic. He had to agree. Keith was a trembling, sobbing mess, his muscles pulled taught from the stress.

 

It was a little difficult to convince Keith to let him go so he could run the water, and eventually gave in and kept his hybrid close while getting everything ready.

 

Keith's still as stiff as a rock when Shiro lowers them into the steaming water, murmuring soothing words into Keith's ear as he runs his hands down his back.

 

"Baby, I'm here. You're ok, everything's ok." Shiro kisses his ear, rubbing soothing circles into the base of Keith's spine, right at his tail base. "What happened, honey?"

 

"I- I don't-" Keith hiccuped, very, very slowly relaxing in Shiro's arms. "Felt like...felt like it was trying to peel my skin away- and- and I kept seeing-"

 

Keith trailed off, his sobs renewing. Shiro held him closer, pressing gentle kisses to Keith's forehead. "You know...you were one of the things that kept me going when I was in there…"

 

Keith sniffled, sitting back enough to tilt his head, sightless gaze in Shiro's direction. Shiro cupped the hybrid's cheeks, thumbing away the tear tracks.

 

"I- I was so, so fucking scared." Shiro took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "I fought every day, with little rest. Sometimes- sometimes I couldn't even sleep. Was too scared that something would happen…"

 

Shiro flinched when he felt Keith's hands feel out his shoulders, trailing up to his neck and resting there. Both of his ears were perked up and towards Shiro, letting him know that he had Keith's full attention.

 

"Nothing, like that did. But…" he shuddered again. "It was, threatened. A lot."

 

"....how did you get out?" Keith moved his hands up to rub Shiro's jaw, comforting him.

 

"A Galra, his name was Ulaz. I think? It uh, it's still blurry…" Shiro held Keith closer, cupping warm water over the hybrid's back.

 

Keith situated himself more into Shiro's lap, pressing their foreheads together. "When- if we get back to Earth, I want you to talk to Adam."

 

Shiro blinked, but Keith continued.

 

"I, I think, I think he was just more worried about your health than your dreams. He- he loved you, Shiro, and I know you need to talk to him anyway." Keith sighed softly, his brow furrowing. "He was really upset when- when they told us about the pilot error…"

 

Shiro frowned. Right, "pilot error". He was going to have some words for the Garrison when they got back. "What about you?"

 

"What about me? Shiro I was  _ devastated.  _ I didn't- I didn't believe them, tried to find out what really happened. Then they kicked me out." Keith shook his head, sniffling. "I almost- started believing them, at the shack...I just-"

 

Shiro silenced the oncoming self deprecating rant Keith was about to fall into with a gentle kiss, tangling his fingers into his hair. Keith melted into it, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck. "Kashi-"

 

"I'm never leaving you, Keith. I'll talk to Adam, sure, but I'm yours. Nothing is going to split us apart." Shiro kissed him again, trailing down the side of Keith's face and to his neck, nibbling at his skin. "You're still so tense, starburst. Let me take care if you."

 

Keith nodded, burying his face into the crook of Shiro's shoulder as wandering hands trailed up his back before sliding down, beneath the water to the swell of his ass. "What- what about you-"

 

"I don't need anything, baby-"

 

"That's not how this is going to work." Keith pulled back, lips pulled into the cutest pout Shiro has ever seen. "We take care of each other."

 

Shiro smiled, pulling Keith back into a kiss as he probed the fingers of his flesh hand between the Galra's cheeks. He rubbed small circles against the pucker of Keith's rim, grinning when the hybrid gasped against his lips and pressed backwards.

 

"Nngh- Sh-Shiro!" Keith gasped again when Shiro increased the pressure on his rim, arching his back into the touch. "M- maybe- I can do this for  _ you  _ at some point."

 

"Really? You would want to?" Shiro blinked. The surprise must have been evident in his voice, because Keith sat up more, pressing back onto Shiro's finger in the process.

 

"Mhm. Did, Adam not want to?" Keith tilted his head again, cheeks flushed a dark purple.

 

"No. He uh, kinda laughed when I told him I wanted to…" Shiro cut off Keith's upset growl with a bite to his neck, sucking hard on the skin as he finally pressed his finger inside the hybrid's tight heat. Keith keened, arms wrapping quickly around Shiro again.

 

"Well- hnnn- he was m-missing out." Keith keened again when Shiro pressed another finger into him. "And I wanna-"

 

Shiro groaned, biting another spot on Keith's neck. He gasped into the mouthful of skin when Keith moved his hand down to wrap around Shiro's cock, stroking it quickly. It didn't take either of them long to come, bodies rocking against each other, chasing their release.

 

Keith shuddered around his fingers, panting in his ear. "Feel better, Milky Way?"

 

"Yeah," Keith pressed kisses to Shiro's jaw, shivering lightly. "You always make me feel better."

 

They continued to kiss each other until the water went cold, and Shiro helped get Keith dried off and dressed before laying down in their bed.

 

"Kashi?" Keith nuzzled his face to Shiro's neck, purring softly.

 

"Hm?"

 

"I want- whenever something's bothering you, even if it's the same thing over and over, I want you to talk to me." Keith took a deep breath, cuddling closer. "And, I'll try to do the same."

 

Shiro held him, pressing his cheek to the top of Keith's head. "Alright, starburst. We can do that."

 

He hummed a soft tune until Keith fell asleep, and he ran his fingers through Keith's hair. The white had spread more, streaking his hair and completely taking over his bangs. Shiro held him tighter, protective. If Allura was right, Haggar could try and get her hands on Keith, use him, hurt him.

 

Shiro couldn't, and wouldn't, let that happen.


End file.
